


My Devil Academia 2 ( A Haunting Concealment) part 2

by Cici3



Series: My Devil Academia (Ghost) [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Depression, Drama, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mystery, Pining, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 80,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cici3/pseuds/Cici3
Summary: Everything gets back to normal for the Gang at Devildom....well for a while. Some new visitors bring a challenge to Lucifer and Diavolo, threatening to destroy the very dream of a world of peace. Jetea fights hard to find her niche now that her brothers have seemed to find their own thing to do and do not have as much time for her. Kiome faces a challenge that is  familiar and very bittersweet and he struggles to tolerate the very skin that he is in. Lucifer is being ran ragged as usual, but when to visitors come to town he finds he wont be resting for a very long time especially when one of them has a vendetta out specifically for him.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: My Devil Academia (Ghost) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Part 2 chapter 1  
L  
My alarm sounded at promptly 5:30am as it always does, the list of my many tasks already running through my mind. I knew that I had to proof read Satan’s Financial report, Mammon’s Fund raiser proposal, Levi’s update on the school beautification club and Jetèa’s minutes from last meeting as well as my report from the update on the D.E.V.I.L program. Then I had to format them to one document, and submit them to Diavolo by noon, along with that I had to go over Diavolo’s schedule, ensure this visit from Uriel and Gabriel from Celestial Realm today goes smoothly, he will need the proper attire and the correct wording for this meeting as they are not as tolerant when it comes to this program as we would like; hospitality will have to be key here. I then had my own classes to tend to, my own assignments to complete; but before then I would have to record the minutes from that meeting. As well I was sure Diavolo would want to socialize as well. Then I had to pay the bills of the house and balance the checkbooks… my head hurt already.   
I showered and moved to my closet to pull my uniform and I also found a very exquisite outfit that seemed new and pressed. It was a deep velvet blue three piece suit with a swallow tail jacket. It had golden buttons on both sides and golden cuff links, even new and polished shoes. I took the sticky note off the dry cleaning bag curiously.  
~My fiance has a meeting today and he needs to look and present at his very best. XO~  
Oh this girl, I couldn’t help but laugh to myself as I dressed for school and decided to go over a few of my papers before breakfast, on my desk was a thumb drive and a stack of papers, these were bills belonging to none other than Mammon. The amounts were outrageous, my head began to pound as I checked the accounts to even make sure we had enough to cover the amounts. I looked at all the transactions over and over and yet….our account balance showed that not only have the house bills been paid already but there was enough to make a sizable dent in his current debts and remain in budget. I scrolled farther and found a deposit of over sixty thousand Grimm in the family account! This had to be a mistake of some sort, then I saw the memo:   
~He is still responsible for half, J~  
Now this was too much, her family may be wealthy but to do something like this…. I eyed the thumb drive and inserted it, the reports were already formatted in one document and as I read over it all, it seemed to flow very well and not require any corrections; but then, if Jetea did this, then it was done correctly. How late was she up completing all of this? These were not her tasks to do! A year ago I would have yelled at her, assumed she thought me inferior and couldn’t handle my own responsibilities whether we were friends or not. Now….i knew for a fact that this was done out of affection; but the money was simply too much and I will demand she take it back immediately. Well regardless, this freed up some time for me. I just had to see that my own assignments and that Diavolo’s meeting went well.  
After finishing my own report that was soon to be due I went downstairs and to the dining room for breakfast. My brothers were already sitting at the table and getting started, I swear, it was the only thing they could be punctual for. As I sat down I noticed right away that something was askew, for one, Mammon wore new sunglasses and spiked his hair. Satan’s hair was slicked back and he wore large clunky boots, Belphie had some sort of earrings in and Kiomè wore his fingerless gloves. They all wore their band jackets over their uniforms.  
“Do I dare ask why the four of you are not in the correct uniform?’”  
“We are in uniform; we just decided to add to it, make it more stylish and promote our look ya know?”  
“You are not wearing it correctly; such paraphernalia should not be added to a RAD uniform! And…are you wearing eyeliner Belphie?!”  
“So what, it adds to my mysteriousness and the girls love it.”  
“Come on Lucifer, they are just promoting their brand and as their Publicist and recording engineer they need to stand out and be known. They are getting big and their careers depend on getting out there.”  
“The talent show was a week ago! You have already gotten swollen egos over one performance?!”  
“Actually we have also been live streaming our playing thanks to Levi; we have a following of over eight thousand.”  
“In just a week?!”  
“That is the beauty of social Media, Yeah!”  
“And ya know the Grimm will be rolling in with each view!”  
“Speaking of which, Mammon your bills have come in, you owe over eighty thousand Grimm in credit card, restaurant and rental bills! I take it that this new income will be taking care of that?” The three of them looked to Mammon who slinked in his seat.  
“Oh hell no, we have been working too hard to give it up to this idiot!!”  
“Let him handle it himself!”  
“Now guys, mammon is part of the team like the rest of us, just like we need Satan’s voice Mammon’s skills are vital too, so we are not leaving him stranded.” Kiomè smiled kindly to his friends who crossed their arms.  
“Kio, I always knew ya was a good guy!”  
“Mammon gets a cut just like we do, he will pay with that, after that, he’s on his own.” Kiomè smiled again and I had to chuckle at his own quick wit.  
“Wait….that won’t cover an eighth of it, and I’ll be flat broke, guuuyyyss!”  
“That’s a start at least.” They earned that much already?  
“Regardless the four of you need to wear the proper attire, the jackets have to go.”  
“But the jackets carry our logo!”  
“Not to worry, I have pins I had made! They will also be good to sell for about two Grimm apiece, really get your name out there!”  
“Levi, how much are they paying you to do all of this work?”  
“Well, I am responsible for keeping their image, I film their videos and set up the effects, I post and share about them on all social media platforms and I also am in charge of their merch. For doing all of that as well as producing with Kio I get twenty percent, an even split with the others.”  
“I said we shoulda did five.”  
“You also said you weren’t going to price gouge, the fans should not have to pay 200Grimm for a t-shirt!”  
“Yes, we put Levi in charge as soon as we cleaned up that mess.”  
“You lot seem to be doing well for yourselves already, just don’t let it interfere with your studies understood?”  
“Look I don’t know about you but I know how to handle my responsibilities and I don’t need you to instruct me how, like I have to answer to you.” Kiomè spoke in a cool yet demanding voice. I hadn’t forgotten about what he had done in the woods a month ago, and though the very thought of it gives me chills I will not allow him to dominate me.  
“You are being awfully hostile Kiomè, for someone who is so confident in his tasks. If you are as on par as you say you are then you will have no reason to protest when I ask for your assignments that are due today to check over.” He pulled out his bag and threw it to me.  
“Check all you would like, I have nothing to hide. I don’t have to rely on establishing my dominance like a silverback gorilla to feel I have any worth, I can do that through my hard work.” If he didn’t sound like his sister…..  
“It appears you are missing your essay on Tuataras wildlife, and your math.” He looked at me incredulously and grabbed the bag from me, checking his bag, his agenda and then his planner.  
“Shit…..SHIT I didn’t write it down, I always write my assignments down on my agenda and then my planner!”  
“When is it due?”  
“Eighth period, I’ll have to do some major typing during lunch, I’ve never done this before!” He shook his head and began to tremble just a little.  
“It appears you still need instruction after all.”  
“You know what Lucifer shut the hell up, no one needed you to rub it in! He made a mistake!” Satan rose from his seat with more aggression than I had anticipated.  
“Mistake or not, it was lucky he found this out now rather than when it as due. You have to be careful when taking on such foolhardy things; you will forget your responsibilities. What you do in your spare time I your business within reason but your chores and your classes come first! I will be going by each of your teachers classrooms and I will find out if there are any missing assignments and if that is true then you lot will be restricted from this little activity of yours!” I had no time for any of that! This was just another item on my ever growing to do list.  
“That is so unfair!”  
“Such a killjoy!”  
“Whatever, let’s just go already!” The five of them stormed off in a huff leaving me with Asmo and Beel in total silence.  
“Don’t worry Lucifer, I understand why you’re doing it, you want them to succeed. There is nothing wrong with that.” Beel began to grab the plates of food that was left behind and I sighed. I had too much to do today to be going at it with them again. Kiomè likes to incite me and Satan seems to snap at me in his defense every time, Satan and I weren’t on bad terms at the moment, which makes the interaction more befuddling.   
“Well I for one am jealous that they didn’t invite me to join in! I mean look at my face! Don’t you think this face on a bunch of pins will sell much better than some stupid logo? Ridiculous!”  
“Hey Lucifer are you going to eat that?” I passed my untouched plate to Beel and got up to leave, I no longer had an appetite and I needed the extra time to get my tasks done.  
K  
“I cannot believe this, I have maybe six hours to get this four page essay done, and I have this math assignment too, I’m so screwed!” the five of us walked to the campus together. I couldn’t stop shaking, I felt like my head was spinning I was so worried. I let him one up me, he really got the better of me and what’s worse is that this could really affect my standing at this school.  
“Look don’t let Lucifer get to you man, we both know he loves being an ass.”  
“But you don’t get it! I have NEVER missed an assignment before, not since like first grade! If I let my grades fall how will I ever show my face to my mother and father?!”  
“They don’t seem like the type of people that would punish you for one missed assignment.”  
“They let me come here, dad leaves for weeks at a time for work and Mother and my little sister are home alone! I cannot let whatever sacrifice they made with me being gone be in vain!” Damn, I was starting to lose my breath I hate it when that happens, how could I have written the assignment in the agenda but not my damn planner, how much of a novice was I?  
“Ya know this is the first time I seen Kio act like a nerd.”  
“I hate to say it but I agree with Mammon, you’re so chill all the time we forget you have like the best grades of your class.”  
“You know the same thing happened to me, I forgot to set my DVR for the Ruri-chan sweepstake special, I totally missed it, I thought I was going to die! And it was a one showing only special!!” I was spacing out at this point, I had no idea what to do.  
“Hey, don’t look like that, how about I let you copy my math assignment; it will give you more time to do the essay.” Satan put his arm around my shoulder with a warm smile.  
“You mean cheat?”  
“I mean you would have gotten the answers anyway, think of it as a shortcut.” He looked intently at me, he is presenting me with a solution, there was no way I could get both assignments done by the class they were due otherwise and this would do the trick.  
“Thank you Satan.”  
“You’re my best friend, what else am I going to do?” He smiled so brightly at me that I felt my heart skip a little, what is up with him?  
“Oi! Satan if ya givin’ out ya math homework, can I get a look too?”  
“Not on your life! You should have done it when you had the chance, you knew it was due.”  
“Aw But I’m ya older brother, all of ya should respect me!”  
“I’ll pass.”  
“No thanks.”  
“I’d rather never watch anime again.”  
“Whaaa?? A lot of nerve ya got!!” They laughed and Satan held his arm around my shoulder. I knew Lucifer was right, focusing too much on the band would make our other responsibilities suffer, but I would never tell him that, I would rather choke on a spoon than admit he were right ever again  
L  
I went by each of the classrooms to check on any missed assignments for the five of them. The instructors were kind enough to give me a log so that I could track it easily. After that I dressed in the attire that my beloved left for me and went straight to Diavolo’s mansion. I managed to make it there about then minutes before he asked me to be there, I had never been so tardy!  
“Lucifer, there you are! Early as always I see; look Barbatos and Jetèa had gone out shopping and got me this very nice outfit! Feel how nice and breathable it is; oh I see you got one as well! You look very sharp!” Diavolo chatted about as normal as though this meeting were superficial; all I could do was sigh as I looked over his schedule. It seemed nearly as packed as my own, only he carried no seriousness about it whatsoever.   
“Diavolo, the archangels Uriel and Gabriel have invited themselves down here to speak to you! Do you even know what you are going to say?”  
“I have a gist yes, but I’m not nervous at all, I have you, my right hand and my best friend!” He was always doing that, flattering me and applying such titles when we both know the truth.  
“My Lord, they have arrived.”   
“Very well Barbatos let them enter. They are early as well it seems aren’t they.”  
“I suppose they would like to get right to the matter.” The two archangels entered the hospitality room in all their splendor, I remember them well. Gabriel removed his helmet and brushed back his brown hair, his matching eyes surveying us carefully as Uriel looked about the room.  
“Welcome friends, come and have a seat and I will refresh you; I hope you found your way alright.” The two sat down silently, Uriel stared me down hatefully, his golden eyes piercing my heart, or so he wished. Yes he remembered me as well it seemed; however I only kept a polite and nonchalant appearance as Diavolo sat with a wide smile.  
“Yes we made it here fine Diavolo, you have a lovely home here, thank you for having us.” Gabriel nodded as Uriel slowly removed his eyes from mine.  
“Good, very good, shall I interest you gentleman in some tea and Barbatos made very delicious blackberry tarts.”  
“Can we cut the formalities and get right to the chase if you will?”  
“Uriel!”  
“Well of course, I know you two have come a long way so let’s get to the matter at hand.” They were obviously being rude, and as always Diavolo took it in stride, never getting upset no matter how much one tried. He was always so tolerant and it was one thing I found intriguing about him when we met for the first time.  
“Currently there is an investigation going on in pertains to a particular incident that occurred at your academy. You see there is reason to believe that there was foul play involved.”  
“Of course there was foul play involved, nearly hundreds of my students, my people were nearly slaughtered for the sake of an ideal! They were manipulated and forced against their will; if anything that was the epitome of foul play.” They looked at each other and shifted, something was very wrong here.  
“Yes, however looking farther into it, we found that there are plenty of missing pieces to the puzzle. And after hearing Luke’s account we had to come and question you ourselves.”  
“Exactly what is it you are implying Uriel?” He looked back at me with scornful eyes and laughed haughtily.  
“You don’t find it just a little odd that an angel who was perfectly fine leaves the celestial realm for….this, and then suddenly become corrupt? She never spoke of such ideals before, yet when she came here her thinking changed, like…this atmosphere was becoming a part of her.”  
“Are you suggesting that it was our own fault that she tried to murder my students?!”  
“What Uriel is trying to say is that there are inconsistencies. The celestial paper and pen, it did not belong to Azriel, in fact it isn’t even true celestial paper.”  
“It was forged, someone made this to look like that type of paper, it didn’t come from us.”  
“Then she may have gotten it from elsewhere, what does that matter?”  
“And it was the human boy who wrote on it correct? He wrote he Grimoire, and yet he was as not murdered at your hand now was he?!”  
“He was being manipulated by her.”  
“According to him right?” there was a moment of high tension, and I could see Diavolo’s brow furrow slightly, they were getting under his skin, and of course they would be….they were accusing us of corrupting one of their angels. Uriel brushed his silver hair back and leaned forward, his eyes cold and calculating.  
“Here is what I think happened; she came here not liking the fact that she had to consort with the likes of you, but this whole talk of peace convinced Father to have her sent anyway. She was vulnerable and afraid and maybe she expressed her distaste for….this place. And I think you set a plan into action.”  
“You truly believe that I would corrupt one of my own students?”  
“You had no problem with nearly cutting her in half, so it isn’t far reaching.”  
“She nearly cost the lives of hundreds, and your father was the one who discarded her! she still spat her threats to the very end!”  
“Maybe so, but that also means we can’t get her side of the story now can we? What is that saying, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead?”  
“Enough, is this what your father sent you down here to do, or are you acting on your own accord? If you have nothing better to do than throw accusations and lies then you may best be on your way, otherwise get to the reason you are here.” Diavolo eyed me sideways and the angels chuckled.  
“Ah, there you are Lucifer, you were so busy trying to stay from underfoot like a good dog that I had forgotten you were here. But then you always had to have control over every situation didn’t you? If it wasn’t your way then it was wrong, you had to be on top. But look at you now, went into battle and are still licking boots to this day.”  
“I believe your conversation is with me Uriel.”  
“Listen…there is no need for such hostility; I apologize for taking your hospitality for granted and for Uriel’s brash words. We were sent because of those inconsistencies, we would like to investigate this matter further. Father does not like what had happened, not at all. Now Azriel was corrupted, there was no doubt about that and what happened to her once she was cast out is no longer our concern!” Gabriel looked over to Uriel slightly before taking a breath.  
“Look, we cannot say for certain that what happened was your fault or the fault of any third party but she was in your care. So there will be an investigation on the matter and if you should refuse then this band of peace that you preach of will be severely severed and we will not provide students for the exchange any longer.”  
“If we cannot learn from each other, then the thin bridge between us all will shatter and the bias and hatred will only worsen.”  
“I understand that, it is why I personally hope that we get a full understanding of what happened. We have Luke’s account, he said that she did bring her lyre which tells us she was planning something but it may not have been this. Do you have any other evidence that could assist us?” Diavolo looked at me for a moment and then turned back to them with a heavy sigh.  
“I have recordings of a conversation another student of mine had with her. it may shed some light on her mindset, but you will see from the date that her plan was already set in motion.”  
“Good, we would like that and anything else you have.”  
“I will need a written order from your father first; nothing personal, I simply want to make sure it is going into his possession and not someone with an ulterior motive.” They looked to each other and stood.  
“We shall work on that, thank you very much for your time Diavolo.”  
“Of course, Barbatos will see you out.” The two left out the door and Diavolo sighed heavily, putting his hand to his face.  
“That girl is still making life hell from the grave.”  
“Don’t let it worry you Diavolo, they are simply embarrassed that one of their own caused such an upset. They have nothing to base such accusations on.”  
“Maybe I shouldn’t have killed her, I was so angry and she caused so much damage with no remorse!”  
“Which means you made the right choice, even if you hadn’t she would have told whatever lie she needed if she thought she would be back in their good graces.”  
“You are probably right, I will need you to record the minutes for this…get together so that I have a proper account of what happened today.”  
“Of course.”  
“And I hate to do this to you, but could you go over the recordings again? I will need them to be typed out to be read over and make a few copies in case they try to alter the one we give them.” At this rate I would be working until midnight.  
“Consider it done.”  
“And if it isn’t too much trouble, could you contact Riley; I will need a full account of what happened I want to make sure it matches what he had said before. And since Jetèa is on that recording, I would like for you to keep this whole thing between us, I don’t want to taint the investigation in any way.” Make that early morning.  
“Of course Diavolo.”  
“Good, they assume that this paper was counterfeit, I will find out where exactly it came from and I will begin to question the original eighty four students involved. If you could take twenty of them I would appreciate it, I know I am putting so much on you already my friend.”  
“You aren’t in the slightest, my sole duty is to see all of your needs are met, and that I shall do.”  
“Thank you Lucifer, we are in this together and I find that comforting. And besides, they have nothing to base this on but their own bias; I’m sure as long as we take the correct steps our dream will still be a reality.”  
“Yes, of course you have every right to see it come to pass.” He patted my back with a smile, his previous anxiety gone, back to his usual self.  
“Come and have a drink with me, and then we can get this mess taken care of.” Like clockwork, I will never have my tasks done.  
J  
“I am so jealous!! That locket is simply exquisite, I would say it is about half as beautiful as I am. Have you two set a date?!”  
“Not yet, there is still a lot to work out; he still needs to speak to my parents and then there is the matter of planning it out. With him being so busy we haven’t even had a chance to talk about it. But I mean he only proposed two weeks ago, it isn’t like we should have it all figured out already.” Lucifer has been busier than usual, I had my own things to do with my transfers and student council and class; but Lucifer seemed like he was being run ragged. I did what I could with helping with the bills and balancing the checkbooks and formatting our reports for the meeting but his tasks seemed to only pile higher, I haven’t gotten so much as a text from him today.  
“Well let me know so that I can find the prettiest outfit, I have to look my very best you know! And I am undoubtedly going to be the best man right? I was the one who provided the kindling to your spark, a thank you is definitely in order.”  
Asmo, keep it down, we aren’t supposed to tell anyone yet, not until we have things planned out or at the very least he speaks to my parents. Daddy won’t be too thrilled; but I made up my mind.”  
“I love this so much! I’m going to have a new sister officially!!” He hugged me tight and I hugged him back.  
“But please, keep it under your hat; I want to talk to the others personally. And I know he wants this to be a secret but I have to tell Beel, he’s my best friend.”  
“And yet you told me first, what does that make me?”  
“I believe that is my thank you.” Asmo squealed as he clapped his hands and we left the halls to head outside for home. Asmo was to walk me home since the others were practicing and Beel was having tryouts for some sports team. It seemed everyone was busy now, but it didn’t mean I couldn’t have my brothers once in a while right? They wouldn’t leave me behind, not that I feel they shouldn’t have their things to do…I just miss everyone.  
L  
It was getting late and I hadn’t seen Tèa all day, I regretted it but I had to see to it that all of this work was completed. I had just finished my assignments for the day and completed the documenting of today's’ meeting. I was now going through and writing down the information from the four students I was able to question on the phone. I was exhausted; and what was I supposed to do with a new wife? I hadn’t seen or spoken to her all day and yet I was supposed to marry this woman? I have a duty to be by Diavolo’s side, how can I please them both? And most of all how would she fair if she knew the truth of it all?  
“Knock, knock!”  
“Tèa, what are you doing here?”  
“I came to see you of course, your brothers told me that you never came down to dinner I know you must be hungry so I brought you a bento box of the dinner I made.” She sat the food on my desk and my mouth began to water as the smell wafted over to me, I was starving but I wasn’t nearly complete with my tasks.  
“I appreciate it greatly but I have a lot of work to do.”  
“And how are you to perform at your best when you’re hungry? Your brain may be working faster due to your body fasting but it is counteracted by the distraction of the sensation. You are not making a difference in other words.”  
“If there is no difference, then why badger me about it?” She opened the food and loaded a forkful of takoyaki.  
“Because one, I can hear your stomach growling and two, I am not going to let my kitty go hungry while I have the power to do something about it. Now come on, for me? Ahhh…” I swear this woman is just too good for me; I opened my mouth and accepted the food and I was very grateful that I did.  
“See, there you go.” She kissed my forehead lovingly and fed me another bite.  
“Now what are you working on, maybe I can help.”  
“This isn’t something you can help with Tèa, in fact, I cannot tell you about it, this is a very sensitive situation.” She tilted her head and moved to sit on my bed.  
“Is this for Diavolo?”  
“Yes.”  
“I see, well then I will just have to help elsewhere then.”  
“These are not your things to do, you do not have to keep coddling me, focus on your own tasks!”  
“Hmm, last I thought we were partners, a team. If you need help-“  
“Well I don’t, I don’t need your help I am fine doing it myself! This is my duty not yours!” No, this is all for me to do…this is what I damned myself with.  
“Oh Mr. Pride whatever will I do with you? Fine, sit and work all you please, but just so you know I already gathered the reports from Asmo, Belphie and Beel and reformatted the document, I took the liberty of also writing a proposal on a slight change to D.E.V.I.L. as it seems the punishments are causing our attendance to falter again, there should be excused absences for the students in the detention process, and it seems we never set that in place.”  
“You’ve done all of that and your own tasks and yet you still ask for more to do?”  
“I ask to take some weight off of your shoulders.” I sighed, this woman was something else.  
“Well I am fine for now, I cannot disclose this to you anyway. But you could do me a favor.”  
“Sure.”  
“Stay with me tonight, then maybe I will be inclined to work faster so that I put you in my arms where you belong.” She smiled at me and went to her drawer to change into her spare bed wear.  
“Luci, I thought you would never ask.”


	2. All's fair in Rock and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer Bans the brothers from working in the band because of their grades, Uriel and Gabriel return and their threats and accusations leave Diavolo and Lucifer disturbed. Both hatch plans to get ahead in their impending wars.

Part 2 chapter 2  
K  
“Okay so the devilgram story has gone viral, your performances are streaming all over the place and your following has grown to almost nine thousand!”  
“But that ain’t nuttin’ like it was the first week.”  
“Well no, but it does mean you guys are being heard and word is being spread. We have been working for weeks at this, and it really is paying off!”  
“But we had a followin’ of eight thousand the first week, and two weeks later ya sayin’ we only got another eight hundred? That don’t seem like ya tryin’ hard enough for me.”  
“What are you talking about you scumbag, you only want more followers so you can get more money!”  
“Ain’t it what it’s all about? The Grimm and the gals? I’m sorry but why are you here Levi?”  
“This is my expertise, I know every social media platform in Devildom and I know how to promote and I know how to record and produce, it is my stuff you’re using, and Kio asked me to join! Don’t talk about my motives and lump me in with you, you waste of space!”  
“Guys that is enough, you are both not seeing the bigger picture here! We are four of the strongest demons in Devildom, but we have something that is ours! No one can take that away from us, and our voice is being heard!”  
“Ya mean Kio’s voice is being heard, he’s the one that writes the music and the lyrics he helps produce and he teaches us all this new stuff too. Like what the heck is fan service anyway?” I finally looked up at them all; they would normally bicker like this and I would use the time to jot down some things that are on my mind. They wanted to do all of this really, I’ve been through it before and so I give my two cents in here and there but really-  
“Hello, earth to Kio! Geez, ya off in lala land again?”  
“Instead of worrying about getting more fans we need to focus on the ones we have. Show them that we appreciate their support, not try to syphon money from them, we are nothing but a bunch of demons kicking back tunes without them so we need to show respect. By doing that we use fanservice.”  
“Alright, and how do we do that?”  
“Well a good seventy percent of our fan base is female, we use that to our advantage, throw on the charm but make it subtle too much and you seem fake.” I ran my fingers through my hair out of my face and gave a sexy lip bite with a wink.  
“I’m telling you, they will eat it up; find something that is your own, make a personal set of them as well as some generic, if you are on stage and you make eye contact with a girl and blow her a kiss, she will lose her mind.”  
“Wow…”  
“That will definitely work.”  
“Sensei has spoken.”  
“Go ahead try something.” Mammon stuck his tongue out with a playful wink.  
“Try tilting your head a little like it’s toward someone, perfect!!” Ok, Belphie now you. Hair toss, classic! Ok Satan what do you have?” He looked away and grumbled, it was obvious he wasn’t enjoying this.   
“Satan you are the one in the spotlight, they ladies will be looking to you the most.”  
“I don’t see why, you are the one who puts in all the work, writing the music and lyrics, producing and then teaching us, why do I have to be the figurehead?”  
“Because you’re my best bud, that’s why! We are a team, but if you don’t want to right now we don’t have to. There are other ways to please our fans, like autographs and just a video to show we care. I mean The Darkened Hearts never got so big that we went on tour or anything, and to be honest this is the biggest fan base I’ve seen, but I know if we work hard at it, we can keep our fans and their word of mouth will be what brings more in.”  
“At least you can all work hard at something.” We all turned to see Lucifer standing in my doorway with a scowl on his face.  
“Yike! L…Lucifer…what brings ya here?”  
“Your grades that’s what; I took the liberty of contacting each of your teachers to let me know when something was amiss and each of your grades have been slipping, Mammon you have four missing assignments, Levi you have two and Belphie has five! Satan you and Kiomè have all of your assignments submitted but the quality of your work has declined! I told you lot to not let this little hobby get in the way of your responsibilities!” he crossed his arms against his chest and frowned at us. A hobby, how dare he call Yori’s dream a damned hobby!  
“Okay, yeah we slipped a little but it doesn’t mean the band is the cause! Are we not getting our chores done as well?! Satan and I will just tutor the others in their courses, it’s no big deal.”  
“And how are you going to do that when you received a D on your essay last week?! You tutoring anyone would be like the blind leading the stupid!” I…got a D. I have never gotten below a B+ before….maybe he was right, but I couldn’t let him win this.  
“Then we will just have to work harder!” He pinched the bridge of his nose and bent down towards me.  
“You are the most knowledgeable of the bunch, you have always stayed on task and you have always exceeded expectation. So when your assignments come back showing such decline I cannot ignore it! You know that Kiomè, better than the rest of them.” He looked me in the eye like he were talking to a friend, but that ship sailed a long time ago and I looked away from him and he stood.  
“So then you will understand when I cut your time for your little hobby; you are to only practice between the hours of eight and ten. No live streaming, no performances, no social media and no speaking of it unless it is within those hours and ONLY if ALL of your work is complete! On the weekends after your chores are done, assuming you have completed all your tasks you may do as you wish. But that will be the new rule.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“That is so unfair!!” I knew he was right…but dammit.  
“And what makes you think that I give a damn about what you have to say? I don’t care who you are, you aren’t going to tell me what I can and can’t do with my time.” The others looked at me surprised and he leaned over me threateningly.  
“You are living in MY house under MY care! Therefore you are to abide by MY rules, if you do not like it, you can go home and you can tell your mother that you chose to fail your classes over a little music! My. Word. Is. LAW. Understand that first and foremost and there shouldn’t be an issue, but you have been here a few months and you seem to be forgetting that.” I stared him down unafraid, he didn’t scare me and I wasn’t going to roll over like a dog for him. He stood and went back to the door.  
“Your weekends shall be cut as well, no more than four hours per day use the rest of the time to be more productive and reflect; you have your little leader to thank for that.” He went out the door and I used my mind to slam it shut, shattering the wood as it was knocked off the hinges and into the hallway. We all froze terrified but he didn’t come back.   
“That is such bull, I can’t believe he would come and do that! I mean I can but…ugh that makes me mad!”  
“This is bad, if I don’t have the usual posts out at the same time each day to update then the fandom will suffer!”  
“How the hell am I ‘sposed to pay back my fees if I ain’t making any money?! He wants me to pay it all back but cuts off my income? What a jerk!”  
“Look all we have to do is get our grades up, turn in some make up work and show him we mean business, then he’ll back off. He’s so busy up Diavolo’s ass that he isn’t going to focus on us too much anyway.” Satan made sense… He’ll they both made sense but why was I so pissed about it?!  
“Kio, hey….you alright, look at me.” I was still staring at the shattered door, why didn’t he turn around? Why didn’t he retaliate? What would I have done if he did? Satan took my shoulder and shook me, looking at me with concern.  
“Come on man, breathe….there you go; don’t let it get to you, we won’t win this we’re a team remember.” He put up a victory sign and a smile and I couldn’t help but chuckle at him.  
“I think we found your signature fan service for your vlog, the girls will find that adorable.” He blushed and looked away embarrassed.  
“Ok guys it’s not the end of the world, I have a plan.”  
J  
“So in conclusion we can see that there has been a steady increase of students missing classes when they are involved in the D.E.V.I.L. correction plan. This is because the teachers are marking them as absent when they are in fact in school performing their assignments; I believe that providing a particular slip that shows this would remind teacher that they’re still participating would alleviate this problem.”  
“Yes that does seem like an easy fix, I trust that you can alert the faculty of this change?”  
“Of course I can.”  
“Good, and Satan do you have anything to add on the financial side?”  
“We are still within budget, the yakisoba bread sale from last quarter has gone very well.”  
“Very good, Lucifer do you have anything to add?” I he stood with a bit of rigidity and his face looked more stony than normal. I had noticed that over the past couple of days that whatever he has been busy with Diavolo with has him stressed out.  
“We will be having visitors from time to time from the celestial realm, it appears there will be a form of investigation taking place due to last years…debacle. There needs to be cooperation from all everyone as this could severely injure the future of the program as we know it. So please….be on your best behavior when our guests arrive.” We were quiet for a moment as we looked to each other. An investigation, about last year? But Azrael was guilty through and through what was there to investigate?  
“I’m sorry but investigate what, we already know all there is to know, why is the celestial realm coming to do another?”  
“That is classified information at this time.”  
“But Lucifer, how are we-“  
“I said leave it the hell alone Tèa!” Everyone looked to the two of us and I slowly sat back down. What in the world was his problem?!  
“Ahem, I know this is a delicate situation but I really don’t want you guys to worry about it. Simply tell the truth at all times, and all will be fine.” We were all quiet then, just what is the situation and why won’t he talk to me about it? The meeting adjourned and he left with Diavolo onto something else and I had never felt so out of the loop.  
“Hey Tèa, long time no chat.” Levi, Satan, Mammon and Belphie surrounded me with smiles.  
“Hey guys, I had figured you would be off to practice right after the meeting.”  
“Well about that, Lucifer is complaining about the noise and he doesn’t want us playing or practicing at certain times.”  
“So we were wonderin’ if ya would let us do so at ya place instead.”  
“I mean…is this alright with Lucifer?”  
“Yeah, he said we can only practice at home ‘tween eight and ten, that ain’t enough time for anybody, we got money to make.”  
“But if we practice elsewhere….we would be in the clear.”  
“And we would have a very responsible chaperone to make sure we aren’t getting into trouble.”  
“And of course Kio will be there; maybe you two can chat once in a while.”   
“Well….”  
“Please….?” They all gave me puppy dog eyes and I couldn’t help but relent to them, what harm could it do?   
“Sure, why not, I don’t have a problem and my transfers will enjoy the fun.” They cheered and hugged me close; at least I would have a little time with my brothers. I only wonder what was going on with Mr. Pride. What he said was uncalled for and it pissed me off to be quite honest, he will be hearing from me.  
“Also, Tèa, I have also not had too much luck with my publishing to my devilgram, if I send you the content, could you post to yours? I can handle the other platforms.”  
“I suppose, would this mean that I’m officially helping with the band?”  
“Yes, you will be a magnificent help!” They hugged me again and I giggled; I know everyone has had their own thing to do lately, but it gave me comfort to know they needed me.  
“And hey, we can have our old study sessions like we used to.”  
“That is the greatest idea yet!” I noticed that Satan looked lost in thought and I looked at him curiously, like he wasn’t liking this arrangement after all.  
“Come on, let’s go, we have to get our things. We will meet you there alright Tèa?”  
“Erm, sure guys, I’ll see you there!” They left at that and I wondered just what these guys have pulled me into.  
L  
“This is everything?”  
“Yes, the statements from all the students involved, the recordings, the statement from the witches council, all of it.” Gabriel took the box of evidence with a nod as Uriel eyed it suspiciously.  
“We will be testing it to ensure that there was no doctoring of this information.”  
“This is all legitimate, i trust you would find that we are being cooperative in this entire matter.” Diavolo looked thoroughly irritated at his honor being questioned; however any input I gave seemed to make Uriel more spiteful.  
“For all I know you forged everything in his box, demons are deceivers by nature after all, we don’t know what is in here other than a bunch of lies.”  
“You have what you came for, is there anything else?”  
“Did you hear something? I could have sworn someone’s dog was barking outside.”  
“Uriel please! Forgive us, yes we will take these items and give them to Father, he will tell us what needs to be done further.” The two began to leave and Diavolo pulled Gabriel aside out of earshot of his companion.  
“Gabriel tell me, does your father truly believe that we would corrupt Azrael on purpose? Is that what is going on?” He sighed and looked behind him to make sure Uriel was far enough.  
“He believes something happened yes, whether it has to do with you personally or someone else, I was not disclosed that information. Now the corruption itself was on her, you can tell me to come to the darkness, but it is my choice to do so that makes it solely my fault. If there is a demon or other entity that has contributed to this situation then we would be very hesitant to send any more students. It is the real reason that Simeon was the only one to come here this time, we didn’t want to make waves but because an angel was corrupted and died while on your watch we are very inclined to keep our students at home, I would hope you’d understand, you would feel the same if one of your own were lost under our care.”  
“Is that also why you refused to accept any of our students?”  
“This is a little more delicate than simple politics Diavolo, it’s best we all simply follow our guidelines. A sister of ours was lost and we are getting to the bottom as to why, nothing more. Uriel was especially close to her, so he took I hard; please forgive him. But without answers we are only left to our imagination.” Gabriel turned and left and once again we were left with more questions than answers.  
“What do we do?”  
“We did what they wanted, we gave them all of the evidence we had; now we simply wait for them to barge on our land again and demand to question our students.”  
“Lucifer you seem increasingly agitated lately, are you alright?” I was far from alright. Between my normal schedule this investigation and my brothers antics I was about to tear my own hair out. Kiomè ripped an entire door apart in an instant because he was angry with me, if I retaliated there would no doubt be a fight and then I thought of what he did that night…he was dangerous and I had no idea how to tame him! And then on the back of my mind I keep thinking on this engagement; how was I to make a home for her if I wouldn’t be in it? How can I care for her when I need to be by Diavolo’s side? How can I make a good husband to her, how could I raise a family? I was nowhere near ready for that, I had no time for it! I feel….i made a mistake in asking her, but taking it back now would only devastate her. I simply had to maintain control, I had to be more firm with my brothers and more dutiful to Diavolo, if I can manage this then there would be no messes. I simply could not allow them to be made in the first place.  
“I am fine Diavolo, we simply need to be diligent; if they are correct and something did in fact cause Azraels corruption purposefully then we need to get to the bottom of it and if it is a particular culprit then I feel they should be treated with the same severity as she was. If that wasn’t the case and this was done on her own free will then they will have to see and acknowledge the situation for what it is. They will have to accept the fact that their angel turned rouge at no fault of anyone but herself; and that will be a bigger hurdle.”  
“Very true, the only thing we can do for now is keep as normal and simply be honest, if there was an underlying cause, I would like to know it as well.”  
“Of course, as would I.”  
“Lucifer, I know you do so much for me, but could you please go over the manuscripts again, I feel like there is something missing in all of this.”  
“Of course, consider it done.”  
“Good, I want to put this whole thing behind me, but it always seems to come back!”   
“I understand completely; I am going to get on that now unless you need anything else?”  
“Well, no…thank you again Lucifer.”  
“Don’t mention it.” I walked home, my body on fire with anger. Uriels words grated my every nerve each time they showed. He took special care in rubbing in the fact I was under another’s command, he used his words like salt, taking handfuls of it and shoving it into my open wounds. I waged an entire war, damned myself and my brothers to hell and the best I will ever get is second in command! Uriel has some nerve….  
“Lucifer!” I turned to receive a sharp slap to the face.  
“I don’t know what has been bothering you, but you have a hell of a lot of nerve to speak to me like that! You have no right to be cross with me when all I have done was try to support you, and if you ever treat me that way in public again I’ll-“  
“You’ll what, tell me, I would like to know.” Why was I picking a fight with her? All I wanted was to hold her and ease her worries as well as my own but…I just couldn’t, not after what I said and certainly not after that.  
“Well aren’t you just an arrogant bastard; you can sleep alone for a while, see if I give a damn!” she turned to leave and abruptly stopped and slowly turned back around, looking at me with painful eyes.  
“Luci…what is the matter?” Why did she suddenly change?  
“Nothing is out of the ordinary, I have simply been busy; there is nothing ‘the matter’ as you say.” She walked closer to me and looked in my eyes before caressing my face.  
“Come on Luci, open the door and let me in. it’s me here.” She hugged me close, kissing my neck softly and it felt like the best medicine, I looked up and saw us in the mirror that was by the door; I had reached for her hand as she turned to leave me, she must have caught it…and apparently the look on my face. I sighed and held her close, nuzzling my face in her hair as she stroked my back.  
“You are so tense, what is the matter, and no lies Mr. Pride.”  
“I’ve been so busy, I haven’t had any time for you, how am I to be a good husband to you if I am never around? And this investigation has both Diavolo and I a bit wound up.” She unbuttoned my shirt and guided me to my bed where I laid on my stomach with my head in her lap while she massaged my back. It felt like I was on cloud nine.  
“I would figure…. But I knew from the beginning that you had to serve Diavolo, if it were an issue then I would have brought it up. we all have things we must do with our lives and those things take time away we wish we had. Why did you think I wanted to help you, to share your load? If you cannot cease your burden then what would stop me from adopting it as well, sharing the load so to speak?”  
“You can’t do that, it isn’t your obligation; I swore my allegiance and servitude for all eternity.”  
“And if I’m going to be a part of it then why can I not make it my choice? It would be voluntary, I don’t mind doing favors for him, it’s not like I don’t already and he is my Lord as well and I stand behind him one hundred percent anyway.” I thought about this, I wouldn’t want her to submit herself in that manner but if she simply chose to do this or that task for him, then what harm could it cause? She would be taking away my own tasks….she would be making me more obsolete and my vow would be for naught….i couldn’t allow that.  
“No beloved, that is not necessary, I am fine doing it myself.” I felt her eyes on me but I ignored them, hopefully she would drop the matter.  
“This investigation, why are the angels going to come to us?”  
“They may not, but as precaution I had to warn you all. They didn’t like the fat that one of their angels turned corrupt in Devildom while under our care.”  
“So they suspect foul play.”  
“I cannot speak anymore on it.”  
“But why, Luci-“  
“Because when you made your own investigation you made a recording of you and that angel not very long before she went rouge. You are a liability and if I discuss any details I risk tainting it and that puts us more at risk.” She was quiet for a moment as she continued to work my back.  
“I understand, I’m sorry…but this all seems very odd to me, why wait six months after the incident to do something about it? I know you can’t tell me, but it doesn’t seem very right to me.” That was a very good question; if they knew well enough that Azrael was becoming corrupt that Simeon tried to warn me, then how could they not know how or why? Why didn’t they investigate when it happened, when all of it was still very fresh? And why are two new Archangels in charge of it and not Michael, he was there! Did that make him a liability as well?  
“Tèa, my love, you have to stop.”  
“Aw is my Luci getting sleepy?”  
“No, you’ve just made a valid point and I have work to do.” I sat up and kissed her repeatedly and rested my forehead on hers as I cupped her face.  
“You are simply brilliant, I think there is a lot more to this than we first thought. I cannot let you stay here for this, I’m so sorry, and I’m sorry for how I spoke to you.” I kissed her again as I lead her to the door.  
“I will hopefully see you tomorrow, is that alright?”  
“Oh, well sure okay.” I kissed her forehead and shut the door, I put on a pot of coffee and I took out the manuscripts. I had my own investigation to do.   
J  
Well he seemed in better spirits, I could say that. I didn’t get a chance to tell him that all of our brothers were at the transfer dorms; but I suppose I will let him be for now. If he wouldn’t let me take on some of his work then I will take his brothers out of his hair, since he didn’t like all the loud music distracting him from his tasks, I would gladly do him this favor.


	3. Somebody Has Serious Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kio has another low day that leads to a conversation that sparks new feelings, Jetea decides to break the news of the engagement to her best friend. Lucifer goes to Simeon with questions that leaves him with no answers

Part 2 Chapter 3  
K  
I was exhausted after an evening of practice, we were putting together an awesome new video and it was taking a lot of work, their bickering aside, we were making headway. I trudged my way up to my room and the first thing I had found wrong was that the door was repaired. I opened it hesitantly and to my surprise Yori was sitting on my bed with a pissed off look on his face.  
“Yori…how are you here?”  
“Kio you are some piece of work man, I tell you to keep me alive and you go and start fucking everything up around you! Sad, real sad, I had higher hopes for you.”  
“What are you talking about, I have been working hard as hell for you man! Every evening I have been producing and playing and writing and editing for you!” He chuckled as he leaned backwards on his hands.  
“Oh really? You sure you didn’t do it for you? I mean, you put in the work yeah, but you don’t put your heart in it; you don’t have the same drive. You can’t go in half assed and expect good results because you did one good song!”  
“What? My songs are great; Devils Cry, Purgatory Predator, Midnight Kiss-“  
“ALL GARBAGE!! And you know it! You ramble off some rhymes that might mean something to someone, but it’s so superficial that it doesn’t amount to shit! What happened to the freaky kid who had a lot of shit to say and no other way to do it but through his songs? And what’s worse you’re sacrificing your grades to churn out some crap songs that mean nothing to you!” he was right, I was writing songs that I didn’t really feel…but…if I show them….  
“It’s true, what did I send you to school for Kio if you are only going to play around? You haven’t even called me in weeks; I thought I raised you better than that.” My mother sat at my desk with a saddened expression.  
“Mother….I…I didn’t mean to-“  
“I called her here because you’re messing up big time man, I really thought you were better than that.”  
“I’m not mad baby, I’m just….disappointed.” I covered my ears, trying to drown out their voices and the door flew off the hinges again.  
“How did my son get to be so destructive?”  
“And we had such high hopes for you man, pity.”  
“Kio! Hey, earth to Kiomè, dude you alright?” I haven’t been alright since that dream; in fact it took everything in me to even be standing here right now.  
“That is the third time we had to cut in the past hour! This has to make the stream by tomorrow!”  
“We are burning daylight here and time is money!”  
“Kio what is your problem?!”  
“You guys SHUT THE HELL UP!! Leave him alone!” I threw my guitar down in a daze and walked away, all I could hear were so many voices of disappointment. I stepped into the hall and fell against the wall, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my head. I want so bad to go to bed.  
“Kio…hey, you alright man?” I didn’t answer, and I knew my best friend would sit beside me in silence instead of pushing me, and that was exactly what he did.  
“Not having a good day huh?”  
“I’m really tired.”  
“I know, we’ve been working hard lately, you should be tired after all the great stuff you’ve been putting out.”  
“It’s garbage….all of it, I cranked out some superficial bullshit that might make people happy and tanked my classes in the meantime. I’m such a fucking idiot…”  
“Hey, not every song needs to be a chart topper, we just want to be heard. If you feel the songs aren’t reflecting your soul then go back to what you used to write, you have a lot if material you haven’t touched. And as for your classes, I think we have been getting it together, you have been studying nonstop and working on this, but I’m starting to feel like this isn’t what you want to do.” I turned my head to look at him, he was leaning his head against the wall and looking at me a faint smile on his face.  
“Satan…what would you rather be doing? You took this on, but you never mentioned an interest in music before all of this….i mean what do you like to do?” His smile faded and he looked ahead as he sighed.  
“Honestly, I would be reading a good book right now, making sure all of my homework was done and immersing myself in a good story. To be quite honest, I have not socialized this much in quite some time, this fan service, the autographs and the band….i don’t know.” I turned and looked at him again, his eyes were looking far away into the other wall.  
“Then why did you let me pull you into this, why did you do all of this if it isn’t what you want?”  
“Because those days we would just sit in your room and jam a tune or two and bitch about our siblings meant something to me. I’m doing this because you have a goal, because you’re my friend.” He reached his hand down and stroked my back with a smirk. The way he looked at me made my heart thump, like he wasn’t truly looking at me, but really in me.  
“Are you looking at my soul again? Does it have you that intrigued man?”  
“I told you, your soul is dark, dangerous and very beautiful; it’s a nice soul…I see a lot of myself in you.”  
“Satan…” I didn’t know what to say, the way he looked at me with such kindheartedness and his words spoken so softly made my face red, why would he lay on such praise like that?  
“Do you want to call it a night?”  
“But we have to finish shooting the video and then I have to do the edits and-“ He hooked my chin with his finger and made me look him in the eye, he was stern this time.  
“Do YOU want to call it a night?” I was so exhausted, and if I had any hope of keeping myself sane I still had to study.  
“Yeah…I want to go home.” He stood up and went back into the room.  
“Alright, it’s a wrap we are calling it a night!”  
“What the hell man! We have a video to finish I have to put it up tomorrow!”  
“How am I ‘sposed to make money like this!”  
“ENOUGH!” I couldn’t hear what he had said after that as he lowered his voice; Satan was doing so much for me, it seemed almost like he was doting. Why, why would he do all of this for me from the beginning? Why would he come to my defense right or wrong? Could it be that-  
“Hey, Kio!”  
“Hey Tèa.” She looked down to me with a concerned grimace and I looked away from her.  
“Isn’t there somewhere you need to be?”  
“I just wanted to talk.”  
“About what?”  
“I wanted to know how you were doing; I haven’t had a chance to really talk to you lately. I missed you.” I looked at her and her eyes seemed caring as well, but I know better when it came to her. Even if she could be nice I couldn’t let her be too close.  
“I’m fine, I’m just really tired, and I’m ready to go home.” She petted my hair and smiled.  
“I called Mother, she says she’s happy that you’re doing good and that she is happy that you have made friends.” Even she could make time to call our mother…I’m such a failure.  
“Kiomè….you sure you’re alright?” I stood abruptly and looked at her hatefully.  
“I’m fine, now if you’ll excuse me.” I moved around her and walked into the room to see everyone standing around agitated.  
“Oh look the princess decided to join us again!”  
“Mammon that’s enough!”  
“What? We came out here, knowin’ we could get in trouble doin’ this thing, puttin’ all our time in it and for what? We got almost nothin’ done today! I coulda been doin’ my damn essay!”  
“Then you can go home and do it now, there you go! Now shut your damn mouth!!” Satan punched mammon right in the mouth and was about to hit him again when I grabbed his arm.  
“Stop it!! Satan take it easy!” He pulled his arm from me, I could feel the utter rage within him and it was almost toxic. It reminded me of my own anger and I saw what he meant when he said when he saw himself within me.   
“Levi, I will still help with the edits, we can make it so that we can use the footage we have, maybe splice some of the previous ones into it and lay the audio over it. We will make the deadline and Mammon you will make your money. I’m sorry guys…I just don’t feel up to it today.” They were silent and for the most part felt remorseful but Satan was still angry. I took his shoulder and smiled at him, and when his own eyes softened in response and he smiled back…  
“You don’t have to do that Kio, you’re too nice for your own good. I guess I like that about you too.” The notion hit me that it was possible Satan had stronger feelings than I thought and the moment I believed he saw me in that light…I felt very…very confused.  
J  
The guys were busy with their thing and Lucifer was busy as always so I took the time to look for Beel. I know he was playing some sort of sport but I hadn’t the chance to talk to him about it; which made me feel horrible because Valac was on his team and I knew it all from him and not my best friend. I went to the playing field where they were practicing and I saw them running and colliding with each other. It sounded very violent and I flinched at the sound of the impact. Soon a whistle blew and they jumped up and began running along to leave. I waved to get Beel’s attention and he looked up as he removed his head gear and smiled widely. I had even packed a lunch for him, I knew he would be hungry.  
“Tèa, I’m so happy you came by; hey, don’t hug me I’m all sweaty!”  
“I don’t care, I missed my best friend!” he blushed a little and I handed him the bag of freshly made sandwiches and cookies which he took graciously. We began to walk together and I thought about what he had said to me over the past year, I knew very well that he still loved me; even if he was satisfied with being my best friend, knowing the news would potentially hurt him pained me greatly.   
“So what sport is that; it looks gruesome!” He was still toweling the sweat from his hair and looked at me surprised.  
“It’s called Brimstone Ball, it’s like human rugby but it has a lot more running and tackling. Hey could you wait a sec while I shower and I’ll walk you home? I don’t want to walk beside you all smelly.” I nodded and he ran into the locker room with the others leaving me with the bag of food. My best friend has had mixed feelings about my relationship from the start, he was one of the first that loved me and asked me to go steady early on and I had told him that I wasn’t ready for a relationship with anyone. If I had known that months later I would’ve been in a relationship with Lucifer I would have chosen very different words. I cared so deeply for Beel that I couldn’t bear to tell him when the relationship started and that only proved to hurt him more; what would this news do to him?  
“Hey, I’m back!”  
“Good, did you get squeaky clean?” I handed him back the bag and he began to eat again.  
“Mm-hmm, I feel much better now.”   
“Good, I also got you some chocolate covered bat wings; I know they’re your favorite.” His eyes glittered as he took the bag of treats and paused before putting one in his mouth.  
“Something is wrong isn’t it?” He looked down and I felt my heart pound.  
“Why would you say that?”  
“Usually when people have bad news to tell me, they throw food at me to distract me. You gave me my favorite snack….and all these sandwiches and cookies. What is going on, just talk to me Tèa.” I took a deep breath as we walked and I had no other way to stall.  
“Lucifer proposed to me….” He put the treat back in the zip lock bag and put it in his backpack.   
“And I take it you said yes.”  
“I did accept, yes.”  
“Oh.” We were silent for several minutes as we walked, my anxiety grew with every step; what was he thinking? What was he feeling?   
“Beel…?”  
“Our team is doing pretty good so far, they say they are going to make me captain; I don’t think I’m that good but everyone seems to like the idea.”  
“That’s great.”  
“Well everyone but Valac, he said we needed to settle it over an arm wrestling match and I told him that if he wanted to take the role he could just fine, I didn’t care.”  
“That sounds like him….but-“  
“But he was adamant, he wanted to settle it that way, he wanted to earn it. So we did it and I won, but I still wanted him to have the role but he said that I won so I earned it.”  
“Beel we need to talk about-“  
“What do you want me to say Tèa, that I’m happy for you? Do you want me to tell you that I wish you both the best?!”  
“I want you to tell me what you’re feeling.”  
“Well I don’t want to do that, I don’t want to talk about what I feel.”  
“Beel, you’re my best friend, I trust you with everything; that goes both ways.” His eyes looked so pained, he walked faster and I sped up to keep pace.  
“You trust me to protect your heart but never allow me to have it….”  
“Beel please wait up!”  
“You told me you didn’t want a relationship; you told me that it wasn’t me but you at fault.”  
“I didn’t at the time, you have to believe that!”  
“And then just a few months later your hanging on the arm of my brother, the same one you claimed you would never see yourself with!” he began to run and I raced behind him hardly keeping up with him.  
“And because you told me that I was your best friend, that I was somehow your favorite, I followed behind you and smiled the whole way! I believed you when you said you loved me, I stayed the ever loyal best friend to you, even when you kept things from me!” I tripped and he slowed to a stop, changing into his demon form and breathing heavily.  
“I have done everything! I have supported you, I have stayed loyal to you, and what do I get?! He wasn’t the one who stayed around your room in case you would have nightmares! He wasn’t the one that accepted you for who you were from the very beginning! He wasn’t there to hold you until you fell asleep when you would cry! He wasn’t the one who listened to you when you were feeling down! He didn’t do any of those things, and yet he is the one you are marrying AND WHAT DO I GET?!!” He punched a tree, causing it to splinter and fall and I jumped out of my skin. He sat in the middle of the trail and he began to cry.  
“Oh Beel…oh Beel…I’m so sorry…” I didn’t know what to do or say to that, he was right. I was horrible to him, and I expected him to just accept it all just because I made him my best friend. I crawled over to him as he tried to wipe his face feeling my own tears flow.  
“I’m not some idiot, I don’t just think about food all the time! I feel things, I think about a lot and it isn’t fair! It isn’t fair that you treat me like that when you say it isn’t the case! What is wrong with me, what is it about me that makes everyone think I’m dumb?! I’m not stupid, so I know when I’m being cast aside for something better! You could have just said that instead of making me think I was worth anything to you!” Everyone always acts like he has nothing worthwhile to say, like his mind is only on food. They treat him like he has no personality, like he would follow along with whatever as long as he had food and dammit if I didn’t do the same in this situation!   
“I know you aren’t, you are so much more than that, I know you are…please don’t cry Beel, I’m so sorry.” I ran my fingers in his hair and scratched his scalp affectionately; he proceeded to grab my arm and pull me into him, pressing my body to his firmly in a hug and buried his face in my neck.  
“I want more…” He said it low and guttural as he grazed my neck with his lips affectionately and held me tightly making my hair stand on end…of course, he was a glutton; if I gave him an inch, naturally he would only want more.  
“Beel you need to stop.” He cupped my face with one hand as he hovered over my mouth while gripping me with the other arm.  
“I just wanted a taste…I bet you would taste really good.” He leaned in but looked in my eyes before doing so and pulled back and shook his head like he were in a fog. He looked at me terrified, his face was beet red and his eyes were wide.  
“What did I almost do?!” he released me and I wiped the tears from his face.  
“Beel please, nothing happened….” But this did cross a line, why didn’t I hit him? I should have slapped some sense into him as soon as he let me go but…I hurt him so much already. I moved to get out of his lap but he hugged me again, this time more platonically.  
“I’m so sorry, I loved you from the beginning but I…I shouldn’t have crossed the line like that!” He was shaking he was so upset, he quickly let me go and stood, putting ample distance between us.  
“Beel, this isn’t your fault, you have every right to be upset. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I was using you. You really are my best friend…I still have to tell the others.” He stopped walking and turned slowly.  
“Mammon isn’t going to like this either. I will go to Lucifer today and tell him what I’ve done and accept my punishment.”  
“You haven’t done anything!”   
“We both know I wasn’t allowing you to go free, what friend does that to another?!”  
“I trust you! I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me! Don’t beat yourself up over this!”  
“But Lucifer should know; he didn’t deserve that.” No…no he didn’t deserve that at all. We walked again silently and mournfully, not knowing just how bad things would get once we did tell him.  
“I am happy for the two of you. I want you, but Lucifer needs you, so don’t mind me being jealous.”  
“I still don’t like that I hurt you, why didn’t you tell me just how badly you were feeling?” He looked over with flushed cheeks and smirked.  
“Because I’m a glutton for punishment…it isn’t always about food Tèa.”  
“Oh Beel….”  
“I think it would be best if I stayed away from you for a while, after that…I feel very dirty again. What would have happened if I didn’t see the way you looked at me…you would have hated me, and once I had a taste….i would only want more.”  
“You are more than your sin Beel.”  
“I know…but still, I hope you can understand; it’s for the best.” I cried silently as we walked the rest of the way home, this went worse than I thought it would go.  
L  
“Simeon, I need to have a word with you, can you speak somewhere in private?” The angel looked to me curious and stood to enter the hallway together, he was the only one who could tell me anything about this whole thing. I couldn’t help but feel that there was some sort of ulterior motive here.  
“What is going on Lucifer?”  
“You can keep a secret right?”  
“I don’t lie, but I don’t gossip either if that’s what you mean.”  
“Look I need to know what went on after you and Michael went back after the incident. What was said and why there is an investigation on us right now.” Simeon looked at me wide eyed and shook his head.  
“If Father has engaged something then I shouldn’t discuss it. I would be tainting the situation.”  
“But Simeon, you were there! It was you that came to warn me when she was turning foul, if you knew then and warned me, then perhaps you had to have known why she went corrupt in the first place! And if that is the case, why are we being blamed for it?! Diavolo risks losing his entire program, his dream! You have to tell me what you know.” I never thought I would find myself pleading to an angel of all creatures but Simeon wasn’t the type to hold something over another’s head like that. He looked around and lead me farther down the hall.  
“Yes I knew…I could see her spirit….turning.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We all have spirits, ours are pure white and yours are very dark; just as you can see souls and their qualities we can see them as well and Azrael was turning dark with every passing second. That is why I gave you the warning.”  
“You said she isn’t who she says she is….beware the forbidden fruit…”  
“She had been trying to convince demons that salvation was possible, she would preach to the low levels about our Father, about how kind and just He is and persuade them to want to be cleansed. In the human world this is considered to be good work, however there were problems.”  
“What sort of problems?” as though trying to convert our people weren’t enough.  
“She started with a gathering of low level demons, convince them to want salvation and and preach to them. When I saw this I simply thought she was playing church until….she cleansed them. She touched them and displaced her own pure energy into them, this caused them to burn up and die instantly. And she was sad at first for what she had done. But as time went on and I continued to watch her I notice her attitude about it drastically changed and she went to higher class demons.”  
“You said you were watching her, how were you doing this? I didn’t think they allowed lower angels to peer through the looking glass.” There as a particular mirror that allowed the Archangels to watch over a specific area they wished, in most cases you can even watch over a particular person.  
“Well as the human race grew we were allowed to survey more, but as I watched Azarel….i had to say something! I wasn’t sure if she would try to convince you that you could come back.”  
“Like I would ever want to, the absurdity!”  
“In any case she convinced eighty four students to at least want to.”  
“But…most of my brothers were involved with that as well...what does that mean exactly?! Did my brothers want salvation?! Did they grasp at the chance to return even if it were so small?”  
“I couldn’t watch her at all hours, so I do not know what she said or how she got a hold of your brothers and as soon as I alerted you I was forbidden from peering through the glass.”  
“If this is true then why the investigation? Why are we being targeted?”  
“Who are the Archangels in charge of it?”  
“Uriel and Gabriel.” I wanted to spit at uttering their names.  
“That seems obvious, Uriel disliked you even when you were an angel, he never could get over what happened.”  
“I could care less about his sentiment, he is doing harm to Diavolo by throwing around these accusations!”  
“I don’t see Gabriel having any motive to accuse you, we all gave our accounts as to what happened after it was all said and done and I told them everything. Uriel didn’t want to accept that she would become corrupt on her own even when we spoke of what we saw with our own eyes, she was our sister after all but they were close, like how you all were with…”  
“What is your point?”  
“My point is…that Uriel isn’t going to take this lying down and if he stirred up enough probable cause to get Father to allow this then who knows what else could be unearthed.” This was horrifying, if Uriel had a vendetta against me, then this would be tragic for the program, for Diavolo, for everything! What was he after, and why did he think I was involved?  
“If you excuse me Lucifer, I must be off.”  
“Of course…thank you Simeon.” He turned to leave and stopped, looking at me with saddened eyes.  
“You know I have no grudges against you Lucifer, it is why I chose to save your life that day, that and so I could see your face each time I mention it.”  
“I would prefer it if you didn’t.”  
“That being said, what had happened….of course it wasn’t right…but I don’t believe it constitutes this witch hunt. So if that is what Uriel is after then I don’t think this will stop here. What you did…well, I’m simply saying that you should be careful. Angels can hold grudges and Uriel has his sights on you it seems…Father has destroyed nations over jealousy. There is not telling what will happen if Uriel would be so bold as to act out any true intentions.”  
“I am not afraid of him, nor will I ever be; he will never be more than the underling who got lucky simply because there was a job opening.” Simeon looked at me with troubled eyes and sighed.  
“Angels hold grudges and because of that they do become corrupt….you almost lost your life the last time and I have been forbidden from acting in such a manner again.”  
“They ban you from saving lives simply because you….assisted me? Now who is being petty and vindictive?”  
“Please! Do not blaspheme in my presence!” I crossed my arms and sighed.  
“I will pray for you Lucifer.”  
“Don’t bother, it will fall on deaf ears and I don’t need help from them; not in the slightest.”  
“Then I will wish you the best of luck…and I will pray Uriel isn’t doing as I suspect.”  
“Wait what does that-“ He disappeared. I stood alone with more questions than answers, what is truly going on here??


	4. Punishments Big and Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel decides to tell Lucifer about what happened. Kio confusion deepens as he begins to see things he doesn't know if he ants to see. Jetea finds out firsthand what it is like to be out of the loop with her brothers.

Part 2 Chapter 4  
J  
“Beel you do not have to do this, we can think of another way that won’t cause so much trouble! Really, I’m not angry with you honest!” we stood in the hallway outside Lucifer’s door; Beel looked utterly defeated like a lamb going to slaughter and I couldn’t stop him.  
“Tèa….i have to. I have to take responsibility for what I’ve done, I shouldn’t have overpowered you like that, I almost made a move on you and I don’t want to think about what would have happened if I had…I deserve to be punished. But…could you go in with me, I don’t deserve it, but I would feel better telling him if you were there.” My heart was in my throat, there was no stopping him; he may be a demon but he had honor and he was also stubborn.  
“Of course I will.” I wiped my face dry and he knocked on the door. There was no answer at first and he knocked again.  
“Yes, come in!” He already sounded agitated, this was not a good sign. Beel took a deep breath and entered with me behind him. Lucifer sat at his desk working as usual, he seemed to brighten when he saw me but narrowed his eyes when he looked at the look on both our faces.  
“What is the meaning of this, why so melancholy Beloved?” I couldn’t look him in the eye without crying and I simply focused on a button on his shirt as Beel cleared his throat.  
“It is all my fault Lucifer, I made a mistake and I upset her.” He sat straighter and I know his eyes were on me know, I just focused on the button.  
“Beel, what happened?” Beel stepped forward his head lowered in submission and guilt as he clasped his hands together.  
“During a conversation…I had gotten upset. She tried to comfort me and…I purposefully overpowered her. She told me to stop, but I didn’t listen at first and I almost…” Beel choked and I saw a look of straight murder in my fiancé’s eyes. He snapped the pen he held in his hand.  
“You almost, what Beel? Please indulge me!”  
“He almost kissed me, dammit Beel, are you trying to make it sound worse than what it was?!!” I didn’t mean to raise my voice at him, but I remembered what he had done to Mammon over a kiss; from that I had reason to believe he would nearly kill his own brother if he suspected he had tried to force himself on me. Lucifer’s eyes darted over to his brother and his eyes narrowed again.  
“Is what she said true Beel, what else did you do?!”  
“I…well yeah…I don’t understand, make it worse? What did it sound like?” I couldn’t tell if he was just that innocent or oblivious. Lucifer sat back in a sigh and rested his head on his fist.  
“Beloved, leave us please.”  
“No.” I looked up at me and chuckled and I swear I heard an ‘of course not’ under his breath.  
“Jetèa, I need to speak to my brother alone. Get out.” I only crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one leg. He stood with a note of seriousness on his face and leaned over his desk.  
“NOW!” I flinched at his tone and took a step back but I had all intention of standing my ground.  
“Tèa, it’s okay.” Beel smiled at me and I heart twisted, I looked back to my fiancé and his eyes didn’t carry the same anger they had. I sighed and stepped out and walked all the way to the dorms. I didn’t want to hear what was about to happen.  
L  
“Beel make sure the door is shut and locked.” He jiggled the handle and it didn’t give and I stepped from behind my desk.  
“Beel, of all my brothers, you are the one I expected the least to put their hands on her. I honestly figured after seeing Mammon all of you would have gotten a clear message to keep your hands to yourselves.” He lowered his head and stared to the floor.  
“I know, I really messed up, I’m so sorry Lucifer. I betrayed your trust and hers; I am ready to accept my punishment.” I removed my gloves and put them in my pocket as I walked closer to him.  
“And what possessed you to act like such a Neanderthal?”  
“She told me about the engagement….” I stopped and looked at him a minute. I wasn’t born last millennia; I knew he loved her, I could tell from the way he looked at her. But I also knew that he respected her enough to obey boundaries; I had honestly never seen this coming.  
“And I take it you reacted from emotion correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“So let me get this story straight: Jetèa informs you that we are engaged, you get upset and she being who she is comes to comfort you. And then you repay that by overpowering her…how exactly?”  
“I….grabbed her and I held her close to me. And….I…wouldn’t let her go.”  
“So you restrained her against her will, I bet you took delight in the smell of her didn’t you?” He swallowed hard and slowly nodded; my brother was too honest for his own good.   
“And she told you to stop, but you didn’t listen to her…and then you almost kissed her? Exactly what did you do first to incite her to say that before you tried to kiss her?” He looked up at me fearfully as he took a finger and grazed the left side of my neck to give me an idea.  
“Okay…you grabbed her, restrained her, touched her inappropriately, and didn’t obey her when she told you to stop. And then you tried to kiss her?”  
“….Yes Sir….”  
“What made you stop?”  
“The look in her eyes…she looked afraid of me…” He looked absolutely ashamed of himself.  
“When you let her go, did she punish you?”  
“No, she didn’t, Lucifer I-“ I slapped him hard in the face making him stumble into the closed door. He soon got his bearings again and I simply walked back to my desk.  
“Wait….that’s it?”  
“Did you expect more?”  
“Well, yes, it’s what I deserve. You aren’t going to beat me to an inch of my life? String me up by my toes, make me lay on a bed of nails, set me on fire, anything?!”   
“I gave you the punishment she should have given you. If you truly are trying to be a masochist about it, you can clean my room and my study as well as both bathrooms.” He came forward and leaned over my desk his eyes wild and his left cheek a dark red.  
“I have really made a horrible mistake! I deserve more than cleaning duty, you beat Mammon black and blue and all I set is a slap in the face?!”  
“Mammon heard we were together and not only actually kissed her, but then tried to convince her there were feelings between them in an attempt to steal her from me. You crossed the line but luckily came to your senses before such a punishment was needed.” He didn’t look satisfied and I sighed.  
“Very well Beel, if you are that adamant about it, Jetèa has to have a chaperone when she is to go out and as you know I have been tied to other engagements so I shall place that task onto you. If she leaves RAD and everyone else is busy you are to walk her home, if she leaves here and I am busy with my tasks, you are to walk her home, if she suddenly wants to go shopping at midnight you are to stay by her side until she is safely home.”  
“I…I don’t understand why that is a punishment.”  
“I’m not stupid Beel…it will be, I promise. Now go, I’m busy and now I need a new pen.” He hesitated and turned to leave my room. No Beel, with that look in your eyes, nothing else does it justice. Nothing I could dish out would be worse than the feeling that you permanently lost someone you deeply cared about. And to be forced around them knowing you can never have them…it was cruel even for me. But I know them both, she cares deeply for Beel, and he would try to distance himself from her due to his guilt. This was for her more than anything.  
“And Beel?”  
“Yes Lucifer?”  
“Soon she is to be my wife….you touch her again, in any fashion that is inappropriate; you will think Mammon’s punishment was the slap in the face. Am I understood?”  
“Yes Sir.” He left and I looked over the paperwork I still had to complete. Riley’s account still bugged me. It was so vague; we had chalked it up to Azrael simply manipulating him. He said that she told him what to write on the paper but he didn’t know where it came from or what it was for. This was becoming more and more troublesome, if the angels decided that what we gave them wasn’t enough and they came back things would only get worse. I looked closer at the pages that we had copied and I noticed something very odd. There was information about a particular ring that could control demons without having to displace celestial energy into them. From the looks of the notes she was trying to track it’s location but hit a dead end….but the picture drawn here…looked eerily familiar.  
K  
“And when she reached the hidden lair she sat low to the cobble floor as she thought she heard a distant voice. Her breath shuddered as she waited, she swore she heard footsteps creeping closer and covered her mouth to muffle her potential screams. Could it be Darac, the dragon tamer who was suspected to be the murderer? Or maybe it was Jolton, the blacksmith who was to blame? Whomever it was, the culprit was returning to the scene of the crime and possibly to tie up any loose ends.” Listening to Satan read his mystery novels was always intriguing; he made it sound like we were really there and I could see it, the heroine crouched low in the shadows as the sound of footsteps crept closer and the smell of dirt, wine and stale blood in the air, hitting her nose as she panted…  
“Is it that boring that you are falling asleep Kio?” I looked over to him sitting in his chair with a smirk, his golden hair falling into his eyes as he tilted his head, I found it….stop that!  
“Not at all, in fact, it’s like I’m there.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah…sometimes if I can imagine places or scenarios and it’s like it’s really happening; like I’m really there. And if I focus hard enough I can make others see it too.”  
“I keep forgetting you’re a psychic; can you see into the future too?”  
“For the umpteenth time Satan, I cannot do that. I’m telekinetic, my powers mainly focus on the mechanics of the brain, so making you see things, hear my own thoughts or whatever, that’s just chemicals and electric signals nothing more. I mean I can move shit too but other than that it’s nothing special. So no lottery numbers, no future readings; hell I don’t really like using the ones I do have.”  
“Why not?”  
“How fucked up is it to have so much power over other people and yet you can’t control your own mind? And even so people would either be afraid of you for having it or try to use you because of it. I would rather be hated for being a waste of space than be feared for being dangerous.”  
“I told you not to talk like that; you are not a waste of space, nothing of the kind do you understand?” His tone was serious; I hadn’t meant to upset him. But I looked up at him and his eyes drilled into me so intently that I only nodded in response. He got up from his chair and crawled onto the bed to lean over me, that same earnest in his eyes as he leaned so close to me that I could feel the warmth of his body.  
“I want you to say it, say you aren’t a waste of space; I want you to say it like you believe it.” he smelled of vanilla, cinnamon and oak and his breath hit my face like a gentle puff. I stared up into his emerald eyes confused and a little intimidated, he had never done this before, why get so riled up because I downed myself a little, it was nothing new. He hooked my chin with his finger and lifted it a little and my heart pounded, what the hell was going on??!!  
“Kio! I said do you hear me? I want to hear you say it!” He was sitting back in his chair…he never moved. That meant…oh no; no no no no no no!  
“I…uhhh….I’m not a waste of space.” He stared at me a moment longer and then relaxed as he looked back into the page.  
“That will do for now, so how about you show me?” Oh no, this can’t be happening!   
“Show you what?”   
“You said you were in the lair, I want you to show me, I want to be there to. Do you think you can do it?”   
“Y…yeah…give me a sec, let me focus.” It’s easier the closer I am to him but I wasn’t about to ask him to come here.  
“Hey I am seeing something, but it’s hazy.”  
“Damn, sorry-“   
“Would it work if you were closer?” Fuck!  
“Yeah…it does.” He got up and sat on the bed beside me.  
“Is this fine?” I sat up and with a shaking hand took him by the back of his head and leaned my forehead against his, and then I focused on the hidden lair and the heroine, nothing else.  
“Oh wow….i can even smell the dirt and dried blood from the crime scene…”  
“Pretty cool huh?” I leaned back and he seemed so excited, I felt my face redden, I knew he was going to compliment me again.  
“I’m going to read onto the next chapter, this is so awesome! Don’t do this for anyone else but me okay?” He sounded a little possessive about it, or maybe that was my mind being weird again. He sat back over in his chair, picking up the book.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it…” He continued to read and I felt this lead ball in the pit of my stomach, I can’t believe that happened; it felt so real! I had hoped those illusions were long gone years ago…why the hell was this happening all over again?!

“So what do you think this means for you and your friend?” Diavolo looked at me patiently as I pondered my entire existence at this moment.  
“I have no idea, I mean at first I thought that everything was fine, I mean we have been friends for a little while and then I started to think of her differently. It was sudden, like I didn’t expect it at all and it sort of frightens me. I mean, she’s a great person; but I never saw myself thinking of her in that way before.” I had been going to Diavolo for advice for a couple of months now, ever since his talk about power and how lonely it makes a person. I can understand that, we were both born with things that cursed us and our lives didn’t make the circumstances too much better.  
“I mean honestly Kiomè it seems like a case of puppy love, I mean suddenly thinking of the girl before you fall asleep when you don’t mean to; she seems to be a completely different person when the two of you are alone versus around her family. I can see this may be a sweet little crush.” Of all things for you to say….why that?  
“Well I’m not looking for that type of relationship, I would rather keep focused on my grades I had just finished my exams and I’m nervous for the first time in a very long while.”  
“I don’t see why you’re nervous, you always had the best scores of your class, but don’t worry, I bet you did fine.”   
“I will believe that when I see it.” He looked at me with concern and sat back.  
“Kiomè…do you often down yourself like this, do you have a positive outlook on yourself?” I waved my hands in the air, I knew where this was going.  
“I don’t need you to assess me Dr. D, I’m fine. I don’t need a psych evaluation.”  
“I know Kiomè, but I truly feel that you should get to the root of these thoughts and emotions. I’m happy that you come to chat but I don’t have the ability to truly help you long term. However Barbatos-“  
“I already said I don’t need help so drop it!!” I could feel myself bristle and he watched me steadily, I had splintered the armrests with my hands.  
“Excuse me…I apologize Sir, I will pay to have this chair replaced.” Just like I had the door replaced; Lucifer was surprised to see me installing it, I do clean my own messes unbeknownst to others.  
“I’m more concerned for you Kiomè; here just take this pamphlet and read over it. If it looks too familiar then will you at least think about what I said? Meet me halfway here.” I took the paper from him with a sigh.  
“Yes Sir, I should go now, my friends are expecting me.” He stood with me and walked me to the door.  
“Well you have a good evening, and about your dilemma; I think the best thing to do is be honest with yourself and be honest with this little lady. Who knows she may like you as well.” He smiled at me and I nodded, there would be no way in heaven that would happen. This was nothing more than just some twisted change in my subconscious. I was grateful to him and my mind ran away with it, I just have to control it.   
“Thank you Sir, I will.” I left to the dorms for practice, we had been practicing there for weeks while also trying to bring our grades up; it was exhausting but I could only hope that it was paying off. I couldn’t let the guys down and I would be mortified if my parents found I had been slacking.  
“Hey, there you are! I was going to send a search party after you! We have to get this recording together for the CD, this is the last song and I think it will be good to go!”  
“This baby will sell for a good eighty Grimm a piece, we will be rolling in it!”  
“We are selling them for thirty apiece and no, you will be paying your bills so Lucifer stays off our asses!”  
“Speaking of which, did everyone do their chores and turn in their homework?”  
“Yup!”  
“Of course.”  
“Yea, yea…it’s done.”  
“Sure did.”  
“Good, we don’t need a reason to make him suspicious, let’s get started okay?” Satan looked over to me curiously and motioned for me to come closer.  
“Are you alright, you look a little flushed.”  
“I’m fine Satan.” He felt my forehead as he looked me in the eye, damn I hope he didn’t hear my heart pounding.  
“You do feel a bit warm, are you sure you’re up to it today?”  
“I’m fine, stop acting like my mother, I already have one!” He looked at me surprised and crossed his arms.  
“Alright, my bad; just checking on you is all, I figure that’s what best friends are supposed to do!”  
“Yeah well you don’t have to be all over my fucking ass all the time! Give me some damn space once in a while; I shouldn’t have to give you an essay every time I leave you for an hour!”  
“Fine I will, you’re nothing but an ungrateful bastard anyway!”  
“ungrateful, right, how many of your friends throw themselves at your feet when you check on them every twenty minutes?! Hmm, tell me!”  
“You said to leave you the hell alone and I will how about you shut the hell up before I knock you the hell out?!” He looked at me hatefully but something in his eyes was off. He felt…embarrassed.   
“Satan…am I…your first best bud?” His face flushed and he turned his head.  
“Look who is asking for essays now, either make up your mind or leave me the hell alone!” I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug; I held him tightly as I rested my head on his shoulder.  
“I could never leave you alone, I never felt more alive since you the day you chose to be my friend…I’m sorry.”  
“Why the hell are you staring at me like that?!” shit…it happened again.  
“I’m sorry….i didn’t mean to treat you that way. Please forgive me, I’m rusty when it comes to this friend thing.” He softened and sighed.  
“Oi, you ladies done powderin’ ya noses we’d like to get started! Ya both pretty, now let’s go!” Satan grumbled and walked past me without a passing glance. What the hell is wrong with me?!  
L  
“It’s been so long since we were able to spend some time together Luci, I wasn’t sure I remembered what you even looked like.” Tèa rested her head on my shoulder as we walked to the dorms together. The past few weeks my brothers had actually managed to pick their grades up and it seemed right to congratulate them on their success.   
“I could say the same for you, I would have sworn you weren’t this gorgeous the last time I saw you.”  
“Now Lucifer, are you trying to butter me up for a bit of snuggle time?”  
“That depends, is it working?” She laughed at that, I missed hearing her laugh. We hadn’t heard from the angels in weeks and I could only hope this was a good sign; maybe they were satisfied with what we gave them and found that we were not to blame. But still…some of those notes in the Grimiore were disturbing. The picture of that ring was so familiar like I had seen it before, and if that were the case and it has that kind of power, I would be very harmful to us. And if it were possible that she was not the sole perpetrator…then who was working with her?  
“Tèa…do you hear that?” I would hear music coming from the commons area as we entered.  
“Oh yeah, they’re probably still practicing.” I checked my pocket watch, it was just after eight.  
“Still practicing?”  
“Yeah they have been coming here for weeks now, they said the music was distracting you from your work so they practice here now.”  
“And what time do they normally begin?”  
“Well, I make sure their work is done first and they’ve been on top of that, so I would say maybe between five thirty and six, usually around then. Ow, Lucifer your hurting my hand!” Here I had thought I was keeping careful watch over them, I was told they were studying over here and I allowed it because she was lonely! But instead they were using her for her space so that they could undermine me!! I ran to the commons area and found them no doubt in the middle of a song. Levi was adjusting the microphone and looking over the screen as it recorded. They didn’t notice me, of course they didn’t; why they only live for their frivolous fun, that and making me look foolish! I picked a vase from the side table near the couches and threw it straight threw Mammon’s drum set, hitting him right in the stomach and knocking him down in a loud crash.  
“What the hell?!”  
“Oh shit guys look!”  
“Oh no…” I walked over to them with purpose as grabbed the many chords that connected to their equipment and yanked it hard, smashing everything and ripping Belphie’s bass out of his hands making it smash to the floor in pieces. Kiomè saw was I was about to do and unplugged his quickly before it could be taken along as well.  
“Well aren’t you so very intelligent; I have said that from the start Kiomè, you are a smart young man. Which is why I gather you were the one that set up this little rendezvous, hmm, it’s only fitting you would be the ring leader; you would stop at nothing to see me beaten wouldn’t you!!” I grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him off his feet, shaking him violently.   
“Let him go Lucifer!! Get your damn hands off him!!” Satan shoved me but I pushed him back and still had a hold of Kiomè as he struggled to break free of my grip.   
“Oh I am nowhere near done with the rest of you! I was being lenient when I gave you a two hour time period! I warned you to not let your grades slip and you not only defied me at every turn, you’re all a bunch of liars as well! And I bet it was your idea wasn’t it?! You love to defy and provoke me, you love to act so rebellious, you think you’re so much smarter than me don’t you?!” By this time Tèa had come in but I didn’t notice or care how she was reacting.   
“Answer me!!” He refused to answer; he instead looked at me with a mix of insolence and hostility and I thought of the perfect punishment as I grabbed his beloved guitar from him, breaking the strap in the process.  
“NO!! PUT HER DOWN!!”   
“Oh so now you have something to say?!”   
“Lucifer don’t!!” I threw it at the far wall smashing it into pieces. He fell to his knees as he stared at the shattered instrument and as I turned to the others I saw Tea looking to her brother fearfully.   
“Kio?”   
“Hey man, you alright?” He sat at my feet, staring at the pile of debris on the floor across the room. Satan came over to pull him up and when she did so Kiomè shoved him with force. I had feared I had pushed him too far and he would go into a rage but he looked at me in despair before running away. His sister covering her mouth with sadness in her eyes, Satan’s angry scowl turned into a sly and satisfied smirk as he looked back at me.  
“Oh I’m just getting started-“  
“Lucifer….” Diavolo stood on the other side of the room; it looked like he was there the whole time.  
“Diavolo…!” He looked over the wreckage and held out his hands in confusion.  
“What in Sheol is the meaning of all of this?!”  
“I had warned them repeatedly about this little hobby of theirs getting in the way of their academics. As soon as it did, I restricted their privileges so that they would focus on their studies. And they had in fact gotten their grades up, and I came here to tell them this and I find that they had been going behind my back, lying to me and to Tèa and partaking in this juvenile play anyway!!” He turned to them and shook his head dismayed.  
“Oh dear, so you fellas lied about it; well no, I cannot condone that.”  
“Wait you guys lied to me?!” Mammon and Belphie looked to Tèa and hung their heads a little.  
“We’re sorry Tèa… but you would have sided with him.”  
“If you were failing yes, but I would have compromised; I would have helped you study in exchange for more time to practice! Never did you need to lie to me!!” She looked outright enraged but then shoved me angrily.  
“You’re lashing out at me honestly?!!”  
“Don’t you realize what you’ve done?! You were so busy being an angry barbarian that you didn’t think for a second what that guitar meant to him!”  
“I did, it is why I did it, and he will learn to not take such frivolous things for granted.” She looked at me angrily and stood closer to me so no one else would hear.  
“Yori gave him that guitar, it was a birthday gift he received from him months before he died.” I looked at her and felt utterly terrible, but there was no way that I could go back on it now; the damage was done.   
“Diavolo, why are you here?” He looked up like he had forgotten himself.  
“I had spoken to Kiomè earlier and he was worried about his exams, I came to tell him that I found out he had done exceptionally as expected and they offered to play a song since I noticed they were practicing. I didn’t realize they weren’t supposed to be, but I have to say that this was going a bit too far.” He was really telling me that I was going too far?! I only destroyed their things; they made enough money to buy it all back tenfold! They didn’t carry any of the responsibilities we had to; they didn’t bother to pull any of the weight we did! They were nothing but a bunch of children playing games while everything we fought for could potentially be ripped away from us! I fight every day to keep control of them and then I lay down the law I’m the barbarian?!  
“I hardly think this was too far, he was insolent to the very end; he wouldn’t answer a simple question when asked plainly!”  
“Because he was covering for me!” Satan looked at the smashed pieces and sighed heavily.  
“It…was my idea to go to Jetèa, but I didn’t come up with the lie! Mammon and Belphie started that garbage…but he covered for me because he didn’t know what we told her. You are such a piece of garbage Lucifer, I can’t believe I ever thought differently of you!” Satan proceeded to fun off.  
“Satan get back here we are not finished!!” Diavolo turned me back to face him.  
“Lucifer, I think you and I need to have a talk.” He looked at me seriously and he had a firm grip on my shoulder. I looked to the others who hung their heads and my fiancé looked near tears. He squeezed my shoulder and I looked back to him.  
“Right now, let’s go.”


	5. Loss of All Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetea is angry that the brothers lied to her and feels betrayed. Lucifer and Divavolo have an argument that leaves Mr. Pride feeling trapped and powerless. Kio opens up and Satan promises to stay by his side.

Part 2 Chapter 5  
J  
“I don’t understand…why you had to lie to me. Mammon, Belphagor, Leviathan tell me why… now.”  
“Uh-oh.”  
“Whole names.”  
“We’re in trouble now.” Diavolo had taken Lucifer out to talk and I looked to three of my brothers I thought I could trust and I had never felt so angry at them.  
“Start talking. the three of you, now.”  
“Well like we said, we figured you would side with Lucifer and we didn’t want you to alert him to what we wanted to do.” I looked to each of them and crossed my arms.  
“When in the time that we have known each other have I ever left you guys in the wind? Levi, when you locked yourself away because you felt guilty for attacking me, who was knocking at your door every day? You made you come out and face the world again and forgave you for it all? Belphie when you got caught cutting holes in… all of Lucifer’s left socks…”   
“Pfft, he always feels he has to be right, so…”   
“Who was it that stood up for you and lessened your punishment to bathroom duty for two weeks?” Belphie nodded and crossed his arms.  
“And Mammon, when you made a move on me and Lucifer beat the hell out of you; who was it that defended you when you were clearly in the wrong? And has he ever put his hands on you that way since then?”  
“Well…um….no, he hasn’t, not even with the hundred thousand Grimm credit card bill six months ago!”  
“That’s nothing to be proud of!”  
“When have I ever not been an advocate for you guys!! Why did you have to lie to me!!?” I was in tears now, darn these guys, I didn’t want to look like a crying fool! Mammon put his arms around me and pressed my head to his chest.  
“Shh, don’t cry…I know we hurt ya, what we did was bull, and we’re sorry. We weren’t thinkin’ of what ya was feelin’ when we did it. We just wanted to get a one up on Lucifer.” I pushed him back with fresh anger.  
“And that has to be the crappiest thing you can do at this time!!”  
“What?”  
“He was bein’ a jerk as usual!”  
“He wouldn’t even let me blog!”  
“Your classes were suffering because of this!! And if Kio was in the same boat then I know you guys were in deep, he hasn’t made lower than a 3.8 since the third grade!”  
“Wow.”  
“He’s a whole nerd.”  
“Lucifer did what he did to help you focus; he would normally have taken your things away indefinitely but he saw how much it meant to all of you and gave you a time limit instead!”  
“Well now that I think about it…”  
“And then you lie to us and do this anyway behind his back? You basically took his kindness and spit in his face!!”  
“He treats us like we’re a bunch of children, he always has to be right all the time and control everythn’! So if we was bein’ lenient when he broke our stuff then I dunno what the real punishment woulda been!”  
“Levi what about your equipment?”  
“Uhh, it’s fine he didn’t touch it.”  
“Did you notice he went for the instruments and not the equipment? Wouldn’t it have hurt worse to erase all the hard work you guys had done and keep you from doing it again? The chords are still intact; your equipment is fine, so you have to buy a new drum set and base, you have the money for it, and I know you were thinking about it anyway!” They put their hands in their pockets, my fiancé has a temper, that’s true, but most times even in anger he thinks things through…almost.  
“He has been under a lot of stress guys…the angels suspect foul play and are trying to find a way to blame us for what happened, they want to pull out of the program if they do. This will destroy everything…maybe worse.”  
“Wait, they are blaming us?!”  
“What’s worse than pulling out of the program? If the celestial realm won’t contribute it will be much harder to get any humans it will be completely destroyed!” I didn’t want to share the fears that went through my head…if they truly felt that we were at felt and found evidence of it, it was possible that they may not only pull out but go to war.  
“He’s been working tirelessly to clear our names, and still found time to keep you guys above water, don’t you get it? You are RADs student council officers! You are to set the example for the other students to follow! If we are going to keep our image afloat during this mess then we have to keep our priorities straight!” I sighed; I was so upset and tired right now.  
“Go to your rooms for now, I will try to calm him down. But that doesn’t mean I’m not mad; all of you will have to clean each dorm top to bottom and the bathrooms too.”  
“How dirty could this place be with only four people in it?”  
“You don’t worry about that, just be here this weekend ready to clean and tend to the garden.” They groaned a little and left. I looked over to the broken instruments and looked them over, I wasn’t sure if there was much I could do here. I tried to pick up Kio’ guitar; both necks were broken and the body was in pieces, it was all being held together by two strings. I turned it over and read the inscription Yori had put on it. ~ I call her Jaclyn, now my freak of a best bud finally has a best girl. Make her scream for you, Yori~ I sat it back down and cried; my little brother was just beginning to open up, now I feared he would shut himself down for good.  
K  
What the hell, why can’t I get any air; why does my chest feel like it’s going to explode?! I ran over to some pastel colored wing I didn’t recognize, everything still smelled like fresh paint and chemicals and it was choking me. Well hell maybe I was choking before, I hadn’t been able to breathe since…Jaclyn. I kept seeing shit I had tried so hard to keep out of my mind, his lifeless eyes, the color of his hand at the hospital….. my chest only tightened as I entered a living area and stepped out to the balcony to feel the fresh evening air. I looked down to the ground about forty feet down, I hadn’t realized I had even gone up this high; I just need some air!  
“Kio!” I turned to see none other than Satan looking at me with fearful eyes, what the hell does he care anyway?  
“Kio, step away from over there!”  
“Get the hell away from me man, I don’t even want to look at you.”  
“I get that you’re pissed at me, that’s fine be pissed all you want; just please step away from the railing.”  
“Really? Did you forget that I’m half-demon man? I can land a jump from twice this high, I won’t twist an ankle let alone die so chill the fuck out and leave me alone! I don’t need you to hold my hand every time I get pissed off!”  
“That’s the thing man, this isn’t anger. You’ve shown me your anger for the past four months or so; you’re not angry this is sadness.”  
“Hey, you shut your damn mouth! I’m not going to cry like some little bitch over a guitar alright?! Just stop looking for a reason to stick around and get lost.” I could feel he was getting closer and my skin began to crawl as I still struggled to breathe.  
“I’m not leaving you Kio, I promised I would help you.”  
“Yeah, with my anger, you say I’m not mad so I don’t need you!”  
“I know you blame me, and you have that right; it was my idea to go to Jetèa, but I never thought this would happen. You loved that guitar…”  
“You know what the fucked up part is? I’m not even mad at Lucifer; I knew what we were doing was wrong, I knew he was right. I knew full well why he restricted us and if I weren’t so pissed at him at the time I would have agreed, but what made me madder was that he knew it too!” I began to feel dizzy and I sank to my knees.   
“I get why he reacted that way, I get why he thought I was behind it all. But when he took Jaclyn….”  
“Yori gave her to you didn’t he? Is that why you protected her, loved like you did?  
“It’s like… I watched him die all over again…” I felt his arms around me and something in me broke and dammit I began to cry.  
“It was all I had left…she was all I had left of him and now she’s gone!” I was racked with sobs and my chest hurt so much I thought I was dying. Satan held me tighter and rested his head against my shoulder, was my mind playing games with me again? What the hell, I needed someone right now, might as well be an illusion.  
“I know you’re mad at me, it’s my fault you lost her, I should never have suggested going to your sister. Curse me, hate me, hit me and don’t be my friend anymore! I don’t care, but not this, don’t hurt like this; I can’t stand that this was my fault.” Is this really him? Is he really this guilty, am I not imagining it after all? I tried desperately calm my breathing as I reached up to him and put my fingers into his hair. He felt real, but then they all feel real…  
“Satan…what are you doing?” he leaned back and sat behind me, I could feel so much guilt coming off of him, and a little embarrassment.  
“I know I’m the last one you want to comfort you, I’m sorry; I just…you don’t need to be alone. I know your best friend was special to you, and I know how much it destroyed you when you lost him. It’s like losing a part of yourself you didn’t know you had; like being crushed by a tank you didn’t even see coming. You never deserved that, not at all.” I sighed and brushed my hair back.  
“Satan…promise me something.”  
“Yeah man.”  
“I know I can be a complete bastard, I know there are times when I would rather be alone with my bullshit. But please…don’t let me, I’ve been alone with this for a very long time and I can’t take it anymore.”  
“….I promise Kio, I won’t leave you alone; it’s the least I could do.” I turned around to him, his eyes were downcast and he felt so guilty. I reached out and patted his shoulder.  
“I’m the one all torn apart and yet you’re the one that’s so sad.”  
“I’m not sad, I just…feel horrible.”  
“I’ll be okay…and you shouldn’t worry about it.” We sat there for a few minutes and for the first time since I came out to this balcony I could feel the cool air slip into my lungs and cool this burning feeling inside me.   
“Of course I will, that’s what best friends do right?” And for the first time since I had come to Devildom, I came to realize that I truly wasn’t alone.  
L  
“Diavolo, I don’t understand the meaning of this, they need to understand what they have done wrong here!” We went into the kitchen to talk privately; he walked around the kitchen island and turned to face me.  
“Lucifer, I don’t oppose you when it comes to your family; I know how you like order but this was simply too much!”  
“Too much?! I simply took away frivolous possessions; I don’t see how that was excessive!”  
“Those things meant something to them, that guitar truly meant something to Kiomè, you saw how devastated he was when you destroyed it! I had just gotten him to take the pamphlets, he was thinking of getting help for his depression! And because of that stunt you may have set him back another six months!” I knew that well enough now, had I known what it meant to him, had I known what it represented I would never have destroyed it. But what could I do about it now? There was nothing that I could do or say to him that would make him hate me less than he does by now. But regardless of that I had to maintain order, I had to get them to understand what was important and the only one capable of taking control is me.  
“I didn’t know what that guitar meant to him, I would have tried a different approach had I did. But they knew what they were doing was wrong; they lied to us and went behind my back!”  
“Yes, I see that, and I am not defending it; but you needed to calm down and take a step back to assess the situation before you reacted.”  
“Assess….the situation. Diavolo do you even hear yourself right now? Were you not listening to the situation I told you about? They defy me at every turn, they provoke me for no apparent reason than their own enjoyment! If I have to be firm in order to maintain control then I will do what is necessary!”  
“I think what the problem is, is that the investigation has you under a lot of pressure. I think maybe you need some time to unwind, to get into a better headspace.” He tried to come over and put his hand on my shoulder but I only backed away.  
“I don’t need to unwind!! I don’t need to think about anything than maintaining order in this academy! My brothers are student council officers, and yet no matter how hard I try to pound that notion into their heads they do not get it!!”  
“These are my denizens, my people, and that makes me responsible for them as well! If they do not get it by now, then maybe your methods need to change Lucifer.”  
“My methods, you have relied on my methods for countless years! You never complained about my methods when they benefited you and your cause! These are my brothers, they are my family not yours; my methods are what keeps order in this academy! I run this ship tighter than anyone ever could!”  
“BECAUSE I ALLOW IT!!” And there it was. It took a very long time but he finally decided to pull the leash he held around my neck. I have tried to believe that I could maintain order, some sort of control in this chaos. But in reality….  
“I see, well Sir, I am deeply sorry that I overstepped.” I had no control at all.  
“Lucifer…I…I didn’t mean it that way. I was just saying….that we need to come up with a better plan, together, that is all.”  
“Of course.” He looked at me for a minute and put his hand to his forehead with a sigh, before turning to the cabinets for snacks and drinks.   
“Ok…so, I know that you have been under a lot of pressure lately; so how about we take some time and unwind and… wait, Lucifer?!”  
“If you will excuse me, I have paperwork that needs to be on your desk tomorrow…I should get to it.” I walked out; I couldn’t stand there any longer. I wanted to believe for so long that this…debt wasn’t being held over my head. I wanted desperately to shove the thought in the back of my mind, that he didn’t see me as an equal. He had always been so kind and so tolerant; it took hundreds of years for me to stop calling him Sir. But just because a master doesn’t kick his dog doesn’t mean it can sit at the dinner table.   
J  
I rolled up the chords and took down the equipment and placed it in the proper cases. My mind had been in several different directions the whole time; everyone had been too busy for me for weeks now. And when they did come to me, they chose to lie to get what they wanted. It made me so angry and even though I know Lucifer has a temper, he did the one thing to Kio he may never be able to forgive; and… I wasn’t sure if I could either. Footsteps pulled my thoughts back to the present and I saw Lucifer stroll into the room aimlessly. I opened my mouth to speak to him but he only passed me as he crouched in front of Kio’s shattered guitar. I walked over to him slowly as he stared at it and let my hands glide down his back and around his waist as I crouched behind him. There was something very wrong here.  
“I…am a horrible, vile and corrupt individual.” He spoke so softly and he was so still.  
“Well, you are a demon, so…I suppose it comes with the territory.” I chuckled as I squeezed him but he didn’t move.  
“What am I doing…what exactly…am I even doing here? I fight constantly to maintain some sort of control but I’m just…spinning in this disgusting cycle…”  
“Luci…what is the matter?”  
“What’s the matter? I’m stuck…stuck in this cycle and I can’t do anything about it. Because I vowed my life away, because I gave away my freedom, I gave away my control.”  
“You did it to save your sister….you sacrificed everything to save her life! It was a courageous, powerful and an amazing thing to do! You have such a wonderful, dark, broken and tortured heart that you don’t let anyone see. If they only knew how hard this is for you-“  
“Hard for me! You speak as if I’m some child; as if I am some weak fool struggling to find some meaning to life or some meaningless nonsense! I am not a child, I’m-“  
“Just hurting…and that is okay. Lucifer, it’s me, the woman you want to marry remember? You can talk to me!” He shrugged me off and stood but kept his back to me. He removed his coat and began to pick up the pieces of the guitar and place them gently into it. He then folded his coat over several times so that he could carry it easily. There was so much on his mind and he wasn’t letting me in, why won’t he talk to me?  
“Lucifer….”  
“I didn’t know. I didn’t know what it meant to him, and…I’m….” he sighed and began to walk away. I ran after him and wrapped my arms around him and held him tight.  
“Luci…talk to me, please? Something is wrong.” He sighed and hung his head.  
“I want to leave…I want to go away from it all. I want to turn around and walk out that door, and keep walking and never turn around again. But I can’t, I can never do that.” I hugged him tighter and he sighed again.  
“Your birthday is coming up; I want to take you away. I wanted to wait, make it a surprise but…” he turned around and caressed my face with an adoring look in his eyes. I felt my heart flutter as he leaned in to kiss me. He seemed to suddenly switch from broody and hurt to sweet and doting again. I wondered if I should press about why he was so upset, but I knew Mr. Pride. It took everything for him to tell me what he had. He had a tendency to change from this roaring panther to a sweet purring kitten when he was with me. But I knew better than anyone that to fully display the feeling of sadness, vulnerability or loneliness would be like trying to pull out his own molar.   
“You have to be the worst at giving me presents at the right time Luci.” He chuckled and kissed me again.  
“Essaouira, it is a beach in Morocco. I want to spend a week with you, just the two of us. No brothers, no work, no angels…just you and I….enjoying the sand and water. I want to be waited on hand and foot with you by my side, completely immersing ourselves in each other and nothing else. Hmm? How does that sound Beloved?” He had sat his coat with the guitar pieces down and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me into him as he kissed my neck. I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck. No my love, I won’t press; the only thing you need right now is love, and some time away.  
“That sounds amazing! I would love to spend time alone with you; we could call it a pre wedding honeymoon.” His eyes shimmered at the idea and he kissed me passionately.  
“Wonderful…it will be wonderful. Just please, be patient with me while I…make arrangements.” He stepped back and picked the coat back up.  
“What are you going to do with it?” He turned and paused for a moment as he looked at it.  
“Just….be patient with me.” his voice wavered only a little and I go the cue.  
“Okay Lucifer, I trust you.”  
“Thank you my love.” He walked away, our night together cancelled but then I knew that the moment he walked into this room. So much trouble was surrounding us, I could only wonder what was yet to come.


	6. A tit for tat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo and Lucifer are still at odds, Jetea has a shopping day with Asmo

Part 2 Chapter 6  
K  
“Knock, knock; guess who has a new book on magic spells we can use for pranks?” Satan stood at my doorway with a sinister grin on his face; I was sitting at my desk going over demonic physics and jotting down some thoughts on the side.  
“Last I checked, we were grounded to our rooms Satan.”  
“And last I checked you knew how to have fun once in a while.”  
“Your brothers told me that you would never have this much fun.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Not until we became buds anyway.” He shrugged and walked in, leaving the door open as he looked over my work.  
“You may be right; I didn’t have anyone that got me as much as you do. Everyone is unique in their own way and I’m…just…”  
“Vanilla?”  
“Screw you!” I laughed at him and he took my lyric book and plopped onto the bed.  
“Hey, you don’t want to read that, it’s trash!”  
“Come on, I’m sure it’s not that bad .(’My fingers have been stilled and my voice has gone unheard, yet I wondered if my notes ever reached your ears to begin with. Sometimes I wonder about the durability of a soul and hope that somehow you can understand just how old my soul can feel. I never wanted to play another note, to sing another verse but your hand held firm to mine and together we plucked the chords and in harmony we found peace together. And so, I keep playing, if only to keep you by my side for just a little longer when I don’t deserve it. But if I keep playing, will I one day have a voice? If I keep playing, will I be able to make the right choice? If I keep playing, will I be able to gain control? If I play a song for you will you somehow make me whole? If I just keep playing, will it fix my broken heart or maybe if I play for you, you can keep me from falling apart. Maybe I will never know these things, but as I think of you, I have the strength to just keep playing. And I think that is enough’) Oh wow…this is deep. Kio…this is…”  
“I know, it’s not good for a song at all, I was just spouting some crap. It’s not important.” I tried to reach for the book and Satan pulled it out the way.  
“Sure it isn’t a song, but it’s amazing. You have an eye for literature…there is a type of philosophy here that just…speaks to me!” I guess it should…  
“Well, thanks I-“  
“Did you write this for Yori?”  
“Well…”  
“This is really great; I bet he would love it.” He closed it and handed it back to me as he brushed his hair back.  
“Thanks…what was this prank you wanted to pull?” I had to change the subject fast before my heart exploded.  
“Oh yeah, these are just petty spells that we can do, like turning someone’s wine into vinegar. Here is one where we can curse the person of our choice to itch uncontrollably when they wear any type of clothing; and another where we can cause their hair to fall out.”  
“It sounds like you’ve been hanging around my little sister.”  
“I know you want to get back at Lucifer, he destroyed Jaclyn and even took her so you couldn’t get her a proper burial! I know you’re pissed!”  
“I fell upset yeah, but I don’t want to get back at him…I just don’t want to bother anymore.” If I let myself blame him I will only get angry and I don’t want that.  
“You seriously are going to let him win like this?! He crossed a serious line, and he needs to pay! You can’t seriously be blaming yourself for this can you?”  
“Why not? I should have been a voice of reason; I should have told all of you that we should earn back our privilege by raising our grades! I had no one else to blame but myself, because in all of it I knew why he did what he did and I chose to defy it! So no, I’m not getting even; it will only cause a cycle.”  
“I can’t believe you are just going to roll over like this when he needs to be punished! He’s nothing but a two faced jerk!” He grabbed ahold of my sweater and jerked me closer; since we were caught a week ago he has been especially hateful towards his big brother.  
“Check your anger Satan.”  
“I am, what I’m pissed about is that you won’t get mad!”  
“What do you want me to do, blame him? Maybe you want me to go off and try to kick his ass for what he did? Hell maybe you’ll want me to kill him too is that it? Because the minute I believe that he is solely to blame for it all that may happen! I won’t have control over it Satan, so whatever happens to him once I black out…” I couldn’t do that, even if he was a traitor and a jerk he didn’t deserve that, no one did. That night haunts the hell out of me, how I watched and I felt pleasure from it even if I didn’t have the reins. I’m nothing but pure evil.  
“I get it, I forgot…I’m sorry.” He sighed and sat back down.  
“I said I was going to help you check your anger and here you are checking mine.”  
“That’s what best buds do right?”  
“Yeah…”  
“You know…we are able to get you control over the first four levels, maybe-“  
“NO, I don’t want you to see that! I don’t want to hurt anyone!”  
“Okay, okay fine! But it has to be done, you know that.” He has this method where he will piss me off on purpose just to coax me into taking control. Making me take hold of the reins before pushing me farther; but he didn’t understand…levels five and six…they terrified me. I looked over to him as he laid back on my bed, his sweater had ridden up just enough for me to see that he was pretty fit, he wasn’t really buff like Beel or anything but it was still surprising considering how much he always stayed covered. I began to wonder just what the rest of his torso looked like. What the hell was I thinking; why would I want to know that?!  
“Kio? Are you alright, your face is redder than Beel’s hair.” I’m so disgusted with myself…  
“I was just wondering…what if we did the spider in the sock curse on Levi, we know he doesn’t like them. He was the one who came up with the lie; only his figurines would turn to tarantulas and if he wants them to change back he has to do what we say as well as take care of them.” Satan sat up to eye me suspiciously.  
“That’s cruel, diabolical and sadistic and I love you for it!” He jumped up to grab the book and look through it for the spell. Sorry Levi, hope you’ll forgive me later, it was you or me.  
J  
I was in my room and had just finished submitting the minutes from the meeting via email. I didn’t want to go over there with all the tension; and to be honest it felt surreal writing it all down after what had happened. There was obvious rigidity between everyone, and I hated that there was nothing I could do about it.

Everyone was so stiff after that day, Kiomè wouldn’t speak to anyone but Satan, Lucifer wouldn’t speak to anyone but me and I wasn’t speaking to anyone because I was afraid to say the wrong thing. And what was worse, everyone sat in this meeting with the same attitudes like a powder keg that just needed a spark.  
“Alright so as we’ve seen, everyone’s grades have remained stable after this week’s exams, there have been no students admitted to the D.E.V.I.L. program this month and the attendance has stayed at a 4% for absences and tardies. We are doing pretty well thus far guys and Satan what say you on the schools’ budget?”  
“Well we have gone down a little with the budget, we needed to repair the booth for the comfort candy sale, it appears we had a rat.”  
“That’s awful, did you catch it? How badly has it chewed the wood?”  
“Oh no, the wood is fine, this rat just didn’t like the paint on the sign so we had to take it down and redo it…again.” I looked to Lucifer who only looked straight head.  
“Oh…okay, but it is complete now right?”  
“Oh yes of course, and the sale was a success as always.”  
“Very good, Mammon you had something for us?”  
“Um yea, I was thinkin’ we could have this real good fundraiser, like we could have everybody write down a wish they had and pay to put it in this box and somebody would pick a wish and try to have it granted. It would be like a pay it forward thing, or whatever they call it.”  
“I mean you could also just lie to them and say their wish was granted and swindle them out of their time hopes and money entirely. I mean you are great with that aren’t you?”  
“Satan, please!” He had been especially testy since the falling out and I really didn’t want these guys to explode in here.  
“That seems like an idea we can work with, we would have to make a few changes but I like it a lot! I would also like to add that Jetèa’s birthday is in two weeks and I have granted her and Lucifer to spend some time in the human world to celebrate. So if there are any council concerns during that time, you can gladly bring them to me.”  
“Lucifer is going to be gone?”  
“I won’t get to take my Rose birthday shopping?” They began to murmur as Lucifer stood and cleared his throat; he looked so stone faced and cold that it gave me chills.  
“Thank you so much for allowing me to go on this venture Sir, I shall do my best to see to all affairs before departure. And I shall do them correctly as I wouldn’t want you to be burdened by my insufferable methods.” His icy tone froze the whole room and for once his brothers didn’t have a single comment or comeback.  
“Well of course, I mean the two of you deserve it; you work very hard for me and you help keep this place in order.”  
“Right, because you allow it.”  
“No, because you are good at what you do; I just felt at times that you leave me out.”  
“How could I possibly leave you out when my every waking moment is about you?”  
“Lucifer would you like to speak outside?”  
“Is that what you would like to do Lord Diavolo, would you like to speak to me outside?”  
“I would like to know what you want of me! I said I was sorry!”  
“You cannot be sorry for words that are true!” it was dead silent as they looked to each other, something definitely happened between them and it wasn’t good. As long as I had known them all, those two would always be able to work together as a unit but something in their dynamic shifted and it became almost volatile.  
“Lucifer, we are friends, we are all friends! And that was all I really wanted; do you understand?”  
“As you wish Sir, if that is what you want, then friends we are.”  
“But what is it you want?!”  
“I only want what you want…Sir.” They stared at each other for a moment and he sat back down. Diavolo looked outright defeated and I wasn’t sure who to feel sorry for. Lucifer was hurting over something and I have reason to believe it was something that was said when they talked before. But at the same time I have never known Diavolo to be the type to be cruel to anyone, so if he said something in the heat of the moment to upset Lucifer then he must obviously regret it.  
“Oh…wow.”  
“Major oof.”  
“I have never seen those two go at it.”  
“Levi, did ya get that?”  
“You bet I did.”  
“I’m, actually speechless, no prank is better than this!” Diavolo’s shoulders slumped a little and his eyes were downcast as he cuffed his hands behind his back.  
“Right…well then, this meeting is adjourned….” And he walked out Lucifer left as well but in a different direction and it took several minutes of us staring after them to even conceive what was going on before we left ourselves.

“You know if you keep frowning like that you will get wrinkles.”  
“Asmo, what are you doing here?”  
“Well I know you guys will be leaving soon for a little vaycay and I want to take you out as my plus one!”  
“Your plus one…where?”  
“That my dear will be a surprise and I am not going to ruin it!” He grabbed me by the hand and I heard a voice behind us.  
“So you guys are having an outing and I can’t come? Please, I hate being the only girl here!” Tari stood at the top of the stairs pouting. Valac was normally at practice and Marque keeps to himself, Tari approaches me now and again and we talk but there isn’t too much to do. We didn’t have too much in common other than we were both a bit lonely.  
“Come gorgeous, the more the merrier I always say!” she bounded down the stairs and grabbed her purse and we went off to town together. The first place we went to was Majolish, Asmo skipped inside and turned with his arms outstretched.  
“You Rose are going to find your wardrobe for your vacation. Do you know where you are going?”  
“To a place called Essaouira.”  
“Ohh, how exotic! You have to look the part then! I know all the best little skirts that would look good on you!”  
“Thank you Asmo, really but I think in that country it is more respectable to cover up.”  
“I think that’s true.”  
“Well poo…but it doesn’t mean you can’t look fabulous!” he began to pull different fabrics off the racks and hand them to me, within moments I was bogged down with clothes and then sent off to the dressing rooms. Most of what he grabbed were not covering at all, and the rest I had trouble trying to figure out how to put on.  
“Asmo I can’t wear these clothes, they make me look like a harlot!”  
“Then your hubby to be will enjoy them thoroughly, he can thank me later!”  
“I’m not buying these!”  
“Then can we have a fashion show before you put it back?” I threw the clothes over the wall in a huff.  
“All right, all right! So prissy, here try these!” I was handed a long blue dress with gold embroidery. I tried it on and I loved how the fabric seemed to flow and how it hugged my body. I was completely covered and yet I never felt so sexy.”  
“Come on, let us see!” I stepped out and they gasped making me do a turn and I obliged happily.  
“You do have a touch.”  
“Was there ever a doubt?” Now let’s get another twelve outfits and we will move onto the swimsuits!”  
“Why twelve more, we’re going to be gone for a week!”  
“Oh, a week, well we better make it twenty. Onward ladies!” we shopped for several hours before I found some things I liked and then Asmo took us to a nail salon.  
“Mani-pedi on me ladies!” He raised his arms in the air and laughed; I wanted to feel excited that I was about to be pampered but I couldn’t help but feel that something was off about him. We all sat in our chairs as we let our feet soak and the workers began to work on our nails.  
“Alright love, I would like the salmon and teal combo, and if you could put some gold stripes to separate them and a diamond for the accent! That would be divine.”  
“Oh Asmo, I have to say you tear down the walls of toxic masculinity and I love you to death for it.”  
“Ha, well Tari you can feel fabulous and loved at any gender; and as the avatar of Lust it is my job to make sure everyone has the chance!” He batted his eyes at her and she giggled like all the girls do; he knew how to charm anyone he came across and yet….  
“Well maybe we can go out sometime; you can show me what the fabulous Asmo does in his spare time?”  
“And what methods do you have in mind?”  
“Ahem, third wheel here!”  
“Oh of course, the birthday girl shall not be ignored!” Asmo snapped his fingers and a worker brought over these fruity alcoholic drinks with pretty straws.  
“Asmo, we don’t talk very often, I mean we have the hallways but we don’t get to hang out much and really chat.” He sipped his drink and tilted his head thinking a bit.  
“Well, nothing much more than the usual is going on with me. I usually just spend my evenings going out and having fun; as long as I’m home by curfew then I don’t get grounded like some people. Or at least I’m home to his knowledge.”  
“So, you’ve been okay?” He put the drink down and sighed as he checked the work on his nails.  
“I heard that you told Beel about the engagement, and he didn’t take it too well.”  
“Asmo…”  
“That is a shame, but at least he only had to clean the bathrooms, although the very thought of cleaning the communal bathroom makes my skin crawl!”  
“Asmo I’m not talking about that right now.”  
“Oh and Mammon got another high credit card bill, he had to polish the chandelier, as he hung from it!”  
“Asmo, what about you?!”  
“Me…well I’m fine; nothing going on other than the usual as I said. School, party, bed and over again! I have to say, everyone cannot seem to get enough of me…” his eyes lowered and he sighed.  
“Asmo?” He looked away for a second and Tari touched his hand with a kind smile.  
“But…I miss my Kori. You and her were the only ones who saw the real me and loved that. I didn’t…have to be magnificent for your family, you loved me no matter what I was wearing or doing or saying.” He sniffled a bit and dabbed his eyes.  
“Asmo…are you in love with my grandmother??”  
“Rose I love everyone don’t you know that? But Korrin, she understands me, she listens to me and she is this amazing demon who can light up a room the moment she walks in…even when I’m already there.”  
“Oh…okay.”  
“Asmodeus, you are in love with my Jiji!!!”  
“Yes well she doesn’t love me! She’s made that clear, she’s still hung up on that…that…Maku person.”  
“My grandfather.” He sighed again and leaned his head against the headrest.  
“Rose…when you turned me down all those times I simply took it as you playing hard to get. And when you started to go out with Lucifer, I mean it stung but this was a much juicer story. The avatar of pride actually finding love for the first time in….maybe thousands of years; amazing! But Kori, her rejection hurt worse…much worse. I was full of so many icky feelings, and then I began to wonder, is it me? Am I not as amazing as I thought? I felt that I was not good enough for her.”  
“You’re actually in love with someones’ grandmother?”  
“She’s hardly 1200 years old, she’s quite young for her status. But regardless, I mean I can handle that she doesn’t love me the way I want; I can even handle being friends of the forbidden fruit, as such temptation is to die for. But when all I have most evenings is a bunch of fans that say they love me but don’t…know me. I still feel lonely.” Tari and I took his hands and squeezed them.  
“Well that is why you have us, you can call us the Real Asmodeus’ Protection Enthusiasts.” I leaned over as she giggled.  
“R.A.P.E….Tari, really?”  
“It’s never rape if you’re willing, darling.”  
“Okay how about the Fans of the Real Asmo.” Asmo thought it over and shook his head.  
“But that doesn’t mean anything.” I squeezed his hand and he looked at me.  
“It means a lot to me.” his eyes misted and he began to fan them happily.  
“You ladies a simply marvelous!” We finished getting pampered and after we went to get dinner we trudged ourselves home. Asmo was still floating around as always but I had known better for quite some time. He always felt he had to be someone in order to get others to love him, and I found that heartbreaking. It was an amazing thing to know that you could finally found someone that truly understands what you go through, and sees you for who you truly are like a matching soul…like a kindred spirit.  
But one would to want to keep that match so desperately; and to only find that it wasn’t meant to be is painful. He doesn’t know how much my Jiji had gone through in her life that would make her stop looking for romantic love. Or rather, he doesn’t know what she went through and the guilt she feels that made her realize my grandfather would be the only one she could ever love fully. Because of that she would never be able to love Asmo the way he wanted; but if she had relented it would be unfair to him. It was why I had to draw the line with Mammon and Beel, I couldn’t love them the way I love Lucifer so I understood what she felt. I took Asmo’s hand and he looked at me with a sassy smile.  
“Asmo, my Jiji is a part of the club too; you know that right?”  
“Oh of course, she had better, I taught her all about facial scrubs, not that she needed them but she owes me for sharing my secrets.”  
“And you can call her, she enjoys your friendship.” He smiled again and blushed a little as he pulled Tari in who giggled.  
“You ladies are marvelous friends; this is better than any party.”

Against better judgment I knocked on Lucifer’s door hoping he would have some spare time for us to spend together. He wanted to get caught up on his work so that it would be covered for our vacation and because of that I was lucky to get an ‘I love you’ text from him every morning and night. He didn’t answer and I slowly pushed it open and saw him at his desk passed out. I shut the door behind me and shook him gently; he was running himself ragged and needed to sleep.  
“Luci, baby, you need to get to bed; look at you, you’re exhausted.” He stirred slowly and looked up at me with messy hair and reddened eyes.  
“Am I dreaming again, has my beloved come to see me? Mmm, I missed you.” He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, kissing me all over my face and neck and that was when I smelled the demonus.  
“Luci…how much have you been drinking?”  
“Hmm? No, not much at all, I’m perfectly lucid. I know how to control myself; I know how to handle my family. I have it under control…” He began to kiss my neck and run his hand up my leg as he pulled me in hungrily.  
“Lucifer…you need to sleep it off.”  
“Stay with me tonight, I need you. I need you so badly; I want you to tell me how much you love me. Tell me that I am good for you. Tell me I can provide for you, like I should….tell me please?” He cuddled me close and held me. He has not gotten over this falling out with Diavolo at all, it’s like his only way of coping with whatever was bothering him was to bury himself in more work and when that didn’t help he must have started drinking a few hours ago.  
“No Luci, not like this, come on let’s go to bed. I’ll sleep beside you, but you have to sleep this off.” Sleep what off? Was he actually drunk or was this buzz making him bolder in showing me that he was in fact upset.  
“It’s all my fault, I did it all; I damned us all and for what? In the end, maybe the only thing I excel at is ruining lives…maybe I shouldn’t marry you. I’ll only ruin yours…I shouldn’t have followed you.”  
“Lucifer what is going on, why are you so unhappy; what has you so upset?! You aren’t making any sense to me!” He stood, still holding me in his arms as we lay in the bed together, only he no longer touched me but just stared at me listlessly. I petted his hair and his lids lowered just a little; this man and his pride, he could be falling apart and yet still not admit to the pieces he’s lost!  
“I ruined everything…I ruined everyone’s lives the minute I started the war.”  
“But you did that to save your sister from being punished! You did a good thing, you really did and no one faults you for it, you need to forgive yourself.” He looked at me like I was insane and got up again and straight to the bathroom. I followed after a few minutes and through the crack in the door I found him just sitting on the floor with his knees in his chest. I didn’t think it would do much good to try to comfort him at this point. What troubled him was something only he could wrestle with until he came out to me about it. I doubt he would though, it took probably several drinks for him to tell me what he had. But one thing frightened me…what secret was he keeping that made him this depressed? And how bad was it that it would cause the Avatar of Pride to actually doubt his own abilities?


	7. Let's put on a show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Diavolo have a talk about their disagreement though it seems the ordeal isn't over yet. Plans are already being made To have fun while Lucifer is away

Part 2 Chapter 7  
J  
When Lucifer finally came to bed he didn’t speak any more of what was bothering him and it seemed he had forgotten what he had said to me. In fact when we awoke the next morning he was fine for the most part aside from a slight headache. And when we had to part ways for the day I knew there was only one person I could really speak to on the matter. As soon as classes were over I had to make a move.  
“Diavolo, do you have any spare time to speak with me?” he seemed to brighten at seeing me but I could tell through his smile that only moments before something had bothered him as well.   
“Jetèa, well yes, I can speak for a moment. Come and have a seat, tell me what is on your mind.”  
“What is on my mind is you Diavolo.” His eyes bugged just a little and he shifted as he sat in his chair behind his desk.  
“Why would you say such a thing?”  
“You and Lucifer have seemed to be at odds lately. I don’t know what happened, but this is not right; and after what happened in the meeting last week! That is a major red flag! Please tell me what is going on.”  
“I’m sorry Jetèa, but that is something you need to speak to him about.”  
“Well he isn’t speaking; or rather he is and I simply don’t understand it.”  
“What has he said about me?”  
“Nothing at all, and now that I think about it; I think that’s another reason why I know whatever is wrong has to do with last week. He hasn’t been himself since.” He sighed and sat back, looking over to the window.  
“I know, I know he hasn’t; I feel like I’ve lost my best friend. I said something horrible that I wish every moment I could take back but he’s…”  
“A stubborn jackass?”  
“Heh…at times; he refuses to accept my apology and won’t stop with the honorifics. I have never seen him as a servant or anything like that but one time I pull rank just a little and-“  
“Oh my goodness…that’s what it is! He feels that you think he’s beneath you! That’s why he’s so…whatever that is…” I know I have made fun and complained about my fiancés arrogance, but Mr. Pride without his pride, is very…unnerving.   
“What do I do about it? He won’t even eat unless I tell him to now! I can’t tell if he’s just being spiteful or if he’s lost his mind!”  
“Then maybe we pose an intervention?” Kio stood at Diavolo’s door with a knock which surprised me.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Once again nee-chan, you have proven just how much you don’t know me.”  
“What are you saying about an intervention Kiomè?”  
“Bring him in, lay it all bare, tell him how you feel. I mean if he really wanted to end your friendship he would just quit right? So he has to feel something if he still chose to stay.” Diavolo and I looked to each other and shifted uncomfortably.  
“Wait, Kio…you’re an empath!”  
“Okay…so?”  
“You guys live together; maybe you can tell us what Lucifer has been feeling, so we can get to the bottom of it?”  
“That requires being around him and other than breakfast I have not. Would rather….i just don’t want to.” He crossed his arms and sighed as he counted softly, must be a technique to keep him down. I was grateful for it. I hadn’t heard of any outbursts in a while.  
“Then could you tell me what you do know? Please, I promise I won’t bug you about Barbatos for today.” So that’s it, Diavolo was still trying to get my brother to get help and Kio trusts him enough to talk to him. I know I was nowhere near that level with him yet, but I was glad he had someone.  
“Make it a week and you have a deal, I will help.”  
“Ha, okay fine.”  
“Give me your DDD.” Diavolo handed it over to Kio and he began typing.  
“It’s sort of hard to explain what it is really; Tèa, remember when our parents made that new rule to make us get along? If one gets in trouble we are all in trouble; something about making us accountable for each other.”  
“I remember, stupidest thing they ever did. Laika would do things so I would get punished. Good thing it only lasted a month.”  
“But what was it you felt?” I thought hard as I remembered my room being cleared and sitting on my bed in tears. It wasn’t fair, I had done nothing wrong and I was being punished…it was like…  
“I had no control over my own life…I felt…powerless.”  
“Alright, Lucifer is on his way. And yeah, I would say that would be it. It was the same vibe I was getting.” Kio got up to leave as he handed Diavolo back his DDD.  
“What did you say?”  
“I said something along the lines of ‘You messed up, yet again, get over here now.’ He should be here any minute.”  
“Why would you say that?!”  
“Because, he isn’t the only one that can hold a grudge; I was never here.” He winked, grabbed his bag and quickly went out the door.   
“We were supposed to have our weekly chat…I’ll have to get him later.” Something told me he was all too happy to skip it today.   
“What do I even say to him?” Before I could answer there was a knock at the door.  
“Yes, come in.” Lucifer stepped in and brought an icy chill with him.  
“You wished to speak about…my performance review? I take it I was unsatisfactory yet again.” Damn it Kiomè!  
“What, I didn’t…I’ve never even given you a performance review Lucifer; why would you think that?”  
“Well I suppose now is an excellent time to start.” His eyes flicked over to me for a second before he took the chair beside me. My best bet was to keep my mouth shut for now.  
“Lucifer, I-“  
“Go ahead Sir, review away.” Something in Diavolo snapped and his look darkened as my fiancé crossed his leg patiently.  
“Yes, alright, you want it then I will give it to you! Lately your performance has been leaving room for a lot of improvement! You have been going around like all of Devildom is out to get you! You attack me like I’m some stranger to you, like I wasn’t there for you whenever you asked of me!”  
“Forgive me for my ungratefulness Sir; I will do my best to do better in the future!”  
“You see, that right there! That snide smart ass tone that you claim is so irritating when it comes from your brothers, you throw at me! What have I done to you, tell me what I have done so that I may fix it!”  
“Why my Lord you have done nothing wrong; I have simply forgotten my place and I needed correction; that is all.”  
“I didn’t mean to say it that way! How many times do I have to apologize before you forgive me?!”  
“I don’t need your apology! What’s done is done, and there is nothing more to be said about it!”  
“Hilarious because in the meeting you had a hell of a lot to say!”  
“Maybe I should just leave you two-“  
“SIT DOWN!!”  
“okay…”  
“I had nothing to say, I was simply thanking you for granting me permission to leave is all.”  
“Permission?? You are not a child or a servant Lucifer we have been together for thousands of years!! When will you understand that?!!”  
“I understand everything Diavolo, I swore my allegiance to you. My entire duty is to see that your needs are met. I do not see what else there is to understand!”  
“You swore your allegiance, not your servitude, there is a difference!”  
“Gentlemen, I think we need to take a moment to breathe!” They glared at me but sat back regardless. This was frightening, I had never seen them yell at each other like this.  
“I think I can see the problem here. Lucifer, you feel as though Diavolo is trying to hold your oath over your head. You feel as though he thinks he is superior to you and that upsets you. Is that fair to say?” he looked away and crossed his arms, it was a yes if I had ever heard one.  
“Diavolo, you feel that Lucifer is not treating you fairly for the situation at hand. You misspoke out of frustration but you didn’t mean it the way he took it. You only meant that you want to make decisions on things with him as well. Is that fair to say?”  
“Yes, I believe so.”  
“Now I believe what we have here is a classic power struggle. But I want you two to think of that power like…this pen.” I was grasping at straws here as I placed a pen in between them.  
“Now this pen…it does belong to Diavolo as he is future king. However he has had no problem with letting you use this pen for whatever you need. Now, Diavolo has asked for the pen back but not to take it away. He simply wants to share and have a say in how it is being used when necessary. He is more than willing to share this pen with you, think of it like a private pen, just for the two of you.”  
“Why are you speaking to us like children?!”  
“Because you’re acting like children now hush and listen!” Lucifer balked and growled a little as he sat back again. I pulled another inkwell pen from my bag that I knew belonged to Lucifer, it as his favorite type. I sat it down to the far side of the desk.  
“Now this one, is yours Lucifer, it has been sitting over here and you have used it off and on; waiting for when you need it. Whenever Diavolo needs his pen back, you can always go back to this one.”  
“Are you saying that everything is going to revolve around sharing a stupid pen?”  
“I’m saying that you are forgetting the power and control you already carry because you are used to using some of someone else’s. You are not powerless by any means; you just forgot that it was sitting over here. And anyway, it wasn’t what he meant when he said those words to you. He wanted to work as a team as you always have; he wanted to share the pen.” They stared at me and I began to feel uncomfortable and then they began to laugh at me.  
“Did she just reduce our disagreement to something as petty as sharing an ink pen?”  
“That she did, and she made sense as she did it.”  
“This woman is something else.”  
“You chose her!”  
“You approved it!”  
“And if I didn’t, we wouldn’t be arguing over a pen today!” They laughed together and I honestly think it was more at me than anything. But whatever, I’ll take it.  
“Well I’m glad you two are fine now, I think I will go.”  
“Yes fine, thank you very much Jetèa, we must talk again sometime!” Diavolo was all smiled and Lucifer seemed relaxed again, I was happy, those two not getting along was like…I don’t know, but I didn’t want to find out.  
L  
My beloved smiled at me before leaving, I would have touched her if not for Diavolo’s presence. He had risen from his desk and began pouring drinks as the door closed, I could feel that sensation again and I knew what that it was time again.  
“Good, it has been too long since I was able to laugh with you old friend. It felt surreal this past week.” He handed me a glass and took a sip and I followed. I still knew better; her analogy may sound nice but she didn’t understand the severity of the issue and I decided long ago to let her stay ignorant.  
“Now talk to me; I know there is more going on than our little spat. Are you going to let her think were still fighting?” I sipped my drink and I thought to myself.   
“Lucifer…you are my friend, you know that right?” I looked to him and blinked only once and leaned back in the chair making him raise an eyebrow.  
“I only know what my duty is; as for friendships and such I have no room for it. This place needs brought to order and if you are unwilling to see things my way then maybe you are unfit to be king.” Diavolo blinked once and sat on his desk facing me with a stern glare.  
“Well it is unfortunate that your opinion holds no value here. I am your future king; and whether you choose or not, your loyalty is to me. I would hate to see what would happen if you proved to test that loyalty. Am I right Lucifer? You wouldn’t want a repeat of last time now would you?” I sat my drink down and nudged it closer to his direction blinking only once and as I smiled.  
“Now Diavolo, have I ever let you down before?” He nodded and stood again as he straightened his jacket.  
“Get out of my office, now.” He held his back to me, and I walked to the door and knocked twice, making him turn aground.  
“Good…well done. I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”  
“I know, it’s inconveniencing at the very least.”  
“Any lower being wouldn’t be able to feel their eyes; hell no one could if we weren’t looking for it. Sharp as always.”  
“I knew something was wrong when they didn’t come back, and after what Simeon said I had a feeling.”  
“What will be the plan if they catch on?”  
“We know their game, we just have to remain one step ahead and make them believe that I would betray you. They will come to me to do just that and we will have what we need to turn it around on them.”  
“Very brilliant, and were you able to figure out this ring?”  
“I haven’t, and it irks me that I know I’ve seen it before.”  
“That’s fine, just let me know when you find anything else.”  
“Of course.” I turned to leave for real this time.  
“Wait, Lucifer?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You never answered me, you know you are my friend…you aren’t still cross with me aren’t you?”  
“Diavolo I have never lied to you, so it would be moot to tell you that I wasn’t even to soothe your emotions. May as well use it to our advantage though, otherwise it doesn’t look real, we may as well give the Archangels a show, right…friend?” He seemed disheartened but straightened quickly.  
“You were always one for bluntness, I will give you that.” I left his office without another word. Yes, let’s give these bastards a show.  
K  
“Kiomè Maku Minamino!!” Well so much for a peaceful evening. Tèa ran into the library, grabbing me and spun me quickly to face her, she was mad and I found that amusing.  
“How could you send such lies like that, they literally blew up at each other!”  
“I mean I figured it would be a hit or miss, I supposed I missed.” She hit me in my shoulder and I shoved her back.  
“Don’t put your damn hands on me!!”  
“Hey what’s going on?!” Satan ran in as he always does when I start yelling, as though he were responsible for me. Damn her, she knew how to trigger me!  
“Kio you are better than this! You are not petty and vindictive and mean, you are a kind sweet person, and you wouldn’t hurt anyone! You surely wouldn’t lie to make trouble for someone else!”  
“News flash Nee-chan, you know nothing about me!! So stop listing off all this crap about me being good when I haven’t been good in a long time!”  
“That isn’t true, you are always good and responsible and kind! You are a wonderful person!” I went to step up to her and Satan held me back.  
“Let me go, I’m not going to touch her!”  
“Just take it easy alright!?”  
“She is the one being stupid! Stop talking about me like you know me; you don’t know anything about me!”  
“I know more about you than you do yourself.”   
“What the hell does that mean? Huh?! What does that mean?!!” Damn her she set me off; I could feel Satan grip me tighter around my chest but I ignored the pain and tried to step to her anyway. How dare she bring that nonsense in here, saying lies and making me look like a joke!  
“It means I have watched you grow since the day you were born and I have seen the spirit that is you! Kio I am saying I see you!”  
“Don’t use mom’s bullshit on me!! You don’t know me, if you did you would know just how dark my spirit really is! You would know how evil I am!!”   
“Otòto…you are not evil. Nothing of the kind, you have a wonderful heart and that spirit is amazing. Just please don’t hurt other people like that, you aren’t me! You are nothing like me!” I was confused for a minute, was she saying that I was better than her? Was that her point? She looked at me and stepped forward and kissed my cheek and petted my hair as Satan let me go.  
“You are good little brother.” Sis…no I’m not, I’m evil…I have to be.  
“Tèa, tell Satan and Kio to change my priceless figurines back! They all turned into tarantulas! I am not dusting another book or vacuuming another room!” Levi grabbed hold of her and shook her nearly in tears; I wasn’t good, because I was seeking their discomfort for my pleasure. I was horrible, but these pranks were better than what I really wanted to do. Satan told me how they came up with the story to tell my sister, I was madder about the the fact that they lied to me too. They were going to let me take my anger out on Satan thinking that because we were best friends he would get off easy and they would be scot free and for that they had to learn.  
“Levi, did you feed your limited edition Ruri-chan new year figurine? If you don’t she may go looking for food herself.” Satan snickered and I couldn’t help but laugh with him, especially after seeing the way Levi cringed.  
“Ewww, Tèa, make them stop!”  
“Are you two pranking Mammon and Belphie as well?”   
“Mammon’s credit card turned into a rubrics cube and he can’t use it until he solves it; and Belphie’s pillow turned into a rock, in fact every pillow he tries to use will turn into rocks.”  
“You two are something else…it’s fiendish but at least no one’s getting hurt.”  
“Tèa, he’s your brother, do something about it!” a saucer sized tarantula climbed over Levi’s shoulder making him turn white as a sheet.  
“Oh look its Ruri-chan, how nice of her to stop by.” I laughed as Levi screamed and carefully ran back to his room to put his new pet back.  
“Hey Tèa can ya help me solve this thing? I keep turnin’ but nothin’ happens.” Mammon fiddled with the complex puzzle that didn’t just have colors but shapes and numbers to match as well. He wasn’t getting it any time soon.  
“Sorry Mammon, if you don’t do it yourself, the curse won’t be lifted.” He glared at me and continued to fiddle with it. Belphie used the opportunity to come over and rest his head against my sister’s chest. I hadn’t thought of that loophole.  
“Oi get off of her Belphie!”  
“Come on…I haven’t slept in three days….”  
“Get off my sister!”  
“Belphie, it would be good to get off, I’m sorry.” He groaned and did as she asked.  
“Aww, Belphie you can come and sleep on my fabulous chest.”  
“Asmo I would rather sleep in gravel.”  
“What has Lucifer said about all of this?”   
“We kept commin’ to him with it, but he just chuckles at us!”  
“Says it serves us right.”  
“We get Kio lost his guitar, and that sucks, but what about Satan he went along with it!”  
“He will get his, you worry about your own predicaments.” My best friend looked over to me with a wary look.  
“Tèa, control them! They are horrible for all Otaku!!”  
“Well I don’t feel bad for you three, who decided it was a good idea to skip the dorm cleaning?! So no, I’m not saying anything to them!” They all groaned and she shook her head.  
“Lucifer and I leave tomorrow. Apparently he put Satan in charge while he’s gone. Just don’t get into too much trouble and Kio…” she looked at me with a conflicted look in her eyes and shook her head.  
“Just please, you are a good guy; don’t doubt that. Just be good you guys please.” she turned to leave and I sighed. She came here to yell at me and just ended up rooting for my pranks anyway.   
“So what was that about, you have one for me too? So you’re still pissed at me is that it?! I thought we went over that!” His brow furrowed and his cheeks flushed just a little. I couldn’t help but find it endearing.  
“What’s wrong? You think I have something nasty planned for you? Do you think all of your books will turn to dust or all your shirts will lose their buttons? Do you think maybe I have I something so heinous planned that there are no words?” I ran my fingers into his hair and he flushed in agitation. I quickly pulled my hand back, trying to hide how embarrassed I had just made myself.  
“What do you have planned Kio?” He sounded resigned as well as agitated; I didn’t want the others to see so I took his arm and pulled him and we nearly ran to the music room.  
“What is it?!” I held up two concert tickets and he took them from my hand.  
“These are concert tickets to Roarfest.”  
“Front row too, and the fun police will be in the human world during that times so we’re home free. Look, I’m not stupid; you weren’t all into rock or this band or anything until we became friends. I know for a fact that you would rather be in your room where you can read in peace instead of listening to all this loud angry music.” Satan may enjoy singing my songs, but I knew he was most alive when he was deep in a book. I could see it in the way he focused on it and the satisfaction he felt when he would finish; it was peaceful.  
“So I took up a new interest, your words and the way you weave them inspire me; in honesty…I think you would make a great writer.” That confession stunned me; I never would have thought that my thoughts would be good enough to be taken seriously as he says. But I suppose someone who reads as much as he does would know something good when he saw it right? He isn’t just humoring me? Why does he have to make me feel so…conflicted all the time?   
“Well…I don’t think so but…”  
“Would you stop that, I told you already that you are awesome, I mean that.” I took the hand with the tickets in mine and pushed them into his chest before mine could burst. Damn him and his compliments, he should know better.  
“But yeah, I know you don’t want to, so this is your punishment. I want you to go out with me.” there were several seconds of awkward silence before my face turned red hot.  
“….okay….”  
“Go out to Roarfest with me! I want you to hang with me at the concert!” He looked at me and laughed lightly.  
“I don’t know what you are so nervous for, it’s not like a date or anything. I mean if you want to woo me then be my guest, I know I’m just too irresistible to pass up!”  
“Okay smart ass, now you’re sounding like Asmo!”  
“Should we do something to him?”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know, but I will think of it. I think we should save it for a day he messes up too. As collateral of course.” We were individuals who were so different at times; but when we were together it was like that we could mix even oil and water together. We were a team, a dynamic duo…and my mind was trying to screw it all up by being disgusting!  
“Oh and to answer your question Kio, as much as I would want to cry and scream and beg for mercy, I suppose this is my punishment to bear. So yes, I will go to the concert with you.” He had his hands on both of my shoulders and he smiled at me so warmly that my heart fluttered. Why am I so screwed up? What is it about him that makes me feel these twisted things?! My sister said that I was a good guy, but no, she couldn’t be more wrong.


	8. And Away we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Jetea go off to Morocco for a vacation, Satan is troubled by his new role.

Part 2 chapter 8  
J  
I had stayed the night in Lucifer’s room, he didn’t say much to me about the conversation he had other than that it was a matter for them to handle and handle alone. I didn’t press because at the time he seemed more like himself than he had the past week. I awoke to him kissing my eyes gently and a very arrogant smile on his face as he was getting dressed.  
“Hmm, looks like someone is up and perky already.”  
“Forgive me Beloved, but I decided to let you sleep a little longer, after last night I felt you needed the rest.” Oh yes, last night he was back to his old self and made sure I knew of it.  
“Well I appreciate that, you certainly look well rested considering we didn’t get to bed until nearly dawn.” He turned to me with that adorable glint in his eye as he buttoned his shirt.  
“Then would you like to stay in bed, we can recreate that moment.” I climbed out of bed, walking over to wrap my arms around him and kiss him sweetly.  
“We have a plane to catch; I suggest we save it for the hotel room.”  
“Ah, yes I have to speak to the lot of them before we leave; I had decided to place Satan in charge in my absence and I need to ensure he knows the extent of his responsibilities.”  
“Luci give him a chance; you two have been at odds again and giving him the opportunity to take charge will do him some good. You don’t need to drill him.”  
“I suppose your right, get dressed and go downstairs.” He winked at me and left me alone. He was certainly in a good mood; maybe this trip will do him some good after all.  
K  
“Alright all of you, now I will go over the rules one last time before we leave.” Lucifer had gathered us all together in the entrance hall to talk for the umpteenth time about what we are to be doing while they’re gone. I wasn’t worried, I knew my duties; and I would do anything to make sure our tracks were covered so that Satan and I could go to this concert tomorrow. I looked over to him to see this bored expression on his face as Lucifer spoke and elbowed him lightly to whisper to him.  
“Why I do believe I have spotted the rare creature of complete and utter apathy known as Satan. Why if we look closely folks we will get to hear his eyes roll and count the minutes to the end of the conversation. Oh wait! Is that a yawn? Simply amazing folks!” He snickered and we heard Lucifer clear his throat in agitation.  
“I take it the two of you weren’t paying attention.”  
“We were, you said for us to not waste the week we have off by fooling around and to check the list daily for tasks we need to have done, and to not forget to go shopping for groceries on Wednesday and no junk food.” He raised his eyebrow and nodded.  
“And the five of you are still grounded, there will be no leaving the house if it is not for academic purposes or pertaining to the list and I mean that.”  
“So we are allowed to leave if it is to study or to do a task on the list correct?”  
“Yes Kiomè, I just said that.”  
“Just making sure it’s clear is all.” He looked at me for a long moment like he had something on his mind but decided against it and continued his speech.  
“What was that about?”  
“You’ll see.”  
“As I said, Satan is in charge until I get back if you have any concerns you are to take them to him.” His head popped up then and he looked surprised.  
“You didn’t hear Tèa say that yesterday?”  
“I did…but I didn’t think it was serious.”  
“Oi, hold on! Why is it he’s in charge of us? I’m the second oldest it should be me!”  
“Sadly Mammon, that would be the case if you were responsible for more than three seconds of your life you will shirk the list until the last day and try to do it all in a few hours. Levi will hardly leave him room to clean let alone keep up with you lot and Asmo…Satan is my choice, end of discussion. Satan this is the list of chores for them all to complete during this week. Make sure everyone is to stay home except for Beel and Asmo, but they have to be home by curfew.”  
“And what am I to do if they disobey me?”  
“Then you are to punish them how you please, and when I return I will punish them again. You are not going to run wild and destroy this house while I am away do you understand?”  
“Come on this is a great opportunity; if we can show you that we can be responsible and then you will trust us enough to take more trips. It’s a win win for everyone involved.” He looked at me again unsure if I were being snide or not. My sister descended the stairs in a long yellow skirt and white blouse. I watched Lucifer look at her in awe for a minute before turning back to us.   
“Just please, do as the list says-“ she took his arm with a laugh.  
“Boys have fun, but not too much fun; do your chores and then relax.”  
“They have to-“ she put her hand over his mouth to quiet him; I noticed that she can work him in ways none of us could imagine doing. Is that what love can do to a person, make them do things they normally wouldn’t? Make them feel things they didn’t know they could? Huh, maybe.  
“You have to stop stressing, come on, tell your brothers goodbye so you can sit on the white sands with me…and see my new bathing suit.”  
“Eww.” She turned to me with a playful scowl.  
“Well good thing I wasn’t talking to you wasn’t it!?”  
“If you were then you would be more fucked up than me.”  
“Now that’s an achievement!” I laughed as she did, but deep down I felt pain at those words. They were only four little words but with everything else…  
“Alright we are off, do not disappoint me Satan.” He looked up at Lucifer with with a scowl and looked away, looks like we’re both getting it from them today. They left out the door and Mammon locked the door behind them and all of us shouted cheers together.  
“Hell yeah, what are we going to do first?!”  
“I know a few adorable witches that are looking for a good time I’m going to give them a call and see if they want to be my plus three.”  
“I wanna go to the mall, there is a new watch I been eyein’ and I gotta get my hands on it.”  
“Mammon, with what money do you plan to get that with?” He looked to us and to the cube in his hand and sighed exasperated. He looked to Levi who raised his hand with a shake of his head.  
“Oh no, you still owe me money; and if I can’t go out neither are you!”  
“Exactly! Don’t even think about it!” Belphie climbed back under the hall table and curled up to go to sleep, he didn’t even bother with pillows now, he’s taking his prank like a pro.  
“And how come we gotta go through all this and you guys don’t get punished?”  
“Because I lost the last thing I had from someone special to me, you guys lied to my sister; so until I’m satisfied, you’re all getting yours!” these spells were mean but not as cruel as I want to be, I had to tone down, I cannot lose control again.  
“And what about Satan?!”  
“Oh he’s getting his, don’t you worry.” He gave me a sideways glance and a smirk; this night could not be ruined; it’ll be the first time we really went to hang out somewhere and I was ecstatic.  
“Alright all of you, there are chores you have to do, Mammon you have the dusting, Belphie….Belphie!! You are on vacuuming duty, Beel you still have all the bathrooms, Levi you have the windows and Asmo you have laundry.”  
“Ugh I hate doing laundry, touching all those icky clothes makes me want to cry!”  
“Kio you are on kitchen duty and grocery shopping, and I…have to alphabetize the library, polish all the silverware and mop all the tile and wood floors. What the hell?”  
“Well considering that other than the library each of those jobs aren’t that big, I think maybe that’s why he put all of that on you.”  
“That and he knows you’ll do it with me?” The smile in his eyes made my cheeks redden and I stammered like an idiot.  
“I…uhh, I…yeah, of course; you know I got you man! Just as soon as I get a few things from the store.”  
“Awesome, then you should know I will have to supervise your trip there.”  
“Ey, why do you two get to go out?!”  
“And grocery shopping isn’t until Wednesday!”  
“I want to cook something special for breakfast, to celebrate but I don’t have all the ingredients. And besides Lucifer said not too buy a bunch of junk…with the money he left.” They began to get it and nodded in agreement.  
“I want spicy newt chips!”  
“I want cupcakes!”  
“You know I want my hellfire cup noodles!”  
“Okay, awesome, we’ll be back; just work on your chores until then.” Satan trying to sound in charge was pretty funny, he was responsible yeah, but he never cared enough to make sure others did the same. Not since I’ve known him anyway. I pulled him out the door and we began to walk down the road together.  
“So are you stoked about tomorrow?” He was quiet for a moment and I wondered if he had heard me. I looked over and he was looking off in the distance up ahead.  
“Hey Blondie, I’m talking to you!” He looked over with flushed cheeks and quickly looked away; what the hell was that about?  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“I asked if you were excited about tomorrow.” He looked down and gritted his teeth and I noticed his fist clenched.  
“I don’t know, I just…what that asshole said!”  
“News flash, he isn’t here for another seven days, so chill.” He looked away, and I sighed.  
“I get it, Tèa gets under my skin too; that comment she made…I know it was in fun, but shit…it got me. Don’t let what Lucifer said get to you.”  
“It’s the same stuff everyday anyway; do you really think you’re that abnormal? I mean honestly you seem as normal as they come.” Far from it man.  
“Do you not remember what I did to some demon that attacked my sister; that is far from normal.”  
“Granted, but other than that I mean you don’t carry any more baggage than the rest of us. I mean I wouldn’t call you ordinary per se, your soul is so unique it’s the first I’ve seen in…ever.”  
“There you go about my soul again, a while ago I didn’t even know I had one and now you’re practically obsessed with it!” He recoiled and looked away again and now it was my turn to be the jerk…dammit.  
“Hey Sae, I’m sorry…”  
“No, it’s okay, that’s my fault for bringing it up; I get upset when other people act like broken records.” We were silent for the rest of the trip and it felt painful. We had always had something to talk about, but because I snapped at him like an idiot when he was already deep in his own head I shut him down. What the hell was wrong with me?! We went into the kitchen together to get the items out to prepare, and I noticed he was going to help me cook too.  
“You’re still going to help me after I acted like an ass to you?” He looked up almost like he wasn’t sure where he was; he must have been really deep in thought.  
“You weren’t any type of way to me, and you agreed to help with my chores, it’s only fair.” He began to crack the eggs and put them into a bowl for whisking and I took out the vampire bat sausages and began to pan fry them. I kept looking back to him, something was on his mind, something had him bothered and I needed to know what it was.  
“Hey Satan…”  
“Hmm?”  
“How do you see it, my soul I mean? Is that some sort of ability some demons have?” He sat the bowl down and turned to me with crossed arms.   
“I mean…I don’t know how it is for all of us, but when I look at someone, really look at them I can see it. Humans have other names like auras or chakras, but those are just the focal points, those are what the soul gives off. Like your aura is the smoke but the soul, that is the flame.”  
“So in other words you have quite the spiritual senses?”  
“I guess you can say that, I mean I don’t pay that close attention to most others, most are ordinary and plain, others are too bright and happy. My brothers…I can’t even see theirs, but Jetèa…hers was like a prehnite, a soft earthy green. It was unusual to me, but yours, well I’ve never seen anything like it, and the way it changes….”  
“Changes?” He looked back up from his thought and shook his head.  
“No, that isn’t the right word, it’s…I can’t really explain it…I’m sorry, there I go again.” He turned back around and I stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my chest to his back. He leaned his head backward so that I could get a glimpse of his eyes and his playful smirk. I leaned my head against his and whispered in his ear.  
“So if I focus hard enough, I can see yours too?”  
“What did you say?” he turned back around confused and I felt the grease pop onto my hand from the pan, damn…I have to get a handle on these illusions or I will go insane not knowing what I’m really doing!  
“What?!”  
“I heard you say something…”  
“I was wondering, that if I focus hard enough, I would be able to see your soul too?” He looked at me carefully as he finished the batter and brought it over to begin the pancakes. He seemed lost in his head again and I grew even more curious.  
“My soul…now that is something I ponder…I doubt I even have one.”  
“Come on Satan, you know you have a soul, you had this same spiel with me ha!” I laughed but he didn’t look up as he poured the batter.  
“Yeah…you’re different…you were born…you are someone…”   
“What in the existential crisis is going on in your head?” He finally looked at me and I saw such confliction.  
“Satan…”  
“Hey how is breakfast coming?” Beel stood in the doorway with his mouth watering as he could smell the food cooking. I looked back over to Satan and he had moved away, turning his back to the both of us.  
“It’s, getting there dude, just a few more minutes.” His stomach let us know he may not have a few more minutes.  
“It’s coming right up Beel, bear with us.” He smiled as he turned around and his brother nodded and left again.  
“Satan…”  
“We need to hurry up here, the others are getting hungry.” I guess the matter was closed.  
“Of course…you need all your strength from all the polishing you have to do.”  
“We have to do.” he glanced at me with as smirk.  
“Oh, ow, ow, ow…I hurt my polishing hand! I think I’ll have to sit out, and maybe get some ice!” He flicked his spoon at me, splattering batter on my shirt.  
“Jackass, no getting out of it now!” He laughed for real this time, finally a real smile, good. You are always there for me; it’s about time I returned the favor.   
L  
We had just gotten to the hotel suite, the sun was bright as can be and the sliding glass doors let in a lot of it. Tèa skipped inside on the the whit shag carpet spinning as she looked around excitedly.  
“Luci, this place is amazing! Look this bathroom I all black marble and the Jacuzzi on the balcony?! This all looks so luxurious!”  
“Anything for you Beloved, now that is only the beginning, I have so much more in store for you. I pulled her close and held her in my arms, seeing her blush like this after so many months was so adorable to me. I lifted her chin and kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around me.  
“First I will take you to the gallery Kasbah, then we will visit the Galerie d’art Dsamgaard. After that we will go to the Dar Es-Sultan monument and we will have a little picnic there. Finally I will take you back here, where we can watch the stars in that Jacuzzi and I can show you the full extent of my affection for you.” She looked absolutely besotted as I swayed with her in a little dance.  
“that is so much to do, and all for me?”  
“That is only the first day Beloved, and there will be six more to go with it.” She kissed me back and I held her close to me, letting my fingers run through her hair.  
“It’s just the two of us, no siblings, not work, no class no anything.” She looked up and smiled widely. That’s right, I wouldn’t have to worry about the angels here would I? I know they could watch us at any time with their magic mirror but would they bother when they know I’m on vacation? Wouldn’t that be the perfect time to do so, when my guard was down?  
“Hey, don’t look like that!”  
“Like what?”  
I know you, you’re thinking about everything back home, come on this is about us! No Diavolo, no angels, no work; you need this!” I sighed and she lifted up to kiss my nose.  
“And maybe in the meantime we can talk of wedding plans?” This beautiful creature certainly knew how to quell my taxing thoughts. But it had only brought on new worries. How can I make a good husband to her if I am bound the way I am? How can I expect her to stay if she ever knew the truth about me? What about a family, I could never be a father, if I was anything to go by then that would be a complete disaster! What do I do, how can I express this concern to her? Perhaps…in the only fashion I know the best.  
“Of course my love, we have much to discus and I am looking forward to it.” By not doing so at all.  
“Good, let’s take a shower and we can get started on this amazing week of ours shall we?” She took my hand and led me towards the bathroom; my, my this will be a very busy week indeed.  
“Yes, let’s.”   
J  
“Today was so much fun, I cannot believe the walk to the Dar Es-Sultan was so far! My feet are killing me.” it had to be close to midnight now and we were still up after such a full day. I leaned my head back and let the jets of the Jacuzzi massage my back, it felt amazing. My fiancé moved closer towards me, his bare chest glistening as he reached under the water to take my foot and massage it in his hands.  
“How in the world did I manage to get a catch like you?” He looked up surprised but then gave me his trademark smile.  
“Yes, well I would have to say that you succumbed to my charm and pleaded for me until I yielded.”  
“Alright Mr. Pride, you had better watch who you tell that story to. I still remember that it was you who came all the way to my home to beg for me to return to you because….now why was it? Oh yes, because you wanted to wake up beside me each and every day, because you didn’t want to be without me ever again. Face it Luci, you can’t function without me.”  
“Now who is sounding arrogant Mrs. Pride? I think you might want to mind just who you tell that version to.” He let go of my foot and moved closer to me, his ruby eyes lightly glazed with the champagne we had been drinking all evening. I was feeling a strong buzz as well and I had to say that the way he leaned into me gave me butterflies. He put his hands on both sides of me, and began to nibble and lick my ear.  
“Version; oh so it’s a version now?”  
“That’s right, confess my love, you cannot resist me can you? You cannot fathom a better lover than I. There are so many more things I want to teach you, so many things I want to reveal…” He let out a sexy purr as he nibbled on my neck and used his knee to part my legs.  
“Well aren’t you frisky today…” He then grabbed me by my waist and lifted me so that my legs would go around his. He began to bite and kiss my chest and I felt my body tremble at his touch. He backed away just a little as he pulled down my bikini bottoms and let them float away.  
“Don’t you want to go to the bed? You really want to do this here, what if someone is watching?” He leaned back and smiled wickedly and looked around we were high up, but it didn’t mean there weren’t peeping toms out there.  
“If they are they won’t watch for long, I promise.” What exactly did that mean? I was too distracted by his touching to care and he sat back and pulled me into his lap.  
“It’s your birthday, I will let you take control.”  
“My, how generous.” I kissed him tenderly as I lowered myself to him; he hugged me around my waist and bit into my neck as we made love right there in the Jacuzzi. In fact we went at it most of the night and the next thing I remember was rolling over in our bed and checking the time. It was nearly six in the morning and it was still dark, I looked over to my lover as he slept and played in his hair. He stirred slightly and pulled me into his arms and held me to his chest. This whole day was amazing and it was just getting better.  
“Tèa…I want to be good to you.” Was he opening again or just making a statement?  
“I know you will, you already are.”  
“I love you so much…I want to treat you as you deserve, forever and always.” He kissed the top of my head and I reached up to touch his face.  
“You do, you are so good to me Luci, you even tolerate my family and that is a lot to take on.” He was silent for several moments and I heard a sigh as his body trembled only slightly.  
“Do….do you think I would make a good father?” Now that was a question I hadn’t expected from him, not at all and I wasn’t ready for it either. Because now I began to think if I would make even a decent mother; I can be petty and vindictive and mean, I didn’t need children in my life, I would only ruin theirs.  
“If you want to be, then I would think so.”  
“I waged an entire war with mine…I couldn’t imagine…what if I ruin it? What if I destroy what we have because I ruin our child?” Sometimes I truly feel we were on the same wavelength.  
“Well we aren’t going to be bitter old geezers any time soon, we have plenty of time to think about and plan it. If we decide that having children isn’t what we want then, we simply won’t have them; we have plenty of time for that.”  
“You’re right…of course your right.” He kissed my head again and settled.  
“For what it’s worth, I think you would make a great dad.”   
“…Thank you.” We laid that way until the sun came up. This was only the first day of our vacation and I was feeling amazing….but at the same time, I began to think of our future, how was it going to look? Was I ever going to make my family whole again? Would Kio finally trust me enough to let me in again? And what about us? What was going on in that beautiful mind of his? And why won’t he talk to me about it? Something tells me that there was more going on than a spat with Diavolo and a couple of angels.


	9. A very happy birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's officially Tea's birthday and Lucifer spoils her rotten. Satan is feeling really on edge and Kio seriously wants to get to the bottom of it.

Part 2 Chapter 9  
J  
“Time to awaken Beloved, today is a very special day and I have much in store for you.” I opened my eyes to his smiling face and the blinding sun; I quickly covered my head with a pillow, Devildom daylight, what little there is, is never this harsh.  
“Now, you mustn’t dawdle, we have a lot to do today!” He pulled the blankets off of me and lifted me in his arms.   
“What are you doing?!”  
“Getting you to the shower, you have to get ready or you will miss your first surprise.” He set me down in the bathroom and closed the door on his way out, that demon was something else. I showered and when I came out he had an outfit ready for me already. It was a cute floral calf-length skirt and a light pink blouse that was ruffled in the front. He must have looked through the clothes I had packed. I exited the bathroom after dressing and styling my hair and he looked at me with the biggest smile I had seen on him. Looking to my left was a tray of roses and under the cloche was pancakes and eggs with honey.  
“You didn’t want me to see my breakfast come up, you sly devil you.” I picked up the roses and read the card.   
~To my dazzling glimmer of light, thank you for being the very person I needed all of my life. With love, Lucifer.~  
“Oh…Luci, they are beautiful.” He pulled out a box from behind his back with a cheeky grin.  
“What is this?” I held the blue box with golden ribbon, it was heavy, but was only a cubic foot in size.  
“Open it and see.” I untied the ribbon and lifted the lid, it was full of dirt! I looked up at him suspiciously and scraped away the dirt to find the air suddenly smelled sweet, I then found a white flower in side as I moved a bit more dirt and my heart stopped.  
“LUCIFER….IS THIS?!!”  
“An underground orchid, one of the rarest flowers in the world, I figured you would like to add it to your collection for your work. The one thing I know can sway your heart more than words or mere trinkets is a beautiful flower to love and cherish.” I set the box down and hugged him tightly.  
“This is already too much, first this whole trip and all these things, stop it Luci!” I was about to cry, I have never wanted for anything but I was never spoiled to this extent before, I had no idea what to do.  
“Why would I ever stop spoiling my lover? This is only the beginning, once you are my wife I will show you so much more. I want to travel the world with you and explore every corner of it. I want you there with me, looking at me the way you are right now, forever.” He kissed me so passionately that I lost my breath, he has seemed to have taken a complete one eighty since we left.  
“Look at you, you seem to keep a smile on your face and you’re so affectionate; is this what Lucifer looks like when he is not under stress? When he hasn’t a care in the world?” He kissed me again and I giggled as he pulled me close to him.  
“Maybe, or it is just because I’m alone with you… I feel as though I’m absolutely free; like…for once I can finally breathe.” That was big coming from him, he had been bound by his duty and pride so much and for so long that it suffocated him, and his guilt of his past made him feel like he was drowning. For him to say he could finally breathe…I was in awe.  
“You can’t possibly believe that I am the cause of that…do you?” He looked at me adoringly and my heart fluttered. I had always joked about him not being able to function without me, but I thought it was just humor I wouldn’t have thought it to be serious.  
“Come on, you have to eat so that we can get your day started, any longer and I may keep you here all day. Hurry up, I will be back in about ten minutes.”  
“Aren’t you going to eat too?” He stopped and turned back to me thinking.  
“I will have what you leave, I shall return my love.” He left out the door and I looked to the large plate of food. Maybe he was off making sure his preparations were ready? I sat down and smelled my orchid again and began eating my breakfast. I wonder what he had in store for me today?  
L  
I stood in the lobby and pulled out my DDD to make a call, I knew with the time difference that it was much later, which means they should be getting to their chores by now.  
“Hello?”  
“Satan, I called to check in; how are things there?”  
“If by that you mean what have we messed up, nothing Lucifer!”  
“I was simply asking how the list was going Satan.”  
“We are doing the chores, don’t worry about that!” I wanted to yell back, but I took a breath and thought about my words first. Since the incident with their instruments, I had lost all of the progress I had made with him.  
“I only called to check on all of you, I didn’t mean any offense.” He was quiet on the other end and that alarmed me, he always had something snide to say.  
“Satan?”  
“Everything is fine here okay!”  
“You sound upset…are you alright? Mammon or the others aren’t giving you trouble are they? You be sure to alert me if they are not complying.”  
“I have it handled.”  
“Good, I chose you for a reason, I know you can handle things there. You know that right?”  
“Why are you talking to me like this? I’m not some child, and I don’t care why you chose me!” he was more agitated than usual, and I wasn’t sure if I should try to talk to him or let him be. Considering his recent hostility with me, I felt it would have been best to leave him be.  
“If everything is fine there then I will leave you to it. Thank you Satan.” He was quiet again and I heard a sigh.  
“Yeah…you’re welcome…I guess.” He then hung up on me, I couldn’t let this day be soured by my worries; if he didn’t want to confide in me, then he had Kiomè and his brothers at the very least. I checked the time, it was close to ten in the morning, it was time to get moving but first one more call.  
“Hello, Lucifer?”  
“Hello Diavolo.”  
“Why are you calling me; you are supposed to be enjoying yourself!”  
“I am, I just wanted to check on things there is all.”  
“We are fine here, it has only been a day and still no major fires or riots.”  
“Your humor is atrocious as always.”  
“See, even when you’re mad at me you still poke fun.”  
“Ha, right.”  
“Are you, still mad at me I mean? I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings; you are my best friend, I would never do something like that to you.” Best friend? He says that but a real friend doesn’t hold bonds over the others head.  
“Let’s leave that issue in the past Diavolo; there is no need to dwell on it.”  
“But do you forgive me?”   
“There is nothing to forgive, all is well.”  
“Good, I’m glad; you go and have fun, don’t worry about anything here.”  
“Thank you, bye.”  
“Bye.” We hung up and I replaced my DDD to my pocket and went back upstairs to our suite. She was waiting for me with a smile and I felt my stress float away again. She approached and hugged me tightly, planting kisses on my neck.  
“You were gone for nearly an hour, is everything alright?”  
“Of course, everything is fantastic, it is almost time to go, are you ready?”  
“But you haven’t eaten.”  
“I’ll be alright we are on a schedule.” I reached for her hand and she stomped her foot.  
“No, I am the birthday girl and we go nowhere until you eat breakfast.” She crossed her arms and pouted and I had never seen something so adorable.  
“My, My aren’t you bratty today? As you wish, I will eat first, but we have to be there by eleven.” I took the plate of now cold food and began to eat.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Windsurfing lessons.” Her eyes grew wide as she gasped.   
“You will love it, and I have so much more for you today.”   
“You spoil me too much!” I’m only expressing what I feel for you, I in fact do want to see the world with you, I want to venture and explore with you by my side and learn new cultures. If only I knew for a fact that I could make that dream into a reality.  
K  
“Look why are you talking to me like this? I’m not a child and I don’t care why you chose me!” I could hear Satan on his DDD and he sounded like he was in a foul mood. He had been this way since or conversation yesterday, but listening to him nearly scream in his DDD I could only assume it was Lucifer on the other end. He hung up and threw it to the side of the room as he cursed. I took this time to walk into his room like any other day.  
“Hey what’s up Sae-Sae, had to let you know that lunch is served and the kitchen is clean!”  
“I don’t really give a damn right now, so could you leave me alone!!?”  
“Whoa, somebody’s PMSing right now. Do you want me to get you some chocolate and a Hedol?”  
“How about for once you shut the hell up!!” He turned on me and punched me in the jaw, and I let him. Hell knows I’ve gotten him a few times in a fit. He looked at me as he panted and backed away.  
“Oh no….Kio, man I’m sorry.” I pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed the blood coming from my mouth with a raised hand.  
“It’s good, I figured you needed that; although I’m really glad one was all you needed. I think you might have knocked a tooth loose.”  
“Aw shit man, let me see.” He took my face in his hands and caressed my cheek as he inspected it.   
“That’s going to bruise…open your mouth.” I did as he asked and he used the flashlight on his DDD to look inside, I felt super self-conscious as he looked me over.  
“Looks like I cut the inside of your mouth with your tooth, it doesn’t look damaged itself though. Dammit, how am I going to explain how you got hurt to them?!”  
“I mean I could tell them that I fell or that I hit a doorknob, that works with most abusive couples.” I meant for that to be corny not suggestive and yet he blushed and looked away from me.  
“Why did you let me hit you like that? You should have kicked my ass or something.”  
“You’re my best friend, and why ride a bike if you’re going to give up after scraping your knee?”  
“You are ridiculous, come on, let’s put some ice on that.” I followed him to the kitchen and watched him as he began to fill a dish towel with ice cubes. He kept silent and kept his back to me.  
“You know this grants an explanation? Why are you so upset?” he handed me the towel and I put the ice to my cheek as he sighed.  
“I don’t know…I’m just not feeling great today.”  
“Or yesterday.”  
“Look I just….i just have a lot on my mind; this whole being in charge thing isn’t what it’s cracked up to be.” The others thought that because Satan was in charge that they could do as they pleased. Asmo came in late past curfew and mammon tried to sneak out twice. As soon as he served them a slice of rage cake they understood he was not someone to toy with. But there was something else wrong and he wasn’t telling me.  
“Well don’t worry because in a few hours you are going to be jamming out to a guitar riff so loud your ears will bleed!”  
“I don’t even know if I should go.”  
“What…why?”  
“I really don’t feel like getting into it right now.”  
“Um excuse me, but you broke my face, and now you are trying to stand me up. I think I should get the reason.”  
“I’ve…been thinking about my sister…about Lilith.”  
“Oh no…I’m sorry I pressed. If you want to cancel that’s fine.”  
“Well…no, I don’t know really, I promised you and you did say this was a punishment.”  
“But dude, don’t force yourself on my account.”  
“It’s okay…it isn’t just her I’m upset about so don’t freak out. My mind has just been in a tizzy.” He was quiet for a moment and looked back to me.  
“No, no I’m going to go; I want to have fun too and I couldn’t do that to you. This is the first time we can hang out as friends right?” He gave me a half-hearted smile and I chuckled at him. He managed to say all of that without saying anything about what was wrong.  
“Right, and I wouldn’t want to miss it.”  
“Wait…you can heal yourself!!” I looked at his scowling face and grinned at him.  
“Well…I had to cash in the sympathy card to get you to talk to me.” although I feel like you didn’t tell me anything, what is up with you?  
J  
“And you’re taking me dancing, what am I going to do with you!” I looked around at the restaurant that had a large dance floor in the middle of it, it looked like a very ritzy club if I do say so but I wasn’t complaining. We had gone windsurfing before just lazing around the beach then he took me to the Citadel port to explore the wall and feed the seagulls and now we were to have dinner at this nice place too?   
“Of course, I have everything planned out for you this week, have I not told you before?”  
“Between everything at home how did you find the time to plan this?”  
“I wasn’t seeing you for days at a time; I had to make up for lost time.”  
“Well if you keep on like this I may just forgive you.” I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. He led me to the dance floor and we began to sway to the music together.   
“Luci?”  
“Yes Beloved?”  
“I have been thinking about what you had asked me last night about you being a good father.”  
“Oh…”  
“After these past two days I know for a fact that you would be a wonderful father. If you could love our children as strongly and as tenderly as you love me, then there would be no doubt about it.” He studied me closely as I spoke to him and I wondered if I should have brought it up now.   
“Come, let’s sit and order our food.” We sat down and he studied me some more as we waited and he eventually just sighed.  
“I want to believe what you are saying, but I don’t know; I rebelled and waged a war against my own father. My own brothers for the most part despise me and there are times I don’t always get it right with you. And then I am to somehow take this tiny creature that will rely on me for everything and know exactly what to teach it? And as it gets older of course it will question me and even defy me. With you as their mother that fate is sealed! And I can understand…there are times when I am a bit…demanding…”  
“A bit demanding?” He smirked and I quieted.  
“I just don’t feel that it is something that I can do…but you; you would make an excellent mother, you have a love for everyone you associate with, you are very forgiving and you are so much more patient than I am. I fear I would only get in the way of it.”   
“Lucifer…where is all of this coming from?”  
“I had been thinking about it since I had a conversation with your mother some months ago.”  
“Months ago and you are only now mentioning it?” he looked sheepish for just a moment and I relented, of course my mother had something to do with it.  
“Like I said…we are going to live for a few hundred more years at the very least, we have time to think and prepare.”  
“I know that, I am just being cautious; this is an important discussion to have if we are going to share our lives together.”  
“Right…just…if we do have children… Just please, don’t hang them from the chandelier.”  
“Well what am I supposed to do with them when they misbehave? I think it would be cute, we can hang them like little ornaments all over the house.”  
“Lucifer no!”  
“We can even get a cat that will play with them while they swing.”  
“Stop it!” I laughed so hard I nearly cried and he followed along. That light in his eyes was so dazzling, he was a completely new demon, the same one I had fallen for only now so much more.  
“Okay so that discussion is out of the way, is there any other pressing matter you’ve been holding onto?” He looking at me lovingly and smiled.  
“Just one.” The staff at the restaurant came out to present me with a cake while singing birthday wishes.   
“Lucifer! This is amazing!”   
“Now go on, make a wish.” I blew out my candles and tasted a sample of the buttercream frosting with my finger.  
“So what did you wish for?”  
“Don’t you know it’s bad luck to tell?” I took some more frosting on my finger and fed it to him. What I had wished for was more days and nights like this, I had wished that no matter what the future held for us that we would remember the love we had this day and all we went through to get here and that we would make it through it all together.


	10. Mitosis Melancholy and a Heart Stopping Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiome and Satan sneak off to Roarfest to have a bros night out, after having too much to drink things get heated and emotions get stirred leaving Kio torn and afraid.

Part 2 Chapter 10  
K  
“Are you having a good time!?”  
“What?!”  
“I said are you having a good time!!?” we stood in the front row of the concert, the band so close they could sweat on us and the music so loud it rattled your insides. I used to go to festivals like this; several bands would be invited to play and we just rock out like there was no tomorrow, at least, that’s what we intended to do the night Yori had died…  
“The bassist is off beat by a half count and the singer is acting too stiffly! I think they’re new!”  
“From the flyer it says that it’s their first performance, good eye!!”  
“You taught me well, drilled in our heads the need to stay with the count!” Satan laughed as he chugged back another cup of Hell Ale. The thing about a rock festival in Devildom is that it is perfectly fine to serve alcohol and no one is carded because one, there is no laws for drinking age here and majority of demons are hella old anyway. They simply won’t serve humans because their bodies can’t take the stuff here it’s too strong. I was buzzed out of my mind and I was only on my second cup but Satan had thrown back six like he was dumped at a bar. He was starting to sway as he danced and I had to hold him steady.  
“Easy Sae, don’t you think you should slow down?!”  
“To hell with that, I’m here to have fun!! No school, no student council and no stupid Lucifer to ruin everything!!!” I wasn’t going to lie I had pushed Satan to take the first drink, I was curious to see what sort of drunk he was, turns out he becomes a total party animal. The song ended and everyone cheered and left to the other stands to get more snacks, drinks or t-shirts and other merchandise. Satan was jumping up and down yelling excitedly as we walked. He looked so carefree but he had to take it easy before he hurt himself.  
“Kio, this place…is amazing! I have never felt so free to express myself as I have today!! I know why you love it so much!! (I don’t need you to hold me down, I’ll speak my truth and stand my ground, don’t fuck with me I’m mad as hell, and I’ll go off like I heard the bell!!!!)” He shouted the lyrics to the song jumping and dancing and I had to say he was getting me hyped up too, and I loved seeing that smile on his face. We made it to the stand where a female demon was serving drink and her eyes instantly looked us over as we approached.  
“Hey there, you two hotties looking for something to satisfy you?” She was hot, she had sandy brown hair and large blue eyes. She wore all leather that didn’t leave too much to the imagination and she was eyeing Satan like Beel would a sandwich.  
“Hey there you gorgeous thing…how would you like to give me and my best friend here a round of Hell Ale?” he slipped a bill to her with a dazzling smile. He took it and slipped it between her breasts  
“Ha, you look like you may be close to your limit darling, but I can never deny a paying customer.”  
“I think she may be right man, you need to slow it down.”  
“Pfft, what the hell, you’re the one who told me to loosen up and now you want to hold me down too? Man, screw you, just like Lucifer; say I’m capable of junk and then always making me look like some damn child.” He stumbled a little and laughed.  
“Satan, bro, we should-“ Another demon had walked into him causing both of them to drop what was in their hands.  
“Hey watch where you’re going!”  
“You walked into me Idiot!”  
“You looking for a fight pretty boy?”  
“I’m not looking, I found one!” I grabbed my best friend by the arm and tried to get in between them.  
“Sir I’m sorry, it was a mistake, my bud here has had a couple too many. Here, let me pay for your drink and we call it even.” He glared behind me and took my money, turning with a belligerent huff.  
“Stupid worthless Bastard!”  
“The FUCK he call me?!!”  
“Satan Chill!!”  
“I’m not a bastard you ignorant piece of shit, come over her and say that to my face!!!” He darted around me to charge at the guy and I wrapped my arms around him to hold him back, he began to drag me and I dug my feet in to lift him up and turn him away but he kept trying to come at him.  
“GET THE FUCK OVER HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!!!”  
“Satan calm down!!”  
“Let me GO!!! I want to rip his FUCKING FACE OFF!!” He changed into his demon form and I was not longer able to hold him, I had no choice but to use my telekinesis. I held him in that location for a moment but he fought against it, I wasn’t able to focus on him fully and I had never had someone this strong and this determined to move! He was absolutely savage…no…he was wrath!  
“Satan please, you need to calm down!!” The other demon took a good look at who he had picked a fight with and backed off frightened but he was literally dragging me behind him as I was trying to hold him still! My mind was so fuzzy, I couldn’t focus! If I wasn’t drinking I would have a better hold on him!!  
“Come on, call me a bastard to my face you stupid fuck, COME ON!! I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT A BASTARD IS!! I’LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!!!” the crowd of onlookers kept him from running away and he was getting closer, I had no choice! I changed into my own demon form and tackled Satan to the ground.  
“GET OUT OF HERE!!” The crowd let him pass and I wrestled with my best friend who had completely gone off the deep end. He dug his claws deep into me as I had figured he decided I would be his new target and pinned me to the ground. His fangs dripped with drool and his eyes were glowing and wild, I could feel the blood running down my arms as I was finally able to grab both of his wrists and he head butted me. I had let him go and he grabbed my throat I clawed at him to let me go but it was like it didn’t faze him. He stared at me as he snarled menacingly.  
“Satan, come on man, you need to take control!” he laughed so wickedly it made my blood cold.  
“I am in control.”  
“Then why are you trying to kill me?! I thought I was your best friend! I thought we had something man, stop!” He looked down at me like he couldn’t remember who I was and then he looked at me harder.  
“K..k…Kio?”  
“Yes, it’s me, now get off me!” I could change to my demon form without being angry but it made me much more sensitive to my inner rage. I could feel my own blood run down my arm so my body knew there was danger and wanted to act, but it took everything in me not to lash out at him. I could feel my rage flowing through my body and I wanted to hurt someone too but…I would never hurt Satan. He took a few breaths and looked at me with slightly clearer eyes.  
“Where…are we?”  
“We are at Roarfest, you came with me remember?” He looked around and toppled onto the ground next to me. I tried to ground myself and change back into my regular form as the crowds began to quietly disperse. This was bad; Satan tried to outright kill someone in open public and we could get in serious trouble. Being who Satan is he could get into trouble with Lucifer and even Diavolo; what would they do to him if he was caught?  
“Hey, Satan…come on we need to get out of here before security gets us.”  
“Mmmhmm…” He had changed back as well and looked like he may just pass out and I pulled myself up and grabbed both of his hands to pull him to his feet. He was so drunk he could hardly stand and he had to lean on me.  
“Come on man, stay with me; can you walk?”  
“Uhhgghh, yeah….I think so.” I could hear the whistles and shouts in the background and I knew they were coming for us. I was bleeding and swaying myself but I put his arm around my shoulders so he could lean in me and we walked as quickly as we could to get cover in a bathroom in the outskirts of the grounds. I locked the door and we collapsed on the bathroom floor, I focused on healing my injuries while Satan lay there and groaned every few minutes. He finally rolled over, his hair looking a total mess and I just shook my head at him.  
“Man, what the hell was that!?” He looked up at me woozily and shrugged.  
“He pissed me off…”  
“So you go complete savage like that? What the hell, we could get in serious trouble if we are caught and not to mention we’re supposed to be grounded!! And you tried to kill me…” I was more than a little upset that he attempted to choke the life out of me and looked so pleased doing it. Is that the same look others see when I lose control? Is the last thing those lower demons saw was a bloodlusted stare of sadism?  
“I’m sorry Kio…when I get mad I don’t care who I hurt. I’m in… control of it, but…I just don’t care; that’s why I punched you earlier. I wanted someone to take it all out on and you were there.” His words nearly slurred together as he tried to get to a sitting position but found more stability to just lie there instead.  
“That is a shitty apology.”  
“It’s because there is no excuse for it, at least when you have control you can refrain from hurting people you care about…I’m just a total mess.”  
“Okay, whatever, but what the hell set you off like that!? You would have killed that guy if I didn’t step in!”  
“He called me a bastard…”  
“And you acted like you really took it to heart; I knew something was wrong with you for the past two days! And then you took whatever the hell was wrong and you get completely shit faced and try to kill someone!” He sat up shakily and put his hand to his head.  
“I’m a lot of things…call me what you want but I’m not a bastard…I…I don’t really know what I am.” I felt his emotions get really dark and I quieted, I was not feeling good about this.  
“What do you mean, you don’t know what you are?”  
“I…I told you how I came from Lucifer; I was the hatred and wrath inside of his heart and I took shape here. I don’t know, I just remember waking up wanting to destroy everything in my path and not care who I hurt. But I mean…I don’t think I was born and I wasn’t intentionally made either…” I scooted closer to him as he dragged himself towards the wall to sit against it.  
“My brothers were once angels…they were made, they were loved; and then they rebelled and fell. You were born from parents, you are loved and cherished by a family. But me, I don’t know…I just…am. I have no parents and the bastard that quote ‘made me’ doesn’t know what to make of me either! He treats me like I’m some responsibility of his, like I should be grateful for being here! I didn’t ask to be created, I didn’t ask to live. I just woke up in Devildom one day and all I was told was that those six other demons were my brothers. And I hate it, how they have something I never will, they have a bond of blood they have a mutual past! I could be lumped off as nothing but a common parasite!”  
“Satan that isn’t true, they care a lot about you…you know that.” He pulled his knees into his chest and trembled.  
“If you had a tumor, you would remove it, but if it decided to talk one day and say it had feelings would you name it and keep it as your own?”  
“That isn’t the same thing!”  
“Of course it is!” He began to retch and I helped him over to the toilet as he hurled.  
“Ugh…I told you seven cups was way too many! Come on, get it all out, there you go.” I brushed his hair back out of his face and when he seemed to be done I flushed the toilet. It took several minutes for him to settle and he groaned as he gripped tight to the pole in the stall.  
“I never even met Lilith…”  
“What?”  
“I was never an angel…the only feelings and memories I have of her…came from Lucifer. I think about her all the time but I don’t even know her! And what’s worse she never knew me, do you know what it feels like to hurt over someone who could’ve given two shits about you?! Damn him, damn him!!” If he wasn’t so drunk he would never have told me all of this. He cried as he sat back trembling, so this was what had been bothering him. I suppose when Lucifer placed that responsibility on him and said those words he almost sounded like a chiding father. He acts that way to everyone though…so I wonder what really triggered him?  
“So no Kio, you can look all you want but you won’t find a soul in here…all you will see is rage and hatred inside this empty…thing I am!” So it was my fault after all; I guess I’ll accept his crappy apology.  
“What are you…you’re a demon, the only difference between you and me is that my parents have human blood in them. The only difference between you and your brothers is that they were made by somebody else. You’re an accident, so what, both of my sisters were accidents and yet I’m the fucked up one! But one thing you are not is a mistake! Inside you are intelligent and innovative and you have a love for cats that is a little unsettling. Hey I saw the pictures you tried to hide, don’t even go there. You are so fucking special man, so who cares how you were born? What matters is what you did while you were here and it seems you did a lot.” He looked at me warmly before abruptly turning to puke again. I again sat behind him and brushed his hair back until he was only dry heaving. He seemed absolutely miserable; I rubbed his back as he groaned nauseously.  
“You know something…I have to say, that of all the things I’ve done I think meeting you was the best thing.” He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me, he was so flush from the alcohol but his eyes seemed to shimmer as he looked at me; and his smile was so weak because he was sick but I knew it was genuine. I was dumbstruck by it, he looked…adorable. I could feel this burning tightness in my chest and my face went hot at the sight of him.  
“Sae…I…why are you looking at me like that?” He leaned back against me and I held him to my chest and he looked up at me with glazed, half lidded eyes.  
“Oh wow….your soul…it’s sparkling right now, how pretty…” He rubbed my chest and sighed and I was terrified that he would hear my heart pounding against him.  
“Kio…I had a good time, let’s go to bed now…” He looked so relaxed and…beautiful.  
“Sae we got to get home…” he passed out in my arms and I began to shake uncontrollably. This couldn’t be happening right now, I can’t I can’t…actually love him! This was insane, how could I feel the things I do for another guy; this was Yori all over again but…this was also different. Satan saw everything I was and embraced me, I didn’t have to hide from him. He even said I was important to him. All of that made me feel…no, this was nothing; it had to be, I can’t be that way, I like girls dammit!! I lifted him up and carried him on my back for the whole two mile silent walk that felt absolutely agonizing. How did this happen, how did I get to this conclusion?! Even as I carried him on my back, feeling his touch…smelling his scent made my chest ache and my stomach flutter I know I was drunk too, but the closeness of him was making me feel dizzy. Feeling him this close to me….i wanted more of it; I wanted to hold him more and feel this…amazing feeling. Dammit…what is the matter with me…this is wrong, this isn’t how it is supposed to go! He’s my best friend, the first one in a long time, and I go and ruin it by feeling like…this? But I knew…I knew for a while that something was different, these illusions…the way he made my heart pound when he said embarrassing stuff to me. Yeah, deep down I knew, the writings I had done about him, the practices we would have alone and how happy I would feel when he would come into my room. I always took it as how best friends felt for each other, until I realized just how his smile can make my heart stop…yeah I know now. Damn…dammit to hell!! I can’t do this, I can’t feel this way about him; what am I some sort of freak?!  
“You really are a piece of work you know that man? I mean what the hell!” He couldn’t hear me even if I wanted him to. And then there was the fact that he was just fucking gorgeous, the way his hair fell over his eyes when he would turn around or the way his eyebrows would knit together when he was deep in a book…oh hell…  
I managed to get the door open and shut and climb up the stairs with him to my room. I laid him in my bed on his back and looked at him for a moment as I tried to catch my breath. I had to get his shirt off of him and clean him up. My hands trembled as I reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and away from his torso. I carefully removed his arms from the sleeves and finally his head was free I tossed the soiled shirt in the hamper and pulled one of mine from the drawer. I looked at him passed out on my bed, his hair fallen in his face and his arms at his sides as his fit chest slowly rose and fell. My eyes slowly traveled down to his waist and my stomach felt butterflies again. As wrong as it is, I had the powerful urge to run my hands over his stomach and chest. I wanted to explore every curve and valley of his abs…but that’s insane, doing that to a guy is…  
“I’m so fucked up…” I went to the bathroom and then the kitchen and returned with a cloth and a bit of soapy water and a water bottle for him to drink. I dipped and wrung the cloth and began to gently wipe his face and chest. When he was clean I put my shirt on him and changed myself.  
“You have no idea how incredibly screwed I am…what will my parents say when I go home and tell them that I’m in love with Satan?? And I can’t tell you, there’s no way in hell or heaven I can tell you that! You’re the only real friend I have…I can’t lose you too.” I whispered in the darkness…though right now it felt even darker inside of me.  
“How did this happen, how is it that you are just as broken and angry and friendless as I am? Is that why you came to me, is that why you wanted to help me? Why are you so amazing, you did so much for me…and my head had to go and pervert it!” I grabbed the water bottle and lifted my best friend to a sitting position and leaned him against my chest. This was becoming my favorite position to have him in.  
“Hey, Sae…come on, you have to drink some water, you need to replace fluids.” I shook him until he finally stirred looking at me and shaking his head as he slurred his words.  
“Mmmhmm…I don’t want another drink, I think I had too much.”  
“Hell yeah you did you jackass, and about got us kicked out too. This is water, you need it, come on drink.” I held the bottle to his lips but he turned away.  
“My stomach hurts…my head…swimming…I’m tired.” I lost patience and shook him violently.  
“Hey, you are going to be in worse shape if you don’t drink some water, dammit stop being stubborn!” He looked up at me with hazy emerald eyes and I felt my throat get dry. He leaned his head back against my chest and opened his mouth a little and I gently poured some water in. He accepted it and swallowed, I gave him more until he had gotten at least half the bottle down and I let him slide.  
“There, that will be fine; I think you’ll be okay now.”  
“Okay…can I sleep here?” In my bed…That was far from a good idea. But trying to get him to his room will only alert the others.  
“Yeah… sure you can.”  
“Okay, good…I can’t swim to my room…” he passed out again, good grief he should never drink again. I hugged him close and I nuzzled his hair, snap out of it!!!! I laid him on the side by the wall so that he couldn’t fall out and I laid on the other side. I felt so nervous to be beside him and at the same time I was so happy. He looked adorable sleeping beside me and he smelled like leather and light cologne. I ran my fingers into his hair and he groaned a little, damn…he’s so adorable. This is wrong…I can’t be like this!! I quickly turned onto my back and stared at the ceiling, he could never know about this!  
“I can’t tell you…I can’t, you’ll hate me. I don’t want to lose you Satan, you’re my best friend. I would rather keep you always than ruin this. I just have to get my head together…and stop this nonsense." I had to do whatever it took to get rid of these feelings and then I can never tell him about them. He would never accept me if I told him, or worse he would hate me and I could never bear that. So yeah I guess…I’m in love with Satan…and no one can ever know about it.


	11. The Value of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer cannot bear the secrecy and decides to tel Tea the biggest secret he's kept from her, causing a lot of emotion and controversy in Tea's heart.

Part 2 Chapter 11  
L  
I awoke at in the middle of the night to the glow of the moonlight on my face. I turned to my beloved beside me and watched her as she slept, her hair alight with crimson from the illumination. She had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes upon, and along with that she was brilliant, resilient and so determined. She knows how to traverse my darkness better than anyone and yet I still didn’t let her access all of it. What would she do if she found out the truth, if she knew what I did to truly start that war? Would she be patient or would she turn from me? I arose from the bed and stepped out to the balcony to feel the cool night air. I could see the ocean along the horizon, the lights from the various other rooms and buildings matching the shining stars. The night was so serene and yet…I felt utter turmoil inside.  
Was this what she felt when she held her secret for so long? Is this the anguish she felt each time I had told her how much I wanted to be with her, even though I thought she was only human? And when she gathered the courage to tell me the truth I treated her despicably; I had almost lost her entirely because of my pride and anger. Even when I acted like an animal she forgave me; and when I pushed her away a second time…she didn’t turn me away when I came crawling back to her. Could I trust her to hold this secret of mine? Could she forgive me if I showed her this new darkness within myself?   
I heard a rustling behind me and turned, she had rolled over and I could just make out her hands trying to reach for me even as she slept. How adorable. If I am to make this woman my own forever then we would have to lay ourselves bare; it is what I would expect from her, it was why she told me her truth. However, this truth was a little more complicated than discussing my lineage… and much more morally corrupt than fraud.  
“Luci…?” She spotted me as she rose from the bed and came out to join me. Her hair blew in the gentle night air, as she looked at me with such curiosity and adoration. She reached upward and caressed my face and took it in my hand to kiss it.  
“Hello Beloved, did you miss me?”  
“What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?”   
“I simply had a lot on my mind, I didn’t want to wake you with my restlessness.”  
“Lucifer I told you not to think about work right now, this time is about the two of us.”  
“That is what I’m thinking about…the two of us.” She looked at me silently for a moment, pondering my words and thinking her own over.  
“We already had that talk, I thought all was fine. Is it the date? Is it too soon? We can push it back, or if you don’t want to get married right now then that doesn’t ma-“ I put my hand to her mouth and kissed her forehead. This was her; analyzing and overthinking.  
“No…we need to talk.” She took a step back and lowered my hand from her mouth.  
“Okay…what is it?”  
“I think you should sit.”  
“No, I’ll stand, now tell me what is wrong.” Defiant as always.  
“We are under investigation because of what happened to Azrael last year. I cannot tell you the details of that, however I have to tell you that one of the investigating Angels is quite cross with me.”  
“I didn’t figure any of them wouldn’t be, I have heard a lot of what angels think of our kind.”  
“Yes dear, but there is a stark difference between those born demons and those turned. They despise my brothers more than any other creatures in Devildom and of them they hate me the most.”  
“I see, I had to beg them to save you last year…I got on my knees; if Simeon hadn’t been there…” I saw tears well in her eyes and I kissed her head again as I wiped them away.  
“Don’t think about that…I have to tell you why they hate me so much, and it goes back to how the Celestial War truly started.”  
“You mean when you and your brothers stood up to defend your sister?” I wanted to tell her the truth last time, but I simply couldn’t bear the thought of her face when she knew the truth, maybe it wasn’t the most abominable thing I’ve done…but it was the first.  
“That is mostly it…but it is more complicated than that. You see, during that time Lilith was seeing that human I watched over her; I wanted to see that the man she chose was up to standard. And as I saw she was right to choose him. I loved my baby sister more than…I could put into words, and as her older brother it was my duty to ensure her safety.”  
“Of course…that’s very understandable.”  
“But you see there was much more going on than that relationship she was having. You see some of the other angels passed their own judgment in regards to what is right for her. Their words weren’t cruel but they were snide and they angered me. They told her how the human was so beneath her and that she will be cleaning dirt for the rest of eternity. Each time she went off to see him, they said that she was out slumming.”  
“They didn’t approve…well that’s horrible.”  
“During which time a few compatriots of mine stood up and spoke out when she was being taunted for her love interest. They encouraged her, said that true love happens so few and far between that you have to grasp it with both hands you see. I was inspired by those words and she loved them of course.” I sighed and looked to her patient face; I couldn’t bear to look at her when I told this next part.  
“There were other things happening…disagreements between my…father and I. He angered me…so much, but I grinned and bared it all and let it fester. Until she saved that humans life….maybe you would like to sit now?” She looked behind her and sat in one of the lounge chairs and waited patiently.  
“There was a trial…which was nothing more than another chance to insult and accuse her! They called her evil for saving him, they called her…wanton and promiscuous! And Samael…the bastard…said that she was always trying to come onto him like some lewd tramp! They made her out to be sinful because she broke one of the most sacred rules we had to save the human she loved…”  
“And…your father found her guilty-“  
“OF COURSE HE DID!! He claimed the other accusations were not the reason but I knew better so many stood against her because of her choice in a partner and yet in their hatred and ignorance turned into the very beings they despised the most!!” I could feel my anger rising as I spoke and I gripped the Railing tightly as I faced away from her.  
“The archangels Selaphiel….Jegudiel…and Zadkiel…they were my friends; they stood up for my baby sister when she was being taunted. They spouted that drivel about true love….and they were the ones ordered to come to perform her execution the next day! And like the spineless bastards they were…they opted to do as their father told them.”   
J  
I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, how could a people that were always said to be righteous and true be so…horrible!? Lucifer looked so angry and hurt, he leaned over the railing like he were seeing the very scene he was explaining to me and my heart broke for him.   
“And then those backstabbing traitors mustered the audacity to be ‘generous’!! They unlocked her cell and they told me: ‘Her execution is at dawn; get her out of here, take her far away, because when we find her we will have no choice but to follow orders.’ Follow orders…I waited for them to leave and I got her out of there, hid her with our brothers. They tried desperately to devise a plan of how to escape with her and where to go. But me, I couldn’t stop thinking of them…the way they seemed to be doing us a favor when she shouldn’t have been soiled the way she was! They encouraged her, they stood up for her and when they testified they had none of that to say!! WHERE WERE THEIR KIND WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT THEN SHE WAS DRAGGED THROUGH THE MUD?!!” He changed to his demon form as he struggled hard to control himself I stood and approached him but he only shoved me away, the amount of force frightening me.  
“Lucifer…you need calm down-“  
“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!!”   
“GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, ARE YOU NOT SECOND IN COMMAND? SHOW SOME DAMNED RESTRAINT!!” They were harsh and not the words I wanted to say to him, but they were very effective; after all, pride was his sin, not anger. He slowly changed back and turned away from me almost ashamed at his behavior.  
“Forgive me Beloved, that was crass and uncalled for.” I hugged him tight from behind, pressing my cheek against his shoulders; he was still trembling with anger.  
“We should have run away…I should have left with them to hide her, but all I saw were the hypocrites they were…and they had even admitted they would carry out their orders if they ever found her, which meant they would search every day until she was found and bring her back…so I sought them out instead. And then I gave them the very execution they intended to bring to her.” My blood froze in my veins. Were the words that met my ears the same ones that came from his mouth?!  
“Y...you…killed them…”  
“Them, and Samael as well; I didn’t go intentionally to do so, but once I saw their faces again I saw red, and I didn’t give a damn who I hurt at that point. So their deaths is how the war officially started, by that time I was no longer going to stand by and take orders from anyone who would stare such hypocrisy in the face and call themselves just. I pulled my brothers into the cause after that and we went to war. The irony is…I lost her anyway.” I was at a loss for words…he really murdered four Archangels…  
“So that is the truth of it, I felt so much wrath that I could not simply run and hide…not from that; I would do anything to protect my family, you have to understand that.” I knew he cared for his family, he sacrificed his freedom for his sister’s life, he hid his brother to keep him from committing treason but this…I wasn’t sure what to make of this…  
“Did they suffer?”  
“They fought hard…but I overpowered them, I remember that much.”  
“And Samael…how…?”  
“The same way, in a fight…I don’t remember the details…except that I wanted to wipe them from existence like they wanted my baby sister. The act itself is inexcusable of course, but…well I’m already damned, there is no reason to repent at this point.”  
“So, you’re saying you aren’t sorry for what you’ve done?!” He turned to me looking utterly broken and angry, I felt so confused and anxious at the concept of this news that I backed away and knelt down to breathe. My fiancé…was a murderer.  
“I’m sorry for what happened just as I am sorry for what happened to Lilith; what I did was deplorable, but I am sorrier for the events that caused them to occur in the first place. None of that should have happened, I accept that I am corrupt and malevolent…but I cannot accept keeping it all from you…I expect you to be honest and laid bare with me…so I must do the same.” My head reeled and I tried to think it all over. This happened long before I was even alive…so long that one would think it insignificant in comparison. My father had a past full of thievery and death and Mother accepted him, he wasn’t a horrible person at all. I know better than to let someone’s past mistakes define them, and yet I could not bring myself to say what I wanted him to hear!  
“Tèa…say something…anything…” But then hell, I have taken lives as well, I killed three of those demons in that junkyard, wait he killed Damien too! My hands are just as bloody as his are, why am I looking at him so differently; is it because…?  
L  
“They were angels…” she was on her knees crying as she looked up at me and I felt a knifelike pain in my chest. This was what I expected to see, utter disgust.  
“What?”  
“You murdered four Archangels…and now I all I can see when I look at you is a monster!” Was this the pain you felt when I casted you away? Was this the reward I gave you for coming to your truth? If this was my own deeds coming back around for me then I deserved damnation much more than I thought. The only thing I could do at this point would be to leave her alone…maybe take her wherever she needed to be away from me. I should have waited until the week was finished, I have ruined her vacation as well.  
“I understand…I will leave.” I turned away from her and I felt her hands on my arm and she fell to her knees again sobbing.  
“Why…why is it you kill four Archangels and I see a monster but saw a hero when you’ve killed several demons? When I slayed a few myself, when my brother massacred fourteen!! I didn’t weep for them; I didn’t hurt like this, what the hell kind of hypocrite am I?!”  
“Tèa…”  
“I had asked Beel one day to give me a number; how many demon lives does it take to equal one humans, and I asked the same question reversed. And you know what, he couldn’t answer because he always felt that they were equal! And yet I look at you…and I somehow think the worst because their lives somehow mean more than ours do?! Why, why would I think that!?!” I wasn’t sure if she were angry at me or herself, I wasn’t sure what to make of it all but I know I hated to see her cry like this.  
J  
“Beloved…I will do whatever you ask…if you want me to leave from you I will do so. You will never be bothered with me again if you wish it; but I cannot watch you cry, please don’t look this way.” He kneeled down and wiped the tears from my eyes. This demon…was once an angel and he killed those he felt wronged his family. Was it not what we do all the time, fight for our loved ones? Didn’t my brother just do the same not even that long ago to protect me?  
“I was raised in a world that values human lives over demons…and celestial beings over humans…being half demon I had to reject a half of who I truly was. We had to live in secret, because letting anyone get too close, letting anyone know who we were would only bring anguish. My brother was accused of murder of his best friend because humans we thought we could trust betrayed him. And for a while others believed…because who cares about what a demon believes is true? Sylvia left him for the same reason…she was afraid of what he may do to her, she basically called him a monster when he was nothing but sweet to her! And I did it to myself…when I lied on that application, when I acted weak and nearly got myself killed several times so you wouldn’t see…” I moved his hands from my face and held them, what I felt was so wrong, and I hated myself for it.  
“It is the same…lower class demons are killed all the time, like they are less than nothing and one angel gets corrupted and executed and all of the Celestial Realm is on our asses about it! It’s the same! Why are their lives more valuable than ours?! They aren’t, we all have beating hearts, we all bleed we all live and we all die, maybe at different rates but dammit it’s all the same!!” I took his face in mine and I looked into his sad and confused eyes.  
“I do not like what you did…but I refuse to hate you because of a bias I was raised around. All lives matter, they should be equal, and I hate what happened to your sister and what you all had to go through. But no, I don’t want you to leave, I want to hold you…I want to love you because I know you need it.” He looked so confused as I stood and held his head to my chest. He lifted his arms and hugged me tight and I felt such a sigh of relief come from him.  
“You won’t leave me?”  
“Why should I? I would push you away and embrace my brother who did the exact same thing? I have taken lives as well, none of us are innocent.” No, none of us are, and that was why I couldn’t hate him. It was unfortunate, and I understood why he kept it from me, but as I said I would only be a hypocrite if I did.  
“Anything else you want to tell me, do you have another family somewhere or maybe you have a nasty habit you cannot get rid of?” he pulled me close and lifted me as he stood and walked back towards the bed.  
“The only habit I cannot shake is you; now come and let me embrace the love of my life. I want to hold you and never let go.” He kissed me passionately as he carried me to the bed. No I didn’t like what he did, but he wasn’t the same as he was so long ago. And besides, we all had our secrets and burdens to bear, some of us could simply hide and live with them better than others.  
L  
I absolutely didn’t deserve this woman, she took my truth and accepted it; she still embraced me after what I told her and I would never forget it. Her words rang true to me; how many demons were killed over a course of time that no one truly felt bothered about and yet the deaths of four angels is what is more unacceptable? Humans celebrate the death of our kind and even when their own lives hold no significance in terms of length and durability. Even I had felt Diavolo was beneath me when I had first met him, back in another life. By now it was mid-morning and we had opted to stay in for just a little while longer to simply enjoy each other’s company. I had to say, this was one of the best mornings of the entire trip.  
“You know something, I have to say that I feel outright despicable.” I looked to her as she turned, her eyes a little sad.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You go to any length for your family and I have been horrible to mine.” I pulled her closer to me and cuddled her.  
“You are working to redeem yourself; there is no shame in that, you are doing better with your brother aren’t you?”  
“That’s the thing, I feel like our relationship has gone stagnant; it hasn’t gotten worse but it isn’t really what I would call good. We aren’t arguing or trying to kill each other, but he won’t talk to me unless it’s the bare minimum. I don’t know what else to do; he is always busy with Satan and the others.”  
“I know what you mean, Satan has been especially hostile with me, I feel as though the small victory I had was short of a miracle in itself, and I lost everything because I lost my temper.”  
“Well…what they did was wrong, so they should have had consequences…how is Kio holding up?”  
“In honesty I had expected him to lash out at me, or for the lot of them to perform some cruel prank at my expense but nothing of the kind. I have noticed the two of them are punishing Mammon, Belphie and Levi in cruel yet hilarious ways, I think he is taking that frustration out on them as well as avenging you.”  
“Avenging me? I don’t see it.”  
“Say what you will but I do, you know as well as I that he will protect you even if he feels distaste towards you.” She turned all the way around and lifted onto her elbow.  
“You know something, you and my brother have a lot more in common than you think, it’s no wonder the two of you had gotten along so well.” I had never told her the truth about what had happened between us, I didn’t want her to go pushing him again.   
“In honesty we have not been on the best of terms since the day of the fair.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I had gone to Diavolo with my concerns, I had figured out it was him that was hurting you and I needed advice. He was acting unstable and it alarmed me.”  
“What do you mean alarmed you?! He hasn’t done anything to anyone…at that time, and yes he can be in his own world but it doesn’t make him unstable!”  
“He slit his arm open in front of me Tèa, made me stand by as he did it and then only healed himself partially. He said he had been doing it three times a week for years and because he healed the surface all of you were none the wiser.”  
“Three times a week…the same amount of times I used to hurt him. My brother is so…broken… he always feels he is not worth anything unless he is being a service to someone else or needs someone to punish him for being worthless when he isn’t! I don’t know what to do!” She climbed out of bed an paced a little, again thinking and analyzing the situation.  
“What did he use?”  
“A razor blade, but he said that he hadn’t done it for months prior to that incident.”  
“Then why would he still carry it?”  
“That is why I went to Diavolo with my concerns. Anyway he found out I had discussed it when he had asked me not to and has been angry with me ever since.”  
“That explains a lot…do you think he’s still doing it?”  
“I doubt it, Satan has been watching him like a hawk since he found out about it; and no one likes Satan when he is angry heh.”  
“Satan is a wonderful friend…they are good for each other.”  
“I know, he found his kindred spirit…” She stopped her pacing and looked back at me with a smile on her face.  
“Just as I have found mine.” I reached my hand to her and she climbed back into bed and into my arms. My little kindred spirit, I found you in a time when my darkness was all I had known. I hadn’t known I needed you, you seemingly forced your way into my every thought until I began to feel things for you I didn’t understand. But I know now that these feelings were affection. I had an affection for you, and once that knowledge became known to me…I couldn’t stay away.  
“What…did we do on your birthday last year?” she leaned back with a chuckle ad shook her head.  
“You forgot? You work entirely too much, and that is something coming from me.”  
“It had to have been something worth remembering…I know we were friends then but surley I didn’t forget your birthday.”  
“To be honest Lucifer you did; but it isn’t like I made a big deal of it or even mentioned it more than once. But you had this big thing to do with Diavolo at the time, and then I’m sure you were putting together plans for his birthday as well.  
“Oh that is right, it’s a month from now; I’m so sorry that I was so careless.”  
“You really don’t remember do you?! That night after the guys had finally gave me time to breathe with their shopping sprees and movies and lunches and an evening at the casino, I spent time with my plants and in the flowerbed was a night Lillie.” I thought back to that evening…I had walked by and simply found it appealing, I knew her love of plants and placed it among her other flowers. There was no chivalrous intent behind it.   
“I simply thought you would like it.”  
“And I love it, it’s strong and healthy even now. And besides you have done so much for me already that I wasn’t expecting a thing.” I looked to her beautiful eyes and I felt nearly overcome with this feeling of…adoration.  
“How did I ever manage to find and fall in love with a woman like you?”  
“Well you saw my application and had to have me, then once we met you were enamored by my wit and infectious charm.”  
“More like I was disgusted by your shrewdness and quick judgement.”  
“Well you shouldn’t have thought such rude things about me!”  
“You shouldn’t have been in my head!”  
“You shouldn’t have been such an ass!” She hit me in the face with a pillow and began to laugh hysterically as feathers floated about.  
“Oh my Goodness! You should see the look on your face!!” She climbed out of bed nearly in tears and I grabbed my own pillow and stared her down.  
“Believe me Tèa, you don’t want me to start throwing pillows.” She grabbed a cushion from the love seat with a mischievous smile.  
“Come on, show me what you’ve got.” I threw the pillow full force at her and she dodged it and I knocked the loveseat back across the room instead. She stuck her tongue out teasingly, throwing her own pillow my way as she ran to the left toward the sliding glass door. I caught her pillow and proceeded to throw it back at her, hitting her and knocking her through the glass and into the Jacuzzi.  
“Tèa!” I raced to the small pull to pull her out thinking she was unconscious and drowning. As I leaned over the water however she jumped up like a viper and pulled me under with her. We both jumped up with a gasp and laughed at each other heartily. She definitely makes me feel like a child sometimes.  
“Oh my gosh, you look like a drowned cat!”  
“Me, look at you, that was a dirty trick!”  
“You knocked me in here, serves you right!”  
“I haven’t had this much fun in-“ Inside the room a DDD began to ring, we looked to each other concerned, there would be no reason anyone would call us unless it were an emergency. We tiptoed inside quickly to see that it was in fact Diavolo calling me.  
“Hello?”  
“Lucifer, I’m so glad I could get ahold of you, I hope I wasn’t interrupting.”  
“Well….” I looked to my love who watched me patiently.  
“No, of course not.”  
“Good, very good. Listen….I know you are on vacation and this is the first one you have taken in….literal ages but I need you to come back.” Just like that I felt everything grind to a screeching halt. I couldn’t even enjoy the full week of a vacation I worked so hard for; he would beckon me back like a master calling his dog, like this time with her meant nothing…as if he didn’t know of our engagement.”  
“How soon do you need me?”  
“ASAP really, if you can get to the next portal or next flight, whatever gets you here sooner.”  
“Would it be fair to ask what all of this is about?” there was silence on the other end and I heard him sigh.  
“They’re back…and it doesn’t look good.” I looked to her again and it seemed she caught my mood and looked concerned.  
“I will be there as soon as I can.”  
“Thank you Lucifer, I promise, I will make it up to you.”  
“There is no need, a deal is a deal.”  
“Wait-“ I hung up the phone and took a couple breaths before moving to the closets to grab our things.  
“Lucifer, what is going on?”  
“It was Diavolo, he needs me back.” I stuffed my suitcases in a huff and checked to make sure that there was nothing else of mine to leave behind.   
“I…but…oh…and he needs us back immediately.”  
“…No, he needs me back immediately, you can stay for the rest of the week if you wish, I can send for an escort to keep you safe.”  
“In case you forgot we are a packaged deal; so don’t try to leave me in Morocco alone with some stranger when I want to be with you no matter where you are.” She hurried to pack her bags as well to leave with me. This wasn’t fair! Of all times for them to return, it would be this week, this time…they must have done this on purpose, that bastard Uriel..  
“Luci…don’t be upset, I mean it’s unfortunate but we have our whole lives. It isn’t the end.” I picked up my suitcase and moved for the door, leaving our suite as it was.  
“You don’t understand love, this is the summary of my future, and I have no one to blame but myself.


	12. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kio struggles with his newfound feelings and wonders just what to do, which incites a conversation he didn't expect. The angels are back and are here to get answers, problem is no one is ready for the questions

Part 2 Chapter 12  
K  
I didn’t dream of Yori at all last night, in fact, actually my dream didn’t make much sense. All I could remember was utter darkness and then flashes of deep green with a lighter line down the middle. It…seemed to flicker like a fire, and it seemed so serene and then so bold like it was taunting me or rather taunting the world itself. I found it to be so odd and yet so beautiful and I reached out to touch it; and when I did I felt such a peace….  
I awoke to see Satan sleeping beside me and memories of the night before came flooding back with a loud slam and a pounding headache. The dim morning light seemed to brighten his hair just a little and noticed from the way his eyes moved underneath his lids that he was currently in a dream himself. Ugh, what did I get myself into?! Why of all the females out there I feel infatuated with my best friend, with a guy at all?!! I can never tell him about this, about what I’m feeling, he would never accept me. Hell I don’t accept me, how could I expect him to? I have to get these thoughts out of my head!  
I rose from my bed and headed downstairs, it wasn’t quite six and I still had breakfast to prepare. I knew since Lucifer was gone everyone would rather eat at their leisure than be down at seven sharp. I pulled out some flour, salt butter, yeast and milk and began to prepare dough. I simply had to stop thinking about it, stop thinking of him in that way. Flashes of that smile streaked across my mind like a gunshot and I felt an ache in my chest and I could still make out the scent of him from his night by my side…ugh stop it STOP IT!!  
“Are you alright Kiki? You look awfully angry at that ball of dough.”  
“Asmo, how many times have I told you not to call me that?” He sashayed into the kitchen with a smile that reeked of bad news as he eyed me and my work.  
“But it’s so much cuter, and you are adorable!” I took the dough back into my hands and continued to knead.  
“Which is why I don’t want you to call me that!”  
“Is that any thanks for the one who covered for you two while you went out late last night?”  
“I told you, a night for a night; but that is all and don’t tell the others.” He clapped his hands with a cheery smile and hugged me around my shoulders; at least I’m not that weird, I know that Asmodeus is definitely not my type.  
“Those succubi will be so happy to see me make an appearance, they just won’t know what hit them! Now tell me, what did you and my brother do last night?”  
“We went to a rock festival, got drunk and went home.”  
“Hmm, so is that why you two shared your bed last night?” Dammit.  
“My room is closer to the stairs than his was and I didn’t need anyone else knowing we were gone.”  
“Ah but if that was all then wouldn’t one of you have slept on the floor, why share…did something, blossom?”  
“That is a stupid thing to say Asmo; we were drunk, Satan passed out and I wasn’t thinking, it was my bed after all!” He eyed me with a grin and then shrugged.  
“Fine, play hard to get, but I know all about love and the power of it. And I can smell the desire oozing from your very pores.” He put his hands on my waist as he whispered in my ear and it sent an eerie shiver down my spine.  
“But then, if it isn’t my brother you want, then maybe you would fancy someone much prettier-“ I grabbed the rolling pin by the handle and turned on him with a hateful glare that made him step back.  
“Is there something you actually want Asmodeus?! I’m trying to make breakfast!”  
“You don’t have to be so grouchy, I just want to be friends.” I turned back to the dough and began to roll it flat, ignoring him.  
“Fine, here I came to give you these!” I turned back to him and he handed me two pills.  
“They’re for hangovers, I figured you would need them.”  
“Thank you Asmo.” I took one then and there with a swig of water and I noticed he was still standing there pouting.  
“I’m sorry for being…rude.” He smiled a little and stroked my face.  
“Don’t worry, hangovers are the crummiest; I will leave you to it Kiki, but if you ever need…assistance give me a call.” He sauntered away the he came. Ugh, as if. I turned back to my job, cutting and rolling the dough and putting the first batch in the oven.  
“Hey Kiomè, are you baking croissants?” Beel stood in the doorway not even a full three minutes of them being in the oven. Guy had a better nose than I do and my dad’s a fox.  
“Yes Beel, I figured everyone would just want to grab some as they came along, it seems like a nice day to sleep in.” He lingered for a minute like he was thinking of something to say. I didn’t really hang out with him a lot but I had no qualms with him either, he seemed like a nice guy and he was my sister’s best friend.   
“Um, Kiomè….”  
“You can call me Kio you know.” He seemed to really brighten at that, and smiled.  
“Okay, Kio, listen sometimes I get hungry at night.”  
“Okay…?”  
“And I go downstairs for a late night snack.” He kept looking at me and I was getting more confused by the moment.  
“Seems logical.”  
“And sometimes…when I’m up snacking…I hear things.” Now I was getting it, their room was right next door, what if he heard my drunken rant last night?!  
“Hear things like…what?” He looked nervous and fidgeted as I put the second batch in the oven.  
“I’m not going to go into detail, but…are you sure that is what you want to do? Not say anything?”  
“There is nothing to say Beel, I was drunk, that’s all.” I turned away and I felt bad, he was actually trying to help me unlike Lusty Mcgrabbyhands.   
“Your sister said that to me over a year ago, she said she could keep me forever as her friend if no feelings were involved. And I believed that…but I already had them. And they didn’t go away, especially when she started seeing Lucifer.  
“Oh…geez Beel, that’s crappy…”  
“Yeah and when she said…um, when she told me that I was her best friend I just felt so cheated. Because…It’s like…I have cared about you and tried to be a great friend to you all the time and yet you get to go to sleep and not have regret about what could have been, you don’t have to feel the pain of seeing someone you love with someone else. You don’t have to constantly think about what it would be like to hold them and hear those words for you and ache because you will never know that feeling.” Those words sounded like he had meant them for her for a long time. I pulled out the first batch and put in a third. I took the tongs and put them into a basket and grabbed two of them to put on a plate. I had never heard things like this come from him, I had always figured he stuffed his face and went with the flow, he just seemed…chill.  
“You’re in love with my sister?”  
“Don’t get me wrong…she’s a good person; she’s really great. Honestly I think that is the problem. I just have to ask, is that what you really want Kio? Do you always want to go each day feeling what you do and hurting because…that person…will never understand it? Can you do that and not hurt?” I could feel such an ache coming from him as he stepped closer, like he was in pain.  
“Of course I can.”  
“Then tell me how.” He looked at me urgently and I took a step back. He wasn’t coming to get me to spill, he needed advice. But what can I tell him? I took out the second batch and put in a fourth.  
“Do you want her happy?”  
“Of course.”  
“She’s happy with your brother, from what I hear they went through a lot together. But you make her happy in a different way; and you have to decide to be one of the things that make her happy or cause her sadness. I know you don’t like that answer but you can’t make someone love you if they don’t…”  
“I can understand and I had to think that way for a long time. But, what about you Kio…can you live with that? Loving someone who will never know, who will never return it?”   
“Beel…I don’t have a choice.” He looked at me sadly and I only smiled.  
“Can you do me a solid and watch the two pans in the oven and help yourself.”  
“Sure, thanks Kio.” I took the plate and a bottle of water and went upstairs to my room. I watched him sleep so peacefully in my bed and I felt an ache in my chest. No…I don’t have a choice, the only thing I can do is get rid of these feelings and I wouldn’t have to worry about this again. I kicked my door shut, making a loud bang and jolting him awake.  
“Lookie here, if it isn’t sleeping beauty; rise and shine I made breakfast!” He scowled as he put his hand to his head painfully.  
“What the hell Kio!! Ugh…my head feels like it’s being crushed!” I sat the food and the pill with the water bottle on the nightstand as I brushed his hair back and checked his temperature. He was better than last night his color was normal, good. He looked around and at himself and chuckled as he grabbed the pill and bottle of water.  
“I pass out and wake up in your room, in your bed and your clothes. Are you sure you didn’t have your way with me while I was out?”  
“Oh I was very gentle, believe me, I even brought you plan D.” He laughed, spurting water and touched his head again.  
“Fucking smartass I swear!!”I laughed with him and he smiled at me.  
“How did we get home?”  
“I carried you…you were a mess so I changed your clothes, I hope you don’t mind.”  
“You took care of me…thank you.”  
“That’s what friends do right?”  
“Kio, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” That shot me right in the heart.  
“I had this…weird dream, you were holding me in your arms…and…I don’t remember much else but-“  
“Well I had to hold you to get you to drink some water, that must be what it was.” He looked at me for a moment and turned to the food on the nightstand.  
“I guess so.” He began to eat and I sighed to myself. I didn’t have a choice, it was either I erase and ignore what this was or I will lose him forever. Because I know he won’t accept me that way…and why would he, I don’t either. I had to fix myself, I had to get rid of this…  
“Thank you man, you really are amazing.” He stood and hugged me tight and I put my arms around him, my heart pounding. This was what I wanted, the touch of him, his scent…I felt so weak…  
“Ha, it’s nothing man, it’s what best buds do. Just lay off the Hell Ale next time Blondie? You become a really angry drunk.” He leaned back with a frown and stepped away.  
“Must you call me Blondie?”  
“I can call you Angry Bird, would that make you feel better?”  
“No!”  
“Hmm, Wrathy McAngrybird….pfft I love it already!!” He hit me in the shoulder and I only laughed harder. I had to do something, because if Beel was right…I would be in a living hell.  
L  
It was nearly evening time by the time we made it back to Devildom though it had only taken a silent five hours to return. The shock of the time change had us both exhausted and I knew she could sense my foul mood. I did my best to just keep quiet as we approached Diavolo’s Mansion, I did not want to take it out on her.  
“Luci…?” She held my hand and I felt her lean onto me and I stopped.   
“Yes love?”  
“What is going on? You have been in a nasty mood since you got his call; I know our vacation was cut short but-“  
“The angels came back, it was all he told me. I’m guessing they found something.” Her eyes widened and I knocked on the door. Barbatos led us to the hospitality room where Uriel and Gabriel sat with Diavolo enjoying some tea and cakes.  
“Oh good, so the dog comes when the master calls after all.” If I wasn’t mindful of my beloved’s hand I would have broken it.  
“Uriel please! Excuse us, Diavolo had told us you were on vacation but this was a matter that we needed the both of you to speak on. And who is this lovely lady?”  
“My name is Jetèa Minamino, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” As soon as she spoke they looked to each other and I moved her behind me.  
“Tèa, you wait outside.”  
“Actually I think she needs to stay.”  
“What is this about?!” They motioned for us to sit and we did so. Tèa looked to the Angels with curiosity but no worry. Gabriel looked to her with a kind smile as he sipped his tea,  
“Miss Minamino, we would like to have a word with you, if you will.”  
“Oh, what about?”  
“You see it was brought to our attention that you were the one that began investigating the incident in the first place and we would like you to answer some questions.”  
“Alone.”  
“No!”  
“You might want to control your pet Diavolo, he’s forgotten the adults are speaking.” Uriel…I was about to stand and strike him right in his face, the bastard!  
“Lucifer…!” She grabbed my arm and looked at me concerned, I was not about to let them do as they please, warp her words and even harm her. I won’t allow it!!  
“Lucifer, I have nothing to hide, I want to get to the bottom of this as much as they do. So I don’t mind.” I looked to her and then to Diavolo and sighed.   
“If she consents I surely do not want to stop you, I want to have this matter resolved as well.”  
“Of course, but that is the reason we came here. We have brought a notice of authorization from our father allowing us to question any of the students we wish. Miss Minamino is actually the very top of our list.”  
“She has had her hands deeper into this than either of the two of you, I trust she will give us insight on what happened.” I looked to her and I stood with Diavolo to leave, we didn’t have much choice, to protest would mean we had something to hide.  
“Oh and I do hope that you understand we do not want you to taint this investigation, so we would like that you speak none of this to anyone else. Now if you will please bring everyone from your house here so that we may question them individually.”  
“Of course, we will bring them now.” We stepped out and Diavolo sighed as he turned to me.  
“I don’t understand, we gave them everything we had, what more do they want from us?” I knew, they wanted vengeance, they wanted to make us pay for their mistakes. I could only imagine was going to happen in to her alone with them.  
J  
I sat on the couch across from two very nice looking angels, their armor seemed to shine brightly and they sat with such authority. The one with silver hair looked at me with disdain however and I felt tension.   
“She is the one Michael spoke of right?”  
“Yes, she fits the description; I didn’t think she and the girl on the tapes were the very same.”  
“Right…tell me, what was it that caused you to begin questioning the other students in the first place?”  
“Well it all started when one of the brothers came to me with a rash, it was like horrible blisters in the shape of a pact mark and he was sick from it. Upon seeing others in the same state I began to ask them who they had this pact with. It seemed logical at the time.”  
“Granted, and you found that they each had a pact with a witch by the name of Elizaveta Morozov correct, and that is when you questioned her?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“And then you questioned Azrael the next day.”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I wanted to get more of Elizaveta’s story, she had said that Riley and Azrael were trying to convince her not to join the coven and I felt they would give more details that she was hiding.”  
“And in speaking to Azrael what did you find?”  
“I had at the time still believed that Elizaveta was up to something, however I couldn’t get over the prejudiced words Azrael was speaking, she showed such distaste for me when she didn’t have more than one conversation with me.”  
“Do you truly believe she was prejudiced?” The silver haired angel glared at me.  
“Did you bother to listen to the recordings?” The one with brown hair put out a hand to the other.  
“Uriel, have patience.”  
“So you believed that this witch was involved in this matter the entire time, and yet Azrael was the one brought to justice?”  
“After another incident Elizaveta was detained after it seemed she made an attempt on my life. However it was later found that the demons were being controlled by the pure energy Azrael had displaced in them.”  
“And how would you know anything about that.”  
“Luke explained it to me, we believed that she was transferring her energy into them to control them and carry out her plan.”  
“And what plan is that?”  
“From what I gathered the demon she manipulated were going to make sacrifices, those sacrifices being the key to their repentance and then kill them too so that in another life their souls would be clean once more.”  
“So you believed that a witch was behind this up until the very day this incident occurs correct?”  
“Yes I did.”  
“So isn’t it safe to say that assuming Azrael was the sole perpetrator a little unfounded as well? It is very possible she was also manipulated, if the circumstances were found true for the humans.”  
“Manipulated by who? No one else had a reason to come after us.”  
“But isn’t it possible?” He was right, I was set to believe Eliza was the one in the wrong especially after Levi had attacked me, but Azrael seemed so…villainous that I didn’t doubt for a second that she was in control. Could someone else have been pulling the strings?  
“Miss Minamino?”  
“It is a possibility, but there was no evidence of the kind unearthed.”  
“Because the one behind this is good at covering their tracks.” The one named Uriel leaned forward with a smile.  
“Uriel, enough.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Think about it, who would the most glory for saving the academy? Who can pull strings from behind the scenes and never be noticed? Who could pull off their own vendetta and never be suspected?”  
“Diavolo would never put his people in harms’ way!!”  
“But his lapdog would; he has the means and motive to do so and he would stop at nothing to get what he really wants.” This must be the one Lucifer spoke of, the one that held such a grudge against him. I had to measure my words carefully, he wanted a reaction out of me.  
“And what is that?”  
“Power, Lucifer has always been about power and control. Has he told you how he started the celestial war?”  
“Yes he has, he told me what he had done to your friends and it was horrible, but it has nothing to do with now or this.  
“Ahh, so he didn’t tell it all.”  
“Uriel that is enough!”   
“Your lover has a much blacker soul than even he let you on about. He probably told you it was all for their precious sister; but in the end he only wanted power. He had wanted Father’s seat for a millennia and used his sister’s trial and conviction as an excuse to wage war; incite the heartstrings of our brothers and comrades. She may have been sentenced to death, but he was the one who used her.”  
“Uriel stop talking!!”  
“No…I don’t believe you.” He sat back and crossed his arms ignoring his partner as he stared me down.  
“Where do you think she got the medicine to save that human in the first place? Yes I see the doubt now, beseech the human side of your heart and seek truth child. You are lying with an abomination.”   
“You will have to pardon my saying so, but I have had angels lie to my face before. You do not impress me with yours.”  
“Then tell me, if it was not him that is behind this incident, the very next choice is you.”  
“Excuse me?!!”  
“Did you want to impress him, did you want to show your devotion to Lucifer, even give him your soul perhaps? Being half-demon you prayed at Michaels feet for his life; that is a powerful and deviant devotion.   
“I had nothing to do with it. We have done nothing wrong here, do not throw accusations at me with no facts!”  
“But you are the one who started this investigation, you were the ones who could see the injuries and you were the one who told Azrael that every life meant something.”  
“And it does! Why is it wrong to believe that my life is just as valuable as yours or his or any other creatures? Why is it wrong to say that to a person who literally called me evil and wicked because of my blood and not my heart?!” They looked at me for a second and the other angel sighed exasperated.  
“Please, excuse him, he forgets that this is a delicate situation and that no one is guilty. We need to gather all information before anything else. You are not under attack, we are only seeking the truth.” What was with the good cop bad cop all of a sudden? Was he trying to trick me somehow?   
“Are there any more valid questions or am I free to leave?” Uriel went to speak and the other angel glared at him.  
“You may go, but we may call upon you again.”  
“I understand.”  
“And remember, Lucifer is a deceiver; he knows how to expertly stack his pieces to play to his rules.” I stood and left, closing the door behind me and standing there confused. Lucifer said that there was an angel who took this personally but I didn’t think he was this belligerent about it. And what was it he said about stacking pieces? I knew Lucifer, he wouldn’t have done all of this; but then the truth he told me that night was something I hadn’t expected either…stop it. They are only getting to you. I had nothing to hide and neither did he. We were all innocent in this.  
“What have I told you about leaving the agenda, we are to ask the questions presented and those only!”  
“She knows something, she has to!”  
“You have made her think we suspect her and Lucifer they will be defensive and might not be honest now!”  
“They weren’t honest to begin with! They are nothing but a bunch of corrupted infidels!”  
“You watch your tongue Uriel, you are on thin ice already!”  
“I lost my sister and you tell me to watch my tongue?!”  
“Yes because if you incite an unnecessary war, Father will punish us much worse than she had gotten!” I stood listening at the door, it seemed this nicer angel was truly trying to get to the bottom of it all.  
“Why didn’t you ask her about the paper? That other human wrote a Grimiore and it went unspoken of!!”  
“Because if we do not know where it really came from, I would rather talk to the human himself.”  
“I doubt the boy will talk, he may fear retaliation!”  
“Even so, it is said on all sides that this boy worked alongside of her. I believe he is the key.”  
“You may be right.”  
“Uriel…why are you still holding that pen…it is evidence.”  
“….No reason…I was just thinking.”   
“It should be in the storage, give it here-“  
“NO, I will put it back, just…leave me be!”  
“Uriel, if another incident occurs-”  
“It won’t, I’m the only one who cares enough to want to know what really happened. So leave me be and let’s talk to the next one!” Something wasn’t right, these two seemed like polar opposites, and yet…I couldn’t help but feel that even though they worked together they couldn’t be farther out of sync, and this only meant trouble for the rest of us.


	13. Under Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Questioning continues with the house of Lamentation. Many of them become unsettled at being singled out and the gang begins to start asking questions of their own.

Part 2 Chapter 13  
K  
I finished my chores for the day and isolated myself to my room to write. I felt like I needed to be away from everyone, I had to get my head together. I couldn’t possibly be in love with another guy when I like girls…right? Is that a thing? I wouldn’t say I was completely sheltered, but I simply didn’t socialize with other kids my age enough to know of such things. I only knew what I heard and paid attention to, which wasn’t much other than I knew that almost all guys liked girls and if those girls liked girls it was considered hot. But if a guy liked guys it was weird and he was to be ostracized; and that’s if he was lucky.  
I would hear guys at school make such lewd remarks about men who were attracted to the same sex. I had seen them bullied severely and though I would try to defend those being beaten, even they made it clear they wanted no saving from a murderous demon. I wouldn’t want to imagine what school life would be like if such a stigma was compounded. Maybe the one of my being a murderer would stand out the most and they would leave me alone. I never asked my parents about such things because it never came up, mother however would make a joke here or there but I figured she were only berating me for not finding a girlfriend yet. Is it truly my fault if I had better standards than the backstabbing females in our school? What would she say if her teasing proved true? Would she disown me? I had always done everything to please my mother, do everything right for her and it seemed in her eyes that I could do no wrong as my sisters complained. But…what if I was…different?  
I looked online and pulled up an incognito tab to look up my inquiry…can a man like women and men? What I had found was that there was this word bisexual that literally meant that. Huh…so it is a thing after all, I feel like I must have been raised in a bubble or something. I don’t have sexual thoughts about him thankfully, that would be extremely awkward! Maybe…this is just an emotional thing? Reading the information it seems likely; I never had a bond with someone like this since Yori… that’s right. I had these feelings for Yori too only he died before I could ever muster the courage to say it; given the aftermath I was glad I didn’t. So maybe I was just emotional for having such a good friend, yes, that is all; I was simply succumbing to a bromance!   
“Yes, I knew it was nothing!”  
“What’s nothing?” Satan walked into my room making my heart jump from my chest and I shut my laptop.  
“The assignment for next week’s Alchemy class, it’s easy peasy!” He stood there and stared at me like he wanted to say something and my heart pounded.  
“We are on vacation and you’re looking up homework assignments, I keep forgetting your such a nerd at times.”  
“Excuse me Mr. Honor Roll, you read more than anyone ever; don’t get on me for liking knowledge.”  
“Touché.”   
“And besides we can get away with a lot more play if all of the work is done.”   
“I’m still recovering from a hangover, are you seriously trying to get me to go out again?”  
“No, better.” I pulled out a thick leather book that made his eyes go wide.  
“The tales of the brother’s Grimm? This is a bit childish don’t you think?”  
“But don’t you want to go? Live an adventure yourself?” He smiled as he got the idea I was getting at.  
“We can venture through the dark forest to bluebeards castle of riches.”  
“And we can travel the sands of the deserts the forty thieves rode across.”  
“I love traveling with a good story, but you…you can make it feel real.” His eyes shone bright and his smile widened. Suddenly a loud slam echoed from downstairs startling us both.  
“EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE NOW!!” We looked to each other confused, what was Lucifer doing back already and why was he so pissed? We ran downstairs to see him and Diavolo at the entrance hall looking very upset and a million things ran through my mind. Did someone film us at the festival, were we in trouble? I looked to Satan who eyed me nervously himself, he must have been thinking the same.  
“Lucifer, what are you doing back?” Satan stepped forward, his face expressionless. The others were scared silent, and I was focused on the way Lucifer’s eyes seemed to glow with anger like hot embers.  
“Hello everyone, we have to ask you all to come over to my mansion for a little while. You’ve done nothing wrong, we just have to get some things sorted out.” Diavolo looked sad and that was unusual for him, it rang alarms in my head.  
“What things, what are you talking about? Why are you back, you can tell us here without the secrecy!” This incited Lucifer more and he approached Satan angrily.  
“Why can’t you simply do as you’re told!”  
“Because I’m not going to let you bark orders at me like I’m some lackey! You aren’t in charge of me!”  
“You have got to be the most insolent ungrateful-“  
“DON’T!!” he was going to say it, I was about eighty percent sure he was going to say it and if that word came from his mouth the situation would only skyrocket. The two of them looked at me confused and I couldn’t slow my breathing. I lunged forward and grabbed Lucifer’s arm finding myself dizzy with fear…this…anxiety was coming from him, why?  
“Where…where is my sister?! Is she alright; tell me she’s okay!” He looked at me surprised and took a breath.  
“I…had forgotten…I apologize Kiomè. She is tired but fine, she is at Diavolo’s mansion as well.” I sighed, so she wasn’t hurt…then why all the tension??  
“Please, we must get back, we were sent to retrieve all of you for questioning.”  
“Questioning?”  
“By who?”  
“For what?”  
“Last year’s incident, we had discussed it in the council meeting a couple months ago.” That thing with the angel; that’s weird, I didn’t like this at all.  
“Kiomè wasn’t with us last year; he shouldn’t have to be involved.”  
“But they specifically said to bring everyone in the home; I am concerned about it myself actually.”  
“I mean, I don’t care, I’m not hiding anything.” They looked to each other worried and sighed.  
“Come all of you, I wish you lot would choose more proper attire honestly!”  
“Well ‘scuse us for thinkin’ we wasn’t leavin’ the house.”  
“I just got my figurines back….”  
“I had cake on the counter….” We all trudged to Diavolo’s Mansion and to a section of it that was quiet and pretty quaint. We were to be seated in that area until further notice and I noticed my sister coming down the hall a look of worry on her face. Lucifer approached her but she seemed…rigid, and he noticed it too. What was going on here?  
“Yes hello, could we speak to…Kiomè Minamino next please?” A brown haired guy I took to be an angel stepped outside of the door and I stood with my hands in my pockets. The others looked anxious and I began to wonder just how bad this situation really was. I passed my sister and she turned upset.  
“Why is he going in, he wasn’t here last year!” He ignored her and ushered me inside, there I saw two sets of couches, one they seemed to be sitting on and the other I suppose was for me. I took my seat and waited, the silver haired Angel seemed to hate me already.  
“Hello there, sorry to have interrupted your day, but we would like to speak to you about some questions we have had as of late.”  
“Sure, I’ll help however I can.”  
“You are related to a Jetèa Minamino, correct?”  
“Yes, she is my sister.”  
“We need to ask, what sort of person would you say she is?” I had a list a mile long, but these guys did not look trustworthy.  
“I mean she’s smart and she’s brave I guess; she’s annoying and can be a pain in the ass, but other than that she isn’t anything special.” The brunette began to write and the other looked at me suspiciously.  
“Is that really all, I mean we hear a lot about this sister of yours. You should certainly know more about her virtues and aspirations.”  
“Pretty bold of you to assume I give a damn about my sister’s business.”  
“So you admit you know nothing about her?”  
“I admit to nothing except what I have said plainly.” I sat back and performed a complete man-spread which I knew they found disrespectful. If I act like another dumb teen then they won’t expect much from me.  
“Would you say that she has a tendency to be manipulative? Have you seen instances where she would just make something go her way out of almost nothing, or even make a person do as she pleases?”  
“She can manipulate plants, but other than that…nope nothing; she tries to control me but she fails daily, pretty sad.” I could feel the anger seething from the silver angel, I was getting under his skin.  
“Why do I get the feeling you’re hiding something from us?”  
“I do not know, it might be the straw you’re grasping.”  
“How dare you!”  
“How dare I, why are you even drilling me when I had nothing to do with the situation?”  
“We know you have lived with several of the individuals involved and we want your take on their character attributes. From the outside looking in you would suppose.”  
“Okay.”  
“Now, what type of person would you take Lucifer to be?”  
“A bigger pain than my sister, he’s a stick in the mud and a crotchety, uptight jerk.” They perked up at that, I had them now.  
“Are there any instances when he is ill tempered?”  
“Oh all the time, he’s always getting mad and ruining everything. Like once, he forbade us from playing in our band because we were failing our classes! Like what a joke, who needs school anyway? He’s no fun!” Their faces faltered and the brunette continued to write.  
“Do any of them act secretive, have they acted like they were hiding something and you found it odd?”  
“I found it odd that Belphie would hide a box of cookies in the back of the toilet but I’m not one to judge.”  
“Any rituals?”  
“Levi does some weird sacred good luck dance every time he’s about to play some videogame. He even pretends his figurines cheer him on.”  
“Gabriel he isn’t telling us anything!”  
“Be patient Uriel. Listen, someone from our world died here, we would like to get to the bottom of what really happened. We have been given permission by our father to interview each person we feel would help that.”  
“But what about the demon King?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Just because you got your daddy’s permission doesn’t mean you can just walk in here and do as you please. You are on our turf, and we are allowing you to do this, why, I would love to know. We are not your people to order around.” The one named Gabriel narrowed his eyes and placed his pen and papers down.  
“You are not an ignorant student after all.”  
“I don’t know what you mean, it’s just common sense.”  
“Do you know of anything that could point us in the right direction? Has anyone been acting secretly?” I stood and pretended to trip over the table causing everything to fly around. I grabbed some of the sheets of paper and quickly shoved them in my pocket as they rushed to clean the mess.  
“Oh no, I’m so sorry, I could have sworn I had tied my shoes.”  
“This one is getting us nowhere!”  
“I will see myself out then.”  
“Wait you cannot leave!” I turned back as they continued to pick up their things.  
“Am I under arrest?”  
“Well, no-“  
“Then goodbye.” I left out the door to sit back with the others; their eyes fixed on me like I was bringing the secret to life or something.  
“What did they say?”  
“They wanted to know if any of you seemed suspicious.”  
“Seriously?!”  
“And Whaddya say?!”  
“That you’re all a bunch of wackadoos, but nothing useful to them. Sorry Levi but they know about your gaming rituals.”  
“W-T-F Kio!! Now what if they take my rank in Devil Duty?!”  
“That is what you’re worried about?”  
“Yes Belphie, my rank is sacred!!”  
“Will all of you quiet down!” The tension filled the area again and we all quieted. Those angels weren’t up to anything p leasant I know that, it felt like they were questioning for suspects rather than witnesses and it got under my skin.  
L  
“Asmodeus, would you come please?” Asmo stood and walked to the door, he was the eighth one to go inside we all stood silent as the seconds ticked by. I looked to my beloved who sat by the window looking troubled; she hadn’t spoken to me since we returned and I began to wonder if all of this was indeed taxing on her.  
“Tèa, are you alright?” she looked up at me and softened and I leaned in to kiss her.  
“This isn’t very good at all, do you think they suspect any of us?”  
“If anyone they would suspect me.”  
“And why would they do that?” her tone seemed accusing and I leaned away befuddled.  
“Because Uriel is against me, he wants revenge.”  
“Revenge…on what you told me about?”  
“Samael…was his cousin.”  
“And now he’s lost his sister, and he thinks you are behind it?”  
“Is that what they said?”  
“That is what Uriel thinks, I believe Gabriel really wants to find the truth. But Uriel only wants you punished.”  
“I can understand that; but Beloved I must have your take, do you feel somewhere in your heart that I had anything to do with it?” She looked at me deeply and shook her head.  
“You almost died…you couldn’t have been, you have nothing to gain from it. And besides, you aren’t that person anymore.” I kissed her again and she smiled.  
“Diavolo, are we really going to just let them do as they please because they have a flashy piece of paper? They have no jurisdiction here, there should have been a mutual agreement between both parties for this to take place, they are not in control of us!” Kiomè was very intelligent and his words sounded passionate but Diavolo only shook his head sullen.  
“I am trying to keep the peace as well as I can, as I am currently in charge while my father is away, I have allowed the investigation to continue. To stop now simply says we are hiding something.”  
“Well we are, our dignity!”  
“Lower your voice before they think we are discussing the matter!”  
“I know what you are saying but think of it like this, if they turn every stone unopposed and find nothing, then they are the ones who lose face not us. I want peace between us, we have done nothing wrong.”  
“I know that, which is why I think it’s pretty fucked that all of you are being victimized for a second time!”  
“He’s right, we were all in serious danger because of what she had done and because of that we have to be put to questioning?”   
“She took advantage of us not the other way around!”  
“Yes well sadly she is not here to speak her side now is she?” Did…Diavolo regret what he had done to her? She would have stopped at nothing to complete her task, he did what he had to.  
“Kio has a point, they wanted us to come all the way back from Morocco just to ask some questions? And why not question the eighty four original students in the meantime instead of going ahead with us?”  
“I think it has something to do with order, Gabriel has said that according to the medical records we were the last ones to become infected, that and about ten others had started our symptom later than the others. It was weird that once they were better they all made the report that they started feeling strange on the exact same date.” Satan leaned forward, deep in thought at his revelation. How was it that seventy one of the original students started falling ill on the same day? How could she have infected them that quickly; and I never understood what brought Levi and Asmo under the way they went. I specifically remember Levi not showing signs until after he had attacked Tèa and then they were tenfold; and Asmo was taken last, he was released too quickly to ask if he suffered the same as the others. Given that those two were not a part of the original students in question I have to wonder…what did Satan, Beel and Belphie have in common with these ten other students? And the same goes for the seventy one.  
“Goodness, talk about being under pressure; why sit with such beautiful men and not be allowed to touch? They didn’t even offer me tea.” I watched as Asmo joined the others and they began to chat, Kiomè approached gingerly and cleared his throat interrupting my train of thought.  
“Look, I’m not trying to do you any favors here, but I think you should look at these and see if they mean anything.” He handed me a few sheets of paper with writing on it.   
“This is Angelic.”  
“Yeah, that nicer angel was writing about something as I spoke; can you read it?”  
“Yes…’Look for someone who knows about counterfeit celestial paper. Why are the effected demons not showing consistent symptoms’….the rest is short hand, I don’t understand it…wait!” That ring, he sketched a picture of the same ring that was in the grimoire! I knew there was something bout it.  
“Huh, I wonder why they have a drawing of Solomon’s ring.”  
“You know this ring Amso?”  
“Of course, it’s Solomons, he never takes it off.” Was this what Azrael had been looking for all along??  
“Asmo, how many demons does Solomon have pacts with?”  
“I think last he told me around seventy two all of them are students here. He’s quite popular, I’m pretty jealous.”  
“Are you one of them?”  
“Well yes, Solomon and I have known each other for quite some time.” I looked at the ring and I looked to the two of them. And I was only left with even more questions than answers.  
J  
Lucifer had asked me if I believed he would have anything to do with what happened last year; truthfully I didn’t, but I had so many doubts about what I was thinking at the time. I was so sure Eliza was the one behind it all until Azrael took over and caused complete chaos. She would have been imprisoned for who knows how long and she was hurt for a crime she didn’t commit. But what if Azrael was also a scapegoat; what if someone else pulled the strings on her like they had done to Eliza? That would mean her mind was warped and we killed her without even thinking of other possibilities. But then what does that mean for us? Was this really our fault, did we not take the correct measures in this; were we too quick to assume that she was the main villain? And if that were the case then who was it really? I watched as Lucifer spoke to Asmo and Kio and then the three of them were about to walk off before Diavolo caught them.  
“What are you doing? You cannot leave until everyone has been questioned.”  
“Diavolo I believe we are onto something here.”  
“Lucifer, if you please.” Gabriel had called Lucifer in to be questioned, or rather interrogated. My heart sank as he turned back to Diavolo and slipped some paper into his hand before walking into the room.   
“Hey, are you alright?” Beel knelt beside me with his sweet smile and kind eyes.  
“I don’t feel right about all of this; what if we did something wrong, what if we didn’t make the right choices here.” He tucked my hair behind my ear and looked at me sadly.  
“You did what you thought was right at the time, you aren’t bad for that.”  
“I know…but…Lucifer told me what he did…to the archangels.” He pulled his hand back and sighed.  
“What else did he tell you?”  
“He told me that he killed the four of them, he was so angry that he couldn’t hold back anymore. I don’t want to see him differently for that, because they are no different than the deaths of many demons this year alone. But to think he would seek them out and do that. Part of me thinks he must be so cruel…but the rest of me is thinking: He must have been so hurt.” Beel had sat back on his heels his head bowed and I wondered if I should have said anything. I had no idea if he even knew of this, I could have just done the same thing to him that Lucifer had done to me with this news. I looked at him frightened, he looked so upset.  
“Beel I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have said anything, please don’t-“  
“He didn’t kill all four of them.”  
“Wait…what?” He kept his eyes down and his voice low so the others didn’t hear.  
“Lucifer went after Selaphiel, Jegudiel and Zadkiel because they defended and encouraged her relationship and then lied about her in trial. But Samael he was the most despicable, our sister turned him down and he made her regret it. Said that she was lewd with him and he tried to let her down easy. Those three were horrible but him, he broke her heart and her spirit when he said those things in that courtroom. It was unforgiveable.” I stared at him shocked…what was I hearing??  
“Beel…what did you do?!”  
“Lucifer will go to any means to protect his family, even if it means damnation; The three guards were at the prison but Samael was in his home…we are all demons for a reason.” He didn’t give me time to respond as he got up and walked away…I was beginning to think this whole situation was only going to get more complicated.


	14. A Plot twist that Came Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The is Lucifer's turn for questioning, the group wonders why they are being put against each other and make their frustrations known. But then a shocking discovery shakes many of them violently and they begin to question everything that had happened a year prior

Part 2 Chapter 14  
L  
“Well now, I know you two have been chomping at the bit to get me alone. I suppose you are just itching to throw one theory and accusation after another that will be completely unfounded and everyone in the Celestial Realm will see the two of you as a laughing stock.” I sat before them unafraid and they knew it, I had nothing to hide and this would be short.  
“Lucifer, I know there has been tension as of late concerning this situation; but we would like you to know that we don’t suspect you or anyone here.”  
“That seems awful contradictory being that your partner has had distaste for me since your first visit.”  
“Now, now Lucifer, no need to be hostile; I can see we had gotten off on the wrong foot, but honestly it is all a big misunderstanding now isn’t it?”  
“And what do you mean by that?” Uriel leaned forward, this time he didn’t seem the irritable wretch he usually is, this time he was controlled.   
“Well it seems to me that you have only been working to defend loved ones. You seem to have a knack for getting your hands dirty because of someone else.”  
“I fail to see what you are implying.”  
“Well you have acted as Lord Diavolo’s advisor for thousands of years and during which time you have seemed to been busy cleaning up after your brothers. Mammon seems to rack up debt every month that is always paid. Beelzebub has an unhealthy food addiction that also threatens financial burdens, Leviathan was almost arrested for harassing a celebrity online and you somehow got the charges dropped. I mean that is a few but the list goes on.” They have been looking into us it seems, so this was why it took them so long to get back.  
“I am the eldest, it is simply my duty.”  
“Yes, but to go as far as doing so for Miss Minamino as well?”  
“What are you talking about?” Gabriel cleared his throat and looked to his notes before speaking.  
“Would you consider her to be a bit manipulative?”  
“No, nothing of the kind.”  
“But she has managed to change your brothers drastically. Mammon’s average debt has dropped by an average of two hundred thousand Grimm monthly, Asmodeus has actually started instructing a class on self-love and wellness, Beelzebub has volunteered at Hell’s Kitchen time and again…that is amazing.”  
“My brothers have improved from her influence; there is no harm in that.”  
“So you admit she is an influence.”  
“Yes, a good one as you’ve pointed out.”  
“But what about you, could you say that she changed you as well?” She’s change me a lot, I could say that she made me almost unrecognizable.  
“She does whatever she can to help others.”  
“She does whatever she can to help, yet she is so scandalous herself.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“She caused a fight at a nightclub and had done thousands in damage.”  
“She paid her dues and worked off her debt.”  
“She went out unsupervised and caused an incident that lead to the death of several truant students.”  
“They attacked her and she defended herself.”  
“Is that why you killed a student as well?”  
“He tried to rape her, he would have killed her if I hadn’t shown!”  
“However you have specifically told her that it was unwise to venture out alone, wouldn’t that have been her own fault?”  
“How can you say such a thing?!”  
“I am only speaking of consequences, not the specifics or severity of them.” I didn’t answer him and he began to write again. Uriel however seemed amused, and leaned forward with a smile.  
“We get it, you were protecting her, you protect everyone you are about. You love her, don’t you?”  
“I fail to see why that is any of your business.”  
“There is no shame in loving someone, even if they are a liar.”  
“Excuse me?!”  
“She lied on her application and gave the implication that she was fully human to get admitted.”  
“Diavolo knew from the beginning and after speaking to her parents chose to admit her.”  
“But she didn’t tell you about that until the year was nearly over.” I didn’t answer…he looked so smug.  
“She let you believe she was someone she wasn’t, allowed you to fall in love with her while living a lie.”  
“That isn’t what happened; the matter is much more complicated than that.”  
“It seems plain and simple; she is a liar, and when you think about the circumstances, she set up an investigation because there were injuries only she could see. Your own doctor saw nothing but she could?”  
“It was a spell cast so that demons could not see it, she is biracial, so the spell didn’t take with her!”  
“Awfully convenient don’t you think; she chose the witnesses, she came up with the recordings and she saw the injuries. She also produced the pen that was supposedly used to write the falsified Grimoire and she also managed to save the day. Seems a little far-fetched that a Halfling can achieve so much and yet have nothing to do with it in the first place.” How dare that Uriel, I fully expected him to accuse me of being involved but not her…Tèa wouldn’t do this. But with her past mistakes…no, that doesn’t matter!  
“Are you saying that because she has good deductive reasoning skills and a heart that would not ignore a friends’ cry for help that she is automatically guilty? Should she have told my brothers that what they were going through was unfortunate but not her problem? She took a common factor and followed it, no one even looked at Azrael until she attacked us!” They looked to each other and Gabriel began to write again, he knows more than he is letting on and their questions are odd. They are not asking about the facts but rather trying to get us to stand against each other.  
“What about the Grimoire?” I had suddenly gotten their attention.  
“Yes, what about it?”  
“You said it was falsified, that the paper…and pen were counterfeit. Yet I can see it next to your partner there like it means something. Is there something you are not telling us?” Uriel stiffened and his composed face disintegrated.  
“That is none of your concern!”  
“Then why hold evidence like it were precious, if it were counterfeit then you wouldn’t carry it with you.” Gabriel looked to Uriel, this time he was also wanting to know the answer. Uriel looked to the both of us and scowled hatefully.   
“What are you on his side now!”  
“He has a point, you said it did not belong to her; is it in fact hers?” He looked to me and back to his partner and recoiled.  
“I cannot believe you would side with him; you of all people know what a vile waste of life he is!!”  
“Is. It. Her. Pen Uriel?”  
“No…it’s mine.” the silence was deafening.  
“Then…she either took your pen or you were here…”  
“I didn’t know she had it, I figured at first that she took it as a souvenir, to remind her of back home. But then the grimoire was made with that paper…who makes a demonic book with angelic paper?! That isn’t her, she wouldn’t do such a thing! Someone influenced her to think these perverted ideals and it cost her her own life!!” He stood and stared me down, hatred in his eyes.  
“You took my cousin, and now you’ve taken my sister! I should kill you here!!” I didn’t bother to move.  
“Then you will definitely become the thing you hate won’t you? I had nothing to do with what happened to her, by the time I was involved she was too far gone.”  
“I refuse to believe-“  
“Uriel you know that this changes things; this proves that the pen was in her possession first.”  
“I am also curious about the paper itself; you say it was counterfeit, is that actually true?”  
“Yes, we had it tested, it is counterfeit. I had many more questions, but being this new information sheds new light on the situation I will have to say that we must withdraw those inquiries.” They began to stand and I stood angrily.  
“You said that you didn’t suspect anyone and yet you dragged Jetèa through the mud like you believed her to be guilty!”  
“And you defended her at every turn, we only presented the facts as they were and not once did you believe she could be guilty. You may not like the method, but your responses tell us what is really going on.”  
“What?”  
“If you were calm and nonchalant as you defended her then it would mean that you knew something and was defending her. You got upset at particular times but that showed me that you believed she was innocent.”  
“Of course she is.” I knew she had nothing to do with what happened to Azrael, I didn’t care much for their methods or reasoning’s, they have done nothing but cause trouble.  
“You should ask yourself if she feels the same about you.” What? She told me that she believed me, I told her what happened and she believed me. But I thought about her stiffness while we were outside and I couldn’t help but wonder…  
“You are the last to interview, so we shall take our leave.” We left out of the door, almost abruptly and it irritated me. We were brought back from our vacation nearly for days early for an evening’s worth of questioning?? I followed them out and into the waiting area with the others.  
“And just what do you plan to do? Hide for another month or so and then come and disrupt our lives again?! We are not your puppets or slaves to come to your beck and call! You have explaining to do!”  
“Right on Lucifer!”  
“That’s right!”  
“We want answers!”  
“Ya can’t just barge in on us!” the two of them looked to all of us and I noticed Gabriel sigh exasperated. Diavolo stepped forward and crossed his arms.  
“I would like if you kept us on the same page here, we have been cooperative, please grant us the same respect.” Gabriel turned to Diavolo and lowered his voice just a little.  
“Listen, we have the recordings, the lists of the original infected students, the grimoire and the pen. We also have the accounts of the students as well but something is not coming together. We already have a list of suspects…and a few of you are on it.” The others gasped and began to murmur; I noticed Tèa still sitting nonchalantly, looking as though this wasn’t the first time hearing it.   
J  
They had come out and everyone began arguing with the angels; apparently they were going to leave after interrogating us for hours. I was exhausted and emotionally drained; I was left wondering if I had made the right choice in a lot of things we had done. Diavolo was trying desperately to keep peace and order between everyone and I could tell that the angels were just as overwhelmed as he was. I heard Gabriel say that there were a few of us on a suspect list and to be honest I knew I was on there, the way they implied that I would do this to my friends…that was wrong. They didn’t know any of us, but then…how well did I know all of them?   
“We also have to look into the two humans that were involved as well, they are even closer to the situation than any of you. We will be taking leave to go over the information we have found here and then go to the human realm to speak to them.”  
“I understand that you have lost one of your own, and that you lost a loved one; but are you for certain that there is foul play involved with her corruption?” Gabriel looked to Uriel who had his arms crossed and looked to all of us angrily, he was angry because he lost his little sister, I would feel the same if that were the case. As much as a jerk as he was, I cannot blame him for his hurt.  
“What do you care?!”  
“Because if something did happen to her then we want to get to the bottom of it too! If someone has done something to her then they need to be brought to justice, because they have caused a great harm to us as well.” I stood and approached as Uriel took a step back and I noticed his face change. He wanted to hate us because she corrupted and died under our care. To him it was our fault and he wanted someone to blame. I touched his arm which made him jump and Lucifer looked at me worriedly and I raised my hand to pause him as I focused on this angry angel that yelled and accused all of us and I looked at the hurt he was feeling for his loved one.  
“Uriel, please…we want to help; if something did happen to her that was the influence or fault of someone else then she deserves justice.” His face contorted and his voice began to shake.  
“I heard what she said on that recording…that wasn’t her; she wasn’t a fan of demons no, but even she tried to get me to see that all creatures were valuable in some way. She wanted to see the silver lining of everything; she didn’t care for demons too much, but others told her that she was right to not want to come here. They said that demons were nothing but corrupt vermin like rats. But dammit Azrael loved rats! And she said rats have horrible reputations and they are sweet creatures so she would have to at least give demons a try. And upon hearing that Father chose her to go!” I had never known that she wanted to learn and understand us, her ideal was horrible and far-fetched but the root of it seemed to be from good intention from what her brother said. Uriel looked to his partner and pulled out his device and showed us his sister…it was her long before she went insane, before she tried to destroy us all. I had remembered her as the crazed demon who wanted us all dead and before then the blood covered angel who believed she knew what to do but would hurt anyone to do it. But here, she looked innocent and kind; here she had a sweet smile and adoring eyes. She was nothing like the person we sought to be a villain.   
“Here, this is who she really is… this was just weeks before her admission.” we all silently watched a video of her playing with several animals laughing and having the time of her life as they looked to her adoringly.  
“Hi Azi, what are you holding?”  
“I have a rabbit, she hurt her foot poor baby. I’m going to heal her.” she kissed the rabbit and the injury healed before she let it go again. Then she spotted a snake lying in the open which was odd for them and she reached for it.  
“No Azi, that’s a snake! It’s disgusting, leave it alone!”  
“Uri what makes it disgusting? It’s hurt, and needs help too.”  
“Don’t touch it! Snakes are horrible things, it will repay your kindness with a bite!” She ignored him and picked it up anyway, there had seemed to be a gash in it’s side. She gave it a kiss and the creature healed and then slithered around her neck almost affectionately.  
“Well I’ll be…”  
“See big brother, it is not a bad creature, just because you don’t understand it, doesn’t make it bad.”  
“Oh and I guess everyone is like that then?”  
“Yes”  
“But you don’t like demons.” She petted the snake deep in thought as though she was troubled.  
“No…I don’t. I think it’s because I don’t understand them. I don’t understand why you would enjoy such a mindset…but, I want to understand. You know, Diavolo is nice for wanting peace; that alone makes me think that demons…at least not all of them are bad at all. I want to understand what they are really like as a people, maybe then I can make a real decision.”  
“Why would you agree to something like that?”  
“I would rather not be ignorant Uri, that would only make me a fool.” The video cut off then and I could not control my tears, this was not the Azrael I had known; this was a person that I would have been friends with if I had known the heart she really had. What happened between then and when the infections began?! Gabriel put a hand on his crying friend and looked to the distressed and crying faces in the room.  
“I can tell from your expressions that we may in fact have been looking in the wrong place after all. However until all of the pieces are put together we are to keep with our investigation. We are going to assess the information gathered here and go to the human world to question the humans. We will keep in touch.” they left then and I fell even deeper into despair. I showed her such distaste because of her attitude but I didn’t know that something was indeed going on with her as well. What made her turn to such a decision, what happened that turned her so deadly? And who was truly to blame here?  
“Sis, you didn’t know. How could you, this was before you met her. Don’t let this eat at you okay?”  
“Yeah, because you know all about things eating at you right?” He flinched at that and I put my hand in his hair confusing him.  
“I have made so many bad decisions Kio…I have done bad things that cause others a lot of pain. I did, not you; you don’t know what it is to ache from that.”  
“I think about the demons I killed every day…I did that, I hurt people and I make you walk on eggshells around me. So yeah, I think I know a thing or two about guilt Tèa!” He turned to walk from me and I grabbed his hand; I thought he would turn on me but he only looked at me upset.  
“You are better than me little brother. You have always been a sweet and tender soul.” I pulled him down and he sat next to me and I hugged him close as I cried. He had things that haunted him too, everyone seemed to have something they wanted to conceal and the more I saw it the more I realized that we may not be perfect by any means but…  
“Yeah…you aren’t that bad either, you’re too hard on yourself. Just do better and learn, it’s all we can do.” But we were family, and no matter what our family would hold us together even in bad times.  
“Tèa…something’s wrong…”  
“What?”  
“Diavolo, he feels…we have to go, come on.”  
L  
“Well, everyone…I’m sorry your day has been taken up with all of this. You may return home and get some rest.” I noticed Diavolo’s voice shake as he spoke to them and everyone began to leave. Kiomè stayed by Tèa’s side and I allowed them to have their moment alone and from the corner of my eye I saw Diavolo storm away to his office. I followed him and found him pacing and I became alarmed.  
“Diavolo, what are you doing?”  
“Young Lord are you alright?”   
“I should have detained her, I should…I should have asked her why! I should have imprisoned her but I shouldn’t have killed her!! I should-“ I took him by his shoulders and he was actually crying and quickly wiped his face. That video was not of the girl we had fought against, she was not the angel who nearly killed me; and upon seeing that I could only wonder what else we had missed. But more so than that, I realized that Diavolo carried more guilt about the situation than he had let on.  
“There is nothing that could have been done for her!”  
“Yes there was!! I could have put her away, I could have looked into what brought her to that point! I could have talked to her! But I took away that chance when I plunged that sword into her!”  
“There were hundreds of students in danger! She would have continued to go after them even being a demon, you did what you had to!”  
“How can you be sure?!”  
“Because you were the only one with the balls to act!” Kiomè had barged into the door with Tèa close behind him. He stepped close to the both of us and looked him in the eye with a stern expression.  
“You did what needed to be done to protect your people and you showed strength doing it! I told you that anyone who had the balls to step up and defend others like that is someone I could get behind and I refuse to change my stance on that. I wasn’t there, but there were others who were, and I know from what I have heard my classmates say not one of them faults you! You did what you had to do, it was unfortunate, and no one is born evil; but you always have to protect others from it.” Tèa embraced him and cried in his chest and he held her as I had his shoulders.   
“I wish I was there…but I can feel you have all been through a lot and I feel this…intense sadness and guilt and confusion from you three. But you guys, you saved the lives of hundreds of students if not more, don’t feel shame in that not ever. Diavolo you stood up like a leader when it was needed of you and you made a decision. Not every decision is black and white, so don’t let it darken you, remember your goal and we are always behind you.” This young man was always aloof and carefree on the outside, but I knew it was only the wall he held around his darkness. He knew what it was to feel grief and guilt, to want to guard the regret and anger and lock it away so no one would see. It was only natural that he would see right through our own, and as an empath it meant that he had easy access to our own emotions that portrayed it. It had been so easy to forget just how intelligent and insightful he was, and he had such esteem for Diavolo that it put me in awe, he used to have that sort of respect for me.  
“Thank you Kiomè…that really helps a lot.” I let him go and I watched as Tèa whispered in his ear and he nodded before she stepped back and wiped her face. I took her hand and she rested her head on my chest and I held her. She was so distraught by all of this, I needed to get her into bed.  
“Listen, all of you, they think we may not be responsible after all. That gives me hope, but they will be back, so please I want cooperation. They lost someone and after that…I think we should help them in any way we can alright?”  
“Of course we will.”  
“Yes, indeed we will.”  
“I have no problem with that.” He sighed and gained his full composure back, I had never seen him this emotional before, I could only wonder if he hid this from me all this time.  
“I would like to be alone for now, you should all get some rest, thank you three very much.” We left him and walked back to the house of Lamentation in silence, I carried my beloved to my bed and held her close.  
“Luci…I don’t know what to make of it all; I feel like I didn’t do the right thing.”  
“You defended the other students, of course you did the right thing.”  
“But I feel like I should have talked to her more, I feel I should have gotten to know the real her instead of being trapped in my own little world. I could have helped her.”  
“You were experiencing your own troubles, you had your own issues you had to deal with; there was no way you could have known even if that wasn’t the case. You cannot save everyone Beloved, but I love you so much for wanting to.” I kissed her head and held her close; she was supposed to have the best week of her life, I wanted to give that to her but this situation was so taxing on all of us.  
“Diavolo’s birthday in next month and I want to do something for him.”  
“Like what?” she looked up at me and her eyes were so red and sad, her guilt was evident and it hurt my heart.   
“I want a surprise…something wonderful that will lift his spirits, I do not know just yet but I know I want him to be happy, at least that day.” I kissed her lips and she finally smiled.   
“I will be glad to assist you with that.”  
“Does this mean you two are finally done fighting?”   
“Yes…of course we are.” She sighed at that and settled. I couldn’t stay angry with him, not at this time. He called me because he needed me, but I knew I would be the one who would stop at nothing to help him with his cause; not because of my debt, but because I believed in it too. I couldn’t be angry with a demon who only wanted to rule a world where war was a thing of the past and that so many different cultures learned to tolerate one another? In the end we were all in this together.  
K  
I couldn’t help but feel upset at what happened today, those angels were complete assholes but once I saw that girl on the screen…I understood. it was possible that they felt bias because to them we were lowly revolting creatures. But what drove this was the fact that the angel we saw was completely different than what I had heard about; and from what I saw on everyone else’s faces they felt the same. What if someone had influenced and corrupted her? What if she was attacked like my sister was and she came to the conclusion she had? If that were the case then this is very serious and I would want to know the deal as well.  
“Psst…hey, Kio you awake?”  
“No, I’m fast asleep.”  
“Smartass, I need to talk to you.” I sat up as Satan came into my room. WE hadn’t had the chance to speak to each other with everything going on and I hadn’t a clue to what he was thinking about all of this. He sat on my bed with his head bowed and I turned to listen to him.  
“I don’t know what to say really, I’m just feeling bad about her; I took her to be this horrible person, she hurt a lot of us. But seeing her like that, knowing that is the angel they are fighting for instead of the monstrosity we fought… I don’t know.”  
“You feel guilty?”  
“I feel bad for laughing…when she fell….or as we called it at the time, walked; I laughed at her misfortune, I laughed because she lost her fight and I cheered when Diavolo killed her. I felt she deserved it all, that and then some; I thought of many things I would have done. But now…”  
“I want to know what the deal is too, what happened to her that caused such a change?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Don’t blame yourself Sae.”  
“I don’t…I just don’t like this.” I moved forward and began to massage his shoulders, he didn’t stiffen like I thought he would and I tightened my grip causing him to groan slightly.  
“That feels amazing…” He leaned his head back a little as he said it and I felt my hair stand on end.  
“I know our week of freedom has been cut short, and all this has gotten everyone upset, but we can still have that adventure. We can still sail the seven seas or fly on magic carpets…or we can get deep in a good mystery if you want…anything you want to escape.”  
“No…I don’t want to escape.” He looked back at me and my heart fluttered, this is just a bromance, I was just helping with his tension; this was nothing!  
“W...why not?”  
“We are already in a good mystery, and I want to investigate it. Will you help me?”  
“Sure man, you know I would.” I massaged him more firmly and he leaned back into me and the scent of him made me dizzy.   
“You feel really good.”  
“You’re really tense.”  
“What would I do without you Kio?” He looked back at me and my face felt red hot, I was so glad the light was dim! He looked at me and a curious look fell into his eyes.  
“I’m getting a strange sense of deja vu…aren’t you?”  
“I…had to get you to drink water last night, remember?” Oh hell, does he remember when I held him after? He felt so good in my arms I couldn’t help myself…dammit why do I have to be so stupid?!  
“No, that isn’t it…ohh!” He leaned all the way back and I put my arms around him and he looked at me for a second and then past me as he tried to remember.  
“In the bathroom…yeah I remember now, I passed out on you.” He quickly leaned forward and turned with a smile.  
“Sorry, it was the only way I would remember, and sorry for making you carry me. You are a really great friend.”   
“Maybe you want to sleep in my bed again, you want to relive that glorious moment as well?” He socked me in my arm with a laugh and I laughed with him, but deep down my heart sank.  
“You’re so funny, I’ll let you sleep, but thanks for agreeing to help me. Can you believe it, our own mystery to solve, I could be a great detective yet!”  
“Ha, I know you can!” He left for the door and smiled kindly.  
“Goodnight, brother mine.”  
“Goodnight.” He left again and I felt a wave of different things after that moment but it was one feeling that left me completely rattled. He leaned into me so freely that it felt like he belonged there, I wanted him desperately to be close to me and yet disgusted at myself for wanting it. Getting over this feeling for him would be a lot harder than I thought.


	15. It feels good to be bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea is hard at work in making sure her gift for Diavolo is perfect, She has a talk with Mammon who is struggling with his very sin and self worth. Kiome learns a devastating truth about him self in the worst way possible taking his self esteem to a new low.

Part 2 Chapter 15  
J  
“Okay so you have everything ready?”  
“Yes, of course, I followed all of your instructions to the tee.”  
“Wonderful, I just need to get Levi to edit this and we will be all ready to go!” I had spent the past few weeks working on this for Diavolo and I wanted more than anything for it to be perfect. Lucifer has been so patient with me in seeing that it gets the pieces that I needed. He handed me the thumb drive and I kissed him sweetly.  
“Thank you so much babe!”  
“I told you that I would do whatever possible to assist you.” I had been stressing for weeks about this whole situation, but tonight was Diavolo’s birthday and we were going to do whatever possible to have a good time.  
“And you were such a big help; I’m going to run this over to Levi and then we are all going shopping for something to wear at his Party. Do you have something to wear?”  
“Of course I do, you know I am always dressed for the occasion.” I leaned into him and he pulled me into his lap. His eyes glittered with admiration as I ran my fingers into his hair.  
“Well then, regardless if I see something that will suit you I will pick it up.”  
“Must you spoil me Beloved?” I kissed his jaw and nuzzled his neck.  
“You have done the same for me, why can’t I?” I got up from his lap and bounded to the door. There was much to do still and I needed everything perfect.  
“Diavolo’s party will begin promptly at seven-“  
“So please be there a quarter till, yes love I know.” I blew him a kiss and was off to Levi’s room. The boys have been taken off of their punishments for the past week; Mammon had gotten his drum set repaired and Belphie had gotten a new bass. But Kio never replaced Jaclyn and though he didn’t speak about it, I felt that he hasn’t played a single note on another guitar since then out of grief. I had wondered how he was really doing? We had been talking off and on but not about that, I felt that it was a line I had a long time before I could cross.  
“Knock, knock Levi, I have the footage!” I heard Levi yelp and trip in his room followed by a bit more clattering before he came to the door red-faced and with a smile.  
“H…h...hey Tèa come on in!” I followed him inside, it had seemed that his room was filled with even more tech then the last time I had entered. He entered the thumb drive and looked over a couple of the files and smiled.  
“These look very thorough.”  
“Lucifer got most of them, so you know it is.”  
“These are very nice, I didn’t even know he was that tech savvy, someone is sucking up.”  
“Hush up! Can you edit it with mine and make it smooth?”  
“Yeah I can do that.” I kissed the top of his head and he stammered.  
“Thank you so much Levi, are you coming with the rest of us to get an outfit?”  
“No, I got stuff from the last hundreds of parties, I can throw something together. Hey Tèa wait, I had something for you, with everything that had happened I didn’t have a chance to give it to you for your birthday.” He rolled backward in his chair and grabbed a large box to hand to me. I looked at it and back at him curious before opening it.  
“These are….figurines…of us?”  
“They are custom made demi-zoids made to our likeness; you may never be an otaku, but I figure this is a collection you would love to have.” I looked to each one of them, all of us were here, even Kio and Lai. They looked amazing and seeing them together…  
“I didn’t do your parents or your grandmother and I didn’t remember exactl what your uncle looked like to do his either. I’m sorry, I should have done that. Gah, you hate it don’t you, I’m so sorry I’ll do better! I should have known a creepy otaku wouldn’t know a good-“ I hugged him tightly, I was at loss for words, seeing all ten of us together like this was just what I wanted. I loved this more than anything!  
“Thank you so much Levi, I’m going to put them up in my room right away, but for now can you hold onto them until I come back?” His face was beet red as he nodded, I touched his nose and laughed at him.  
“Shy boy, you didn’t have to do all this; but I’m so glad you did.” I put them carefully back in the package and Levi took the box and put it away. He was such a sweet guy, I should make more time for my brothers; but since Kio had come to Rad it seemed like he took most of their attention away from me. but then in some cases, maybe that was for the better.  
“Okay, see you later then!” I waved goodbye and headed to Satan’s room where I know I would find Kio and the others.  
“Hi everyone, are you ready to do some shopping?!” the five of them looked at me like I was out of my mind. I had forgotten that I was dealing with a bunch of guys and clothes shopping.  
“Ugh, why are we doing this again?”  
“Because we are performing for Diavolo’s party and we need to coordinate and look badass doing it. Come on, it’s been a while since we went on stage, why not have some fun?” Beel stood and walked towards the door; he hasn’t been able to look me in the eye since he told me in more or less words of what he had done. And though it was something I had never thought to hear from him, I never at any point felt angry at him; but it seemed he made up my mind for me and separated himself from me.  
“You guys don’t need me, I’ll just head to my room.” I grabbed his arm and made him look at me as he tried to get by.  
“You can come with us Beel, you know that! I know clothes shopping can seem boring but we can all have lunch after; I want you to stay, please?” He looked at me with empty eyes and pulled his arm from my grip and simply walked away. Looks like he had in fact made up my mind for me.  
“Beel-“  
“Hello Rose, I hope you are all ready for a fabulous time together!” Asmo tackled me and spun with laughter. I could see Kio cringe at the realization that he would be coming along. Asmo saw it too and wrapped his arms around him with laughing.  
“Kiki don’t look like that, we are going to have a great time together!”  
“As much as it pains me to say guys, Asmo has a taste for fashion and we would look good for tonight.” Satan sighed heavily and Asmo turned on him all smiles.  
“Yes and I will make everyone look absolutely amazing!”  
“Whatever, let’s get this done so we can get back, I want to get a nap in before the party.” I noticed that mammon was quiet in the corner and I wondered just what was on his mind; and what was I going to say to Beel? Things may be quiet for now, but things were stressful as always.  
“Alright guys, let’s go and have some family time!” we left and went to Majolish to look at all of the clothes and styles available. Mammon stayed by himself and something in his face upset me, I decided to pull him aside and talk to him.  
“Mammon, is something wrong?” he was looking at a set of leather belts almost vacantly as though I wasn’t there. I touched his arm and he jumped a little and looked at me.  
“Off in your own world are we?”  
“Ah, Tèa, I was just…I dunno…” He hung the belts back onto the rack and I touched his arm again.  
“Something is on your mind, what is the matter?”  
“Heh, ya know it’s funny, I ain’t had the chance to talk to ya in months and since then it seems nuttin’ changed!”  
“What do you mean?” He moved along the racks touching this item and that, checking price tags and quality.  
“I have been tryin’, I really have Tèa, I don’t buy nearly as much as I used to. I haven’t stolen anything at all since I promised you I would stop, but it seems like I will be nuttin’ more than a scumbag. No one sees that I changed, and even you don’t have time for me at all anymore.”  
“I know you have changed, I’m sorry I didn’t come to seek you out; but you have been busy with the band-“  
“They are busy wit the band! I aint nuttin’ but a waste of space! They don’t listen to me, to don’t care about my ideas and they don’t respect me at all! They berate me when I’m offbeat but when Belphie forgets the count Satan don’t scream at him! They treat me like I’m disposable…”  
“No…Kio would never treat a band mate like that, that isn’t like him!”  
“Yeah well, maybe not at first, I thought he was the real leader of this thing. He was the one who brought us together but he doesn’t run much of anythin’ anymore! Belphie and Levi run most of everythin’ while Kio and Satan just go off and have fun! And they leave me in the dark about it all.” I looked at how dejected he felt and I hugged him, sometimes I wish I could just take a bubble and put it around each one of them so that they never got hurt again.  
“Your hugs always feel so nice Tèa, remember the first time ya hugged me? When they were bein’ jerks to me and ya stood up…nobody stood up for me before.” He nuzzled his face in my hair and ran his hand down my back.  
“I know Mammon, and that isn’t fair to you.” I leaned back and looked at him, he was in a group that was supposed to work together and he felt so alone. It wasn’t fair that he would get shafted like this when he puts in just as much effort as the rest of them.  
“Listen to me, I know that Levi and Belphie will listen to Satan and Satan will listen to Kio. Talk to my brother about what is troubling you and he will listen, I know him, he will if you ask him to.” He nodded and looked back to the merchandise on the racks.  
“I still look and check the tags, I wonder what I can steal; I wonder how much money I can make selling these same items on Akuzon… it’s so hard.” I turned his face around to look me in the eye, he had told me that he was going to change and even though greed was his sin I knew he was trying hard to keep his promise.  
“What you are doing goes against your own sin, you are so amazing for trying so hard Mammon and I believe in you. You don’t have to take what you didn’t earn, use your band money to buy what you want and that will help the stores and other people. I know you aren’t perfect, but I will never think less of you for it.  
“Thanks Tèa, ya such a good gal; wish I wasn’t so stupid and nabbed ya when I had the chance.” I kissed his cheek and he blushed.  
“Now Mammon, you are my dear friend; I can keep you forever this way.”  
“Even Beel is ya best friend, I ain’t nuttin’ but run of the mill.”  
“You can be my little crow, no one is that.” He looked at me sarcastically as he adjusted his sunglasses.  
“And what the hell does that mean?”  
“Do you remember the stone you gave me, inside the garnet heart? Just like that little crow is in that heart…” He stared at me blankly until I couldn’t help but laugh at him.  
“Why ya laughin’ at me?”  
“You are in my heart Mammon, I care about you. It may not be in the way you had wanted, but I will always have a place for my little crow.” This time he really went red and scratched his head as he chuckled.  
“Well…I guess I could do that, I mean if ya really want a little crow that bad I mean.” I smiled at him, I knew for a fact that he loved the idea of being something set apart in my eyes and it was just what he needed in this moment to feel validated.  
“Now come on, let’s go see what the others are wearing so we can coordinate.”  
K  
“Clothes are only an extension of yourself; if you are fabulous on the inside you have to match that on the outside. And the same goes for the other way around, you have to wear your clothes to their greatest potential!” Asmo preached to us as he handed us piece after piece of clothing after we described what we wanted. However what he handed us was full of color and gaudy at the very least.  
“I’m not wearing this frilly mess, I told you this is not our style!” I threw it on the floor disgusted, I was totally pissed that he was even here! He had rubbed me the wrong way since that morning he put his hands on me. His entire demeanor upsets me and the clothes he gave me to try on were disgusting!  
“Oh Kiki, you don’t like these? What do you like, I will do all I can to please you.” His tone was so lewd, and the way he sidestepped to me irritated me.  
“We are a rock band, we aren’t going to dress in yellow and frilly fringe! You heard our music we want something hard, something dark! Something-“  
“Like a piece of hell itself; a bit of goth meets punk meets grunge perhaps?”  
“If you know that then why didn’t you do that in the beginning?!” He got in my face with a pout and pinched my cheek.  
“You don’t just eat the main course as soon as you sit in the restaurant do you? You needed to cleanse your palate, explore other looks… try new things. You will be surprised what you enjoy Kiki.” He walked off into the sea of racks again, making my blood boil.  
“I told you not to fucking-“  
“Easy there Kio, I haven’t seen you fly off the handle in a while. You’re acting like a toddler right now do you know that.” Satan cocked his head, his golden hair falling to the side as he laughed and I found myself stammering.  
“Well…I know what I want! There is nothing wrong with that!”  
“No, but you seem to not like my brother; I get it, he can be a bit much. He is what I call an acquired taste but he means well really. Just try not to kill him until we get home.” I sighed and I watched as he came back with clothes in the same color that I was wanting in the first place.  
“See Satan knows how good I can be, you need to loosen up Kio.” Asmo wrapped his arms around his brother and snuggled him. Did he just call me Kio, Finally?  
“Asmo can you not snuggle on me like that?!” Asmo pulled off Satan’s sweater and pulled at his undershirt as he handed him a bundle of clothes.  
“Now off you go, try these on and see how you like.” He smirked as he pulled from his grasp and stepped into the changing room. Belphie and Mammon were approaching with clothes they had found and Asmo looked them over clapping as they walked on to go change as well. After a couple seconds I caught him staring at me, and another moment he began to approach me with puppy do eyes and a pouty lip.  
“I know you don’t like me, but I really just want to be friends. Your sister and I are really good friends.”  
“I am not my sister.”  
“I know…but I don’t mean any harm, really.” He moved closer to me and I stepped backward into the curtains and sheets that hung around.  
“Why are you always so angry with me Kio? Why do you hate me?” Hate him? I didn’t hate him…did I? Looking at him makes me angry, and his touching completely turned me off. But him as a person…I really didn’t know him.  
“I…I don’t know, I don’t think I hate you, I just-“ My back hit the wall and he was up in my face but not in a threatening way. Honestly I didn’t have a reason to dislike him…or rather I just didn’t know what it was. I looked into his honey colored eyes and he began to gather the fabric of the bottom of my shirt with his fingertips.  
“Come on now, it’s your turn to change, I have a special outfit I think you would like. It’s okay, I just want to see those luscious abs of yours.” He began to lift my shirt and I could feel curiosity and a little bit of loneliness from him. Maybe that was what kept me from pushing him away, his loneliness, I wondered just what the avatar of lust would have to feel lonely about. My mind was reeling as his fingertips began to glide across my skin; I could feel his hands explore my stomach and chest, I felt goose bumps flood over my skin and my face became flush.  
“Kio…you’ve lost a bit of weight; has something been bothering you? I don’t want you to be troubled, you deserve to feel loved, adored…desired.” I trembled in fear at his touch but at the same time…it excited me. I liked the way his hands ran over me, the way his palms caressed my chest and his warm breath on my neck. This attention frightened me, and yet….i wanted more of it.  
“I have wanted you for a while Kio… you are so adorable, so masculine and yet your gorgeous eyes pull me in like that of fair maiden.” He whispered against my neck and it gave me shivers down my spine and I felt my breath shudder. He knew exactly how to touch me, and my body reveled in it; but my mind, my mind was terrified…because it meant it was true.  
“A…Asmo…please…stop this, I don’t…” Why was my head clouded and my words stuck? I should be kicking his ass for violating me like this but…  
“You like this, I can feel it. What is the matter, would I be your first?” Before I could register the question Satan walked out in a green skin tight latex shirt covered by a leather belt harness that seemed to bring out his body. Seeing him this way and Asmo touching me made my blood go very warm and I felt it pool in the pit of my stomach at the thought of him being the one touching me. Damn it…I was getting aroused.  
“Asmo, I really don’t think this is my style, where did you go?” He couldn’t see us hidden in the curtains, and I couldn’t take my eyes off my best friend. I looked to Asmo whose eyes flicked up to mine and the expression on my face only seemed to light his fire hotter.  
“Ah, so that’s it. Do you like what you see, hmm? He doesn’t know that you’re curious does he? I can help you Kio…I can help you decide if you are a top or bottom. Hmm…you take me as a side, or maybe a switch.” He slid his leg between mine and pressed his thigh against my groin and that was when I began to panic. What the hell is going on, why is this happening, why don’t I move?!  
“Guys…hello? Where did you go Kio?” I wanted to call out to him but my words were caught in my throat; what would he say if he saw me like this? He would despise me I could feel it; he won’t want to be my best friend if he knew! All my senses flooded back when I felt Asmo loosen my belt and unfasten the button to my pants.  
“I can help you figure it all out, let me teach you…”  
“GET OFF OF ME!!!!” I shoved him back violently out of the curtains and made him fall on his back. Satan looked over my way confused, wondering why I was hyperventilating.  
“Hey, what happened, Kio are you-“ He tried to approach me but all I kept thinking of were the words and touches seconds prior.  
“DON’T TOUCH ME, STAY AWAY!!” Tèa pulled Asmo up and he looked at me ashamed.  
“I thought…I’m so sorry…” I didn’t want to hear any apologies and I certainly didn’t want to stay around to explain why I couldn’t slow my breathing. I ran from the store and down the street feeling disgusting and dirty. I stopped after a minute trying to slow my breathing. How could I like that, how could I let him put his hands on me like that?! What the hell is wrong with me?!!  
“Kio, wait, stop!” I felt Satan’s arms around me and I fought to get him off me screaming like an idiot under attack.  
“Hey take it easy, Kio you need to chill!” No matter how many times we ended up in this situation I always forget just how strong he is. I let myself go limp in his hold and simply shuddered.  
“Leave me alone Sae, please let me go.”  
“Asmo told us he made a move on you, it was a bitch move on his part, it wasn’t your fault.” Of course it was, I didn’t try harder to stop him, I didn’t do what I was supposed to…  
“It wasn’t your fault man, and to be honest… thanks for not going beast mode on him, you would have killed him. He can be a horny jerk but he really is a good guy. But I won’t try to convince you of that.” I didn’t know what to say…what do I say?  
“Listen…Kio…” He let me go and I quickly fastened my belt again as he rustled with something behind me. As I turned he had a guitar case behind him, I stared at him dumbly as he opened it and showed me a double necked Driviltrix 4000. It was a glittery black with green flames and it appeared to be golden colored strings.  
“I know Jaclyn was the love of your life and I know Yori was your best friend, but it didn’t seem right for you to perform with anything but something worthy of you. I know it isn’t the same…but I thought you would like it.” I looked to him confused and looked to the inscription:  
~ I hope you can learn to love Raven, she will definitely be good to you.”  
“Her name is Raven….”  
“It doesn’t replace the one your best friend gave you I know… but I wanted to do something for you. I asked the shopkeeper to hold it for me because I knew we would be coming here. The glitter in the dark paint reminds me of your soul…so maybe you could understand how amazing it is.”  
“You’re right Sae…Yori was my best friend…but you are my best friend now. I think, you are the best friend I’ve ever had.” I felt tears run down my face and I felt ashamed at it. He truly was too good to me, I would never be able to deserve him…not with these feelings or these…urges. I don’t deserve him as a friend or anything else. He tilted his head and smiled at me thinking my emotion was happiness.  
“Thank you, you have no idea what that means to me. Come on, let’s get back and we can finish this shopping. I think Tèa may need us to pull her off my brother ha!” Tèa was defending my honor? I couldn’t defend my honor…I was so…I felt…I had never hated myself so much as I did at this moment.  
L  
“I don’t see why you insist on throwing a party, I don’t feel in a celebratory mood.”  
“I know you don’t, but everyone will be there and you have never canceled a party yet. Besides, I think you need a day when something goes right.” Diavolo looked so down, he never showed it to anyone but me of course, but I could see first-hand that he carried guilt in his heart. What Kiomè had told him was wise but it was much easier said than done for anyone.  
“I suppose you’re right, I cannot go back after all the invitations I sent out. If I had known then what I would be feeling now I would have reconsidered.”  
“What invitations?”  
“That much is a surprise I had set up for the students Lucifer. I cannot ruin it.”  
“Very well.” The Angels haven’t been back in weeks and although it was relieving to know they might believe us innocent, I knew our trying times were far from over. I began to wonder again if I would be able to appease the woman I love and have the family she desires. Would our lives ever be at peace, at as much peace as it would be in this place? Even Lord Diavolo is distressed and it seems nowadays the very air is hard to breath with the suffocation of stigma and secrets.  
“Lucifer, can I ask you something?”  
“Of course.”  
“If you had the chance…if I released you from your debt, would you still be by my side? Would you still be my right hand, or would you leave me?” I was stricken by this question, I had thought of the very notion to be unreachable and thus expelled it from my mind. Now I wasn’t sure of that answer entirely, I had wanted to see the world and have my love at my side. I wanted to do so many things in this world and the other, but would I leave him behind to do so?  
“Diavolo, I share the same goals as you, your ideals are what drove me to you in the first place. If that were to happen, I believe the only thing that would happen is that I would request more vacations.” He chuckled at that for a second.  
“You never answer me when I ask…are we friends, if I hadn’t done as you asked, would you have been my friend?”  
“I do believe we enjoyed each other’s company for many years beforehand have we not? I don’t see a reason in it changing.” He seemed to brighten at that.  
“Thank you old friend, I never say it…but this position is so lonely. And I need a real friend by my side in this time…I need someone who I can trust.” I looked to the Demon I had known for countless years and I didn’t see the future king or even the president of the student council, I saw a demon who needed someone just as I did. Had I neglected that in my months of resentment? Did I forget that it was him that pushed the woman I love and I together in his little actions off scene? He was the one who left the address for me to follow her. He was a friend, and I couldn’t ignore it.  
“You can trust me Diavolo, always.” He smiled and cuffed his hands behind his back.  
“Thank you Lucifer, now let’s get ready, I have a marvelous surprise for all of you!”


	16. Party Hardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo's party begins and everyone is nervous for very different reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning depiction of self harm

Part 2 Chapter 16  
K  
I stood alone in my room as I changed, flashes of that moment replaying in my mind. I let him violate me, his hands know every inch of my torso and not only did I not stop him…I was getting off on it. I looked at myself in the mirror, he was right, I had lost some weight. I haven’t had much of an appetite lately, not since that night Satan and I went out.  
Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!! If it was only in my head then I could ignore it, but this…I can’t ignore my body’s response! I covered my eyes, trying to see anything but what was in the mirror and I began to hyperventilate again. I opened my drawer and took out the razor blade I had been hiding. I hadn’t used it in a while and I stopped and tried to come to my senses as I turned back around. I saw myself in the mirror, my body was okay I guess, I ran every day so I was still in good shape but I could make out just the beginnings of my ribs. Was I attractive? Would anyone, guy or girl, look at me and find me appealing?  
I wasn’t even sure to be honest being different in a Japanese school was asking for trouble. My skin was more tanned than most others at school but I could play that off from being in the sun. My hair was reddish but it was mostly brown so I was spared the cruelty my sister endured and my eyes weren’t that odd, no one said anything at all about them. But then that was the problem, no one noticed me. No one fawned over me like the popular guys but no one sought me out to be cruel except for my intelligence. Was I not good enough for anyone to even walk up to for a conversation? Why was it when they did notice me did they always feel fear when they walked by? What is it about me that made people either walk on eggshells or ignore me? The girls at RAD squealed and batted their eyes but…I didn’t trust them, I cared about Syl and she betrayed me. I didn’t want to put myself out there again…and now this. Am I really not good enough for anyone…what the hell is wrong with me that I’m seventeen years old and my only relationship lasted a week?! That people feel fear when they walk by me? That this rage inside me wants to constantly explode? That I’m attracted to guys against my will? Why the hell am I not good enough to just be okay?! I try so hard to help everyone else, I hate it when I feel others pain, but what about my pain?!!  
I felt the sensation of Asmo’s hands running along my side and I snapped and slit all the way down it. I muffled my scream of pain and I saw the bloody mess that I was in the mirror and quickly grabbed a shirt to contain the bleeding.  
“Fuck!! What did I do?!” I had never cut here before and it hurt like hell, I tried to quickly heal the top layer of skin before anyone came and soon I was left with just a faint scar and an invisible pain to remind me of how worthless I felt.  
“Kiomè…can I talk to you?”  
“Why the hell would I want anything to do with you?!” Amso stood in my doorway looking paler than a ghost and fidgeted at my response. He gingerly stepped in and I quickly got the shirt I was wearing to the party and put it on.  
“I was horrible to you, I didn’t realize that you didn’t want that; I could see it in your eyes and I could feel the lust and I thought that you liked it, I thought…” I was glaring at him at this point, many thoughts of hurting him running through my mind. If Satan hadn’t taught me to control myself thus far I would have went straight for his throat.  
“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry, I just wanted you to like me and I thought that if I helped you then-“ I slammed my hand against the wall beside his head, causing a large crack to form. I could smell the fear as he looked in my eyes and I enjoyed it.  
“Then what? What were you planning to do, suck my dick in the middle of a department store like a two Grimm slut and expect us to be the best of friends? You’re fucking pathetic.”  
“Well, not quite along those lines…” I let my claws slowly tear through the wall as I let out a menacing growl in his ear. I knew these guys were tough but I would take whatever hit possible to make him see my point. He was not going to embarrass me again.  
“You keep your damned hands off of me; next time, I will break them off and shove them down your fucking throat, am I clear?”  
“Not going to lie, Kio…this is hot.” I leaned back and he had a faint smile on his face, he was terrified but excited at the same time…what in the hell is up with him??  
“I promise, and I won’t tell a soul. I swear.” I backed off and he slowly motioned for my door just as Satan entered already dressed.  
“Why are you here Asmo?!”  
“I just came to apologize, I was horrible to him; I knew he didn’t like it and kept going. I’m a very bad boy.” Maybe he would keep his word, for now anyway.  
“Just get out!” Satan motioned him off and he left a little crestfallen. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so hard on Asmo after the thoughts I had of my best friend, I didn’t feel any less guilty than him. I still couldn’t look him in the eye.  
“You alright?”  
“I’m fine, just getting ready.” I reached over to my bed to get my jacket and choker and he snatched my arm.  
“What the hell is that?!” He pointed to the bloodstain on my jeans, I thought I had missed them, dammit.  
“It’s nothing, it must’ve been there when I bought it. I’ll be sure to get a refund tomorrow.”  
“You’re lying to me, you know I hate liars!” I followed his eyes to the bloody shirt I had quickly kicked when Asmo had come in that stuck out just under my bed and he grabbed to lift my shirt. What was it with everyone and my body today?!  
“What this scar always here?!”  
“I don’t know, let me go man geez!” he looked me in the eye and then punched me right in the left kidney.  
“FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!!”  
“It wouldn’t have hurt as bad if you weren’t hurting yourself!!”  
“Look you don’t get it-“  
“No you’re right, I don’t get it! I don’t get it at all why you would promise to not do this shit and then do it anyway!!”  
“Sae please not tonight okay, you can chew me out later.”  
“Oh hell no, you broke your promise to me, you don’t get a pass or an excuse!” He shoved me backward his eyes were full of rage like mine had been earlier only now it was nowhere to be found. Why? I think because I felt…more sad than mad.  
“Fine, then just get it over with; beat the hell out of me so we can get going.” He stopped in his tracks and looked at me like I was insane, and then I realized what I just said. It was like I was twelve years old all over again.  
“What am I going to do with you?” He looked so sad and all I felt was a wave of guilt. Everywhere I turn I am the cause of someone’s hurt feelings.  
“Don’t Sae, don’t look at me like that! I am not weak!!” He hugged me and he leaned his forehead against mine as he sighed.  
“Of course not…I would never think that.” He felt so nice, why…why did I have to be this way? If I told him how alive his touch made me feel I would never know it again.  
“AAHHH!! Guys help me!! Ya guys gotta help me!!”  
“Is that Mammon?”  
“What the hell is going on?” Mammon dragged himself to my doorway with a contorted face and lo and behold attached to his waist was my little sister.  
“Laika??” She looked up from her catch and smiled like a ray of sunshine as she bounded into my arms with a squeal.  
“Ani-chan!! I missed you!!! It is so boring without you home! I cannot wait to dance the night away and see some of the cute boys that RAD has to offer. But you are giving me the first one aren’t you Mammon?”  
“Hell no!!”  
“Why are you here?!” she let go and her tail swished side to side as she surveyed my room.  
“Diavolo invited all the parents of the exchange students to come for his party. I gave Mama my best little foxy pout and she convinced dad I wouldn’t destroy the place if I came.”  
“How nice for you.” Mammon seemed to be trapped by one of Laika’s plants as he struggled to get away. She laughed at him as she twirled in her pink A-line princess dress.  
“Mother and Father are here…”  
“Well duh, they are at Lord Diavolo’s which reminds me, Lord Killjoy says you guys better get down stairs before…I don’t know, I stopped listening.” That was our baby sister, if she learned anything from us it was to be the complete opposite when it came to responsibilities and stress, she did as she pleased and to hell with the consequences. I guess that is the true spirit of the fox. She hugged me again and whispered in my ear.  
“You might want to get your blades and your bloody stuff out of here before they come in later though; the smell of blood is heavy and dad will ask questions.” She laughed as she bounded away.  
“And open a window, it smells like depressed boy with existential drama in here. Come Mammon my love, before you chew off your arm.” He wailed as she dragged him down the hallway.  
“All the parents are here?”  
“Solomon doesn’t have parent that I know of, and then there is Syl. But really it’s no big deal, what harm can your parents being here cause?” Oh he had no idea.  
L  
“Okay everyone seems to be arriving right on schedule, so maybe you can stop clenching your jaw and try to relax.” She smoothed my blazer with a sweet smile. I was so sure my brothers would be late that I hadn’t even seen them come in. Diavolo had been gone for a couple of hours and it disturbed me that he would miss the beginning of his own party.  
“I will try, I just want it all to go well.”  
“It will, the present we have for Diavolo is all set and Levi has it ready to go when I give the signal.”  
“You are so kind Beloved; I do not know how you do it.” Her eyes shined at me as she caressed my face and kissed me publicly.  
“If you keep sweet talking me like that then I may let you do something naughty.”  
“With ropes?”  
“Maybe…”  
“And a whip as well?”  
“Keep laying on the praise and we’ll see. Tell me again who it is you can’t be without?” My heart paused as a set of arms wrapped around her waist and she let out laughing sigh.  
“Hello Asmo, I’m in the middle of something here, and as much as you don’t like to miss out, I don’t want your ears to listen.”  
“Ooh sounds scandalous, what are you talking about?” Her face went white as she finally looked to my own expression and then she blushed redder than her hair.  
“Laika what are you doing here?!”  
“The parents were invited, so Mama Daddy and Jiji are here.”  
“Why is Jiji here?!”  
“Diavolo wanted to thank her for the funny egg collection.”  
“Where does she get those-“  
“Don’t-“  
“She stole them duh!” Tèa slapped her forehead exasperated.  
“What?!”  
“She was a bandit for like most of her life, eighty percent of the family fortune is stolen jewels and stuff and twenty of it is interest. But our parents work though.”  
“Thanks for airing our laundry Laika!”  
“What difference does it make, she quit like forty years ago!” I noticed a change in Tèa’s face at the words and I wondered what was on her mind; but that was pushed aside by another daunting realization…I had to ask her father for her hand. I had pushed it to the back of my mind and we had set a date but that was assuming he would be alright with me marrying his daughter. I wondered what the conversation would entail.  
“Oh there you are Lucifer! I was just getting acquainted with Elie and Korrin here and I must say they are a couple of very exquisite young ladies. I can see where Miss Minamino gets her gorgeous looks.” Diavolo came down in his demon form with Tèa’s mother and grandmother on each arm. They laughed together and I could feel the initial tension ease.  
“Lord Diavolo sir, you have a very superb place here and I can feel just how powerful you are. My Aijou here is quite gifted herself and I do believe with the right type of arrangement you would have an infallible kingdom.” Korrin swung her long ebony hair to her back as she rubbed his arm and batted her lashes at him adoringly.  
“Mother stop it.”  
“Uh, thank you but I am currently not looking for a bride right now.”  
“And you won’t have to, she is right here.”  
“I see where Mama gets it now.” I heard the sisters whisper as Diavolo chuckled in awkward confusion; he didn’t know just how tenacious Korrin could be and seeing him flounder at her wiles made me chuckle.  
“Mother stop it I am married!!”  
“But he is a prince Aijou, a PRINCE!! You have very unique gifts and a gorgeous body to match and you would waste it on your inadequate husband?”  
“Her inadequate husband is standing right here you know.” There Shuichi Minamino stood arms crossed just adjacent from us.  
“See even he knows he is irrelevant compared to that of royal blood.”  
“Uh, ladies?”  
“Well if he is that great Mother then you marry him!”  
“I am just saying that you could do better!”  
“He was just fine when you dated him!”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Don’t Diavolo, no one has time for that.”  
“Yeah that’s a whole different storyline.” I found it almost difficult to contain my laughter as the soon to be king became more uncomfortable as the two bickered, he was even blushing.  
“This is why I didn’t want to bring you!”  
“Well is this the thanks I get for bringing you into this world?”  
“What do you want Mama, a damn mug, leave him alone already! You are causing a scene!” Korrin pouted and crossed her arms as she sulked away in a pretend sulk. Elie laughed nervously as she faced Diavolo with a low bow.  
“I am so sorry, please excuse my mother, she can be a bit overbearing.” Diavolo laughed and took her hand with a smile.  
“That is quite alright, I am just happy to finally meet all of you.”  
“The pleasure is ours sir; I can only hope that we assist in giving your night of festivities the amusement it deserves.” He and Shuichi shook hands firmly and Tèa snuck away.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I’m getting some punch.”  
“Be careful, Mammon may have spiked it.”  
“I’m hoping for that.” Poor thing never did learn to fit well with them.  
“Lucifer!! Hi honey how have you been?!” Elie wrapped her arms around me and kissed both of my cheeks.  
“I am well, thank you Elie. Shuichi, it is a pleasure to see you again.” I shook hands with him and he seemed perfectly pleasant. I knew better from our first conversation; he was just as cut throat as I was and equally as sadistic. I didn’t think there would be a fight of course, but he had the right to deny his daughter to me. The thing was I had never discussed the idea to her. I could only hope it would go well.  
“Likewise Lucifer, it is wonderful to see you have gotten time from work.”  
“I could say the same for you. If you would mind, would you like to come with me for a moment, I would like to have a word with you.” His green eyes glinted and he smiled kindly.  
“Certainly.” Tèa, wish me luck.  
J  
Why, why were they here!? Of all places and of all times, my family had to come here! Kiomè was hard enough, but Laika seeks to humiliate me and that scene with Mother and Jiji was horrendous we looked like fools! This was going to be a disaster. I got to the snack table and found Beel helping himself; he seemed to not notice me and I poured myself some punch. Sadly, it wasn’t spiked.  
“Beel, I didn’t get to talk to you today; I want to know why you didn’t come with us.” He looked over at me as though I were a stranger!  
“I had no reason to go, I have clothes.” He began to leave and I grabbed his arm.  
“Beel stop…stop running away from me; why are you acting this way towards me?! I don’t understand why you are hurting so much-“  
“That is the thing Tèa, you don’t understand! Or maybe you do and you choose not to see! If you knew, if you tried to imagine even a fraction of what was hurting me then you would let me go!”  
“Beel…please talk to me, I want to understand.” He began to laugh and shook his head.  
“You see, right there; you say you want to understand and yet as my best friend you are supposed to understand that already. Maybe I was your best friend…but you are far from mine.” His eyes hadn’t looked this pained since he had found out about Lucifer and I. I felt desperate suddenly as he tried again to leave, like this meant so much more.  
“Wait, no, don’t leave me Beel-“  
“What else do I have to do?! I have stayed away, I told you what I’ve done, and you still want to do this?! Please Tèa, be my best friend and let me go…please.” He refused to look at me and I felt my heart twist as I let his hand go. He stood a second longer and sighed before walking away, not looking back.  
“Damn Tèa, you’re a regular heart breaker in Devildom.” Of course she would come rub salt in my wounds.  
“What are you talking about Laika?!”  
“Beel is completely heartbroken, how do you not see it.” Heartbroken, we hadn’t spoken of the engagement since the day I told him. We were just silent about it…but something I learned over the years is that silence can make emotions fester until they become sentient and by that time it is much too late.  
“He’s heartbroken…I thought-“  
“That he was over it? Please, you know how boys are, they would try to walk off a broken leg before admitting it hurt. He’s riddled with it, poor baby…I have no idea what he sees in you.”  
“I wish he didn’t, then he wouldn’t feel this way.”  
“There is nothing you can do about it Tèa.”  
“Get out of my head Lai…”  
“No one can help him with it but him; he has to figure it out but he can’t do that with you around him.”  
“You’re fifteen, since when are you an expert?!” Her ears twitched and she tucked a stray strand her silver hair into the fishbone braid she wore.  
“Well one, our brother isn’t the only one who can feel other’s feelings. Two I had to get over a breakup remember. I have more experience than you, we don’t always get it right the first time.” I saw her magenta eyes well with tears and her tail lashed angrily.  
“Lai…” She quickly turned to the snack table and picked through the fruit.  
“Killua came back.”  
“Oh…shit, how did that go?”  
“He’s taller, his eyes are the same sapphire I always remembered and his voice is a little deeper. He changed a lot too, I mean so did I. I don’t know, he basically came to tell me that he was sorry for being a cold jerk. I said I was sorry for being an obsessive lunatic and…”  
“And…?”  
“We may have kissed.” She sat the food down and lowered her head. Her relationship with this boy was taboo to speak of in the house. Laika was depressed for nearly six months when they split, but even when they were together it was toxic as hell. I told her it was for the best, if only I had the sense to know to keep my mouth shut then. I knew nothing of love at that time.  
“So what’s going on between you now?”  
“Nothing, he left again but he said he would keep in touch.”  
“Oh Lai…there are plenty of cute guys here waiting for you to sink your claws into. And then there is Mammon-“  
“Oh Mammon is just a chew toy, I enjoy watching him squirm, it’s funny. I really don’t want anything serious; I mean I have like thousands of years to think of that really.”  
“Lucifer asked me to marry him.”  
“I know, he went to go talk to Daddy about it. Even his thoughts are boring, good grief Tèa, you could get a husband with a sense of humor.”  
“Next thing you will tell me to marry Diavolo.” We both snickered at the memory.  
“You cannot get better than royal blood, you have wonderful talents and a perky ass, you cannot waste it darling.” I spit my drink laughing.  
“Oh my goodness, and the look on his face when they went back and forth!”  
“He looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock!” we laughed so hard I was in tears. My sister could be a pain but she was much easier to get along with than our brother. I suppose because she let everyone know what she felt then and there and didn’t give her feelings time to settle let alone fester. I could so learn from her; she seemed so much less stressed than I am.  
“Wait, did you say Lucifer is talking to Daddy?!!”  
“Yeah, he is real old school, going to ask permission and everything.”  
“What did I say about being in people’s heads Lai!”  
“Mm-mm at home, we aren’t home right now.”  
“Well you’re in my territory now and I say stop it or I’m telling Mama!”  
“Tell her, I’m not scared of her.”  
“You can’t even say that with a straight face- oh whatever I have to go.” She grabbed my hand as I started away.  
“Wait Tèa, there is something more important I need to talk to you about.”  
“What? More important than my fiancé and my father going at it?!”  
“It’s Kio…we never talked about it with you but…I smelled blood when I went in his room earlier, a lot of it.”  
“He’s cutting again?!”  
“So you do know, good, saves explanation; but it wasn’t the blood I smelled that alarmed me the most. It was what he was feeling…Tèa, something is very wrong and I’m worried about him, we need to get Mama.” I rarely saw fear in her eyes and it made my heart drop. Dammit, he had been doing so well that I had forgotten about his depression…what if he was having a low day? What could have triggered it? He hasn’t been the same since Asmo was being himself with him.  
“Yeah, we have to find Mama ASAP.”  
K  
“You’re worrying to much Kio, your family is great, they will fit in fine here.”  
“I don’t know man…sometimes they can be…over the top.” By them I mean my mother my sister and Jiji, put those three together and it was a powder keg of chaos. And if that weren’t enough what if Mother picked up on my feelings for Satan? Would she make fun of me, would she hate me for it? I was terrified of even talking about it to her, what if I didn’t meet her expectations because I was different?  
“Aw look, the mama’s boy is nervous, don’t worry; I mean I would do anything for your mother too.” Belphie elbowed Levi as he was checking his wires.  
“I would trade a couple figurines if she could step on me in a pair of stilettos.”  
“I wonder if she would whip me for being bad.” Mammon sat back in his seat thinking.  
“Shut up, you sick assholes!” we laughed as we set up the stage and plugged everything in. They had no idea how much I did to please her, I needed my mother to be happy, I needed her to love me no matter how much of a monster I was. She was the only one that wasn’t afraid of me, if I lost her, I lost all reason for existing.  
“Kio, Kio baby over here!!” I heard her voice in the crowd and my heart did a flip. I saw her beautiful face as she smiled at me and I melted; she was the only one who loved me unconditionally…at least I hoped it was. I jumped down from the stage and she jumped in my arms like a little girl.  
“Look at you…did you get taller?”  
“No Mother, I didn’t.”  
“Well you certainly got thinner, what have you been eating? Are you feeling okay, are the other kids being mean, does mama need to kick someone’s ass?!”  
“No mother, geez, I’m fine, really!” She tucked her wavy dark hair behind her ear and looked up at me adoringly. I kissed her cheek and she hugged me tight around my waist making me wince.  
“What’s that, did I hurt you?”  
“No…I fell a while ago, I just bruised my ribs that’s all.”  
“If you had more meat on them you wouldn’t have, baby I’m worried about you. Maybe if you let me read you-“  
“NO! I said I’m fine! Now would you drop it already?!” Her look changed to a chiding glare and I quickly changed my tone.  
“I apologize ma’am…” She kissed my cheek and looked over to the others on stage.  
“I’m happy you are doing this again, you are always happiest when you were up there. Hi boys, how are you?” The three of them all waved politely and made lewd gestures when she turned around to face me.  
“You know I see you, if you aren’t careful I will have to punish you for being bad.” They sat still and speechless and I couldn’t help but chuckle at them, my mother was the princess of mind games. She turned back and winked at me and I smiled.  
“Hello, it’s nice that we could find another parent around here, my name is Regina Simms.” A woman came over out of breath and took my mothers’ hand and she smiled as they said their greetings, but then I saw who was beside her.  
“And who is this adorable beauty?”  
“This is my daughter Sylvia, she is in the exchange program as well.”  
“You are simply gorgeous, Kio have you met your classmate, she is very pretty isn’t she?” It’s as if this night decided to go on the worst bad start ever.  
“Mother please.”  
“Oh she is towards the top of her class as well, on the honor roll and everything.”  
“Really, well aren’t you well rounded?” Syl looked like she could die then and there and my face couldn’t have been redder.  
“Your son is so handsome as well, I saw the honor roll sheet and he is up there as well, it’s Kiomè right?”  
“Y-yes ma’am.”  
“Don’t be shy honey, I can’t believe you two have gone to school together and never met, you usually talk about your friends.”  
“Kiomè and I are actually going to dance now Mother, you two chat.” Syl took my hand and lead me deep into the dance floor as a slower song was playing. I began to wonder if she had a change of heart since our last talk. She did look beautiful and the way her eyes met mine gave me butterflies. She began to slow dance with me, resting her head on my chest and I swayed confused but I enjoyed the feeling. She looked at me sweetly and lifted to my ear as she whispered.  
“Listen, I know I don’t deserve to ask this of you, but I never told my parents about you. They don’t know about what you are, and if they found out I dated you then they would be very upset. And I know this is a party and sometimes feeling arise. Look, I know it isn’t right to ask but-“  
“Don’t worry, you are the furthest thing from my mind, I won’t make a move on you. Oh and I won’t tell your dirty little secret either. Don’t want your parents to know you made out with a nasty evil demon now would we?” she stepped back looking hurt and wrung her hands.  
“Kio, I didn’t mean-“  
“Yes you did. Don’t speak to me ever again.” Fuck!! Can I not have a moment without all these shitty feelings?! Now I had to hope my mother wasn’t being offended by this biased girls’ mother. But as I returned I saw her leaving with Satan…I hadn’t seen him in a while, what was he up to now?


	17. Unearthing the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer asks Jetea's father for her hand in marriage, Satan goes to Kio's Mother for advice. Jetea is feeling the weight of her actions in the decline of her brother and she is sick with worry.

Part 2 Chapter 17  
L  
“The night air is quite refreshing here is it not?” Shuichi and I walked throughout the garden towards the gazebo. We had been mostly silent until now; we don’t normally strike casual conversations with each other and with both of our duties the time for it was slim.   
“Yes quite, it has been some time since I have been to any of the seven regions of the demon world and this place is entirely new to me.”  
“Well then, I hope it is to your liking.”  
“One would say that if you see one moon you have seen them all; however I enjoy experiencing new possibilities, taking on new challenges. Just because they look similar to the eye, doesn’t mean that they carry the same potential or possess the same power. This world may have many of the same qualities, but I can see already that there value unlike any I’ve seen.” He was so eloquent in his words; it very much reminded me of how Tèa would speak when she had first arrived. Intelligently, fluently and knowingly; only her father carried wisdom within his words. Books cannot teach you the things that time and experience could, I could tell that he was very old indeed and that his daughter tried fervently to model herself in his image.   
“You are a very old soul after all.” The moonlight illuminated his crimson hair that framed his sharp glance and self-assured grin.  
“Hmm, don’t let the human form fool you, I have seen things no human could imagine and accomplished feats not many would live to speak of. However I have not heard entirely too much about you; other than your…introduction to our culture, I do not entirely understand the demon that has my daughter so stricken.” I cuffed my hands behind my back and thought of my years and just what I had done with them…they were in fact so monotonous that it blurred together into a single existence. No wonder I had needed her so.  
“I have simply been here, Devildom has been my home since the day I fell and I have been by Diavolo’s side throughout those years. Other than that and being vice president of the student council I cannot say that I know exactly what it is you desire to know about me.”  
“If I take the timeline correctly you are older than even I am.”  
“I believe that is correct, yes.” He sighed and looked to the many plants and flowers that grew here interested, but not excited like Tèa would be. I knew him well enough that he was a constant strategist, calculating his next move and word even three steps before his opponent, rerouting and reorganizing whenever need be. Elie ran things from the surface but I saw from the first day that they work together like the brain and the heart. I admired their teamwork.  
“It was about forty years ago when I was nearly killed in that botched burglary; I went against my instincts, got greedy. It was a lesson well learned and almost cost me my life. I left to the human world, took on a human body and name and took cover there to bide my time. I had all intention of returning once I had recovered my strength. Humans were beneath me of course, I wouldn’t dream of staying with them longer than I needed.”  
“And what stopped you?” He stopped and listened to the night creatures make their calls, a note of serenity on his face.  
“Two things; one being my human mother Shiori, she loved me unconditionally and I suppose she helped me understand what the meaning of such a phrase was. The second being Siera…we have been best friends for nearly our whole lives. She loved me in ways I didn’t think anyone could.”  
“Do you miss your old lifestyle?”   
“I do, most days, but then I look at my family…my children who come to me so trustingly for me to provide for them and I know I made the right choice.”   
“You have raised very intelligent and innovative children; I can see in both your daughter and son that they thirst for a greater purpose than themselves. To want something greater than what they could acquire for themselves is an altruistic ideal I would never imagine seeing in students their age.”  
“You’re sure you’re talking about Kiomè in that manner?”  
“Your son is a very intelligent young man.”  
“Of course he is, he is very talented as well; however he takes after his mother in many of the worst ways. It isn’t that he’s not selfless; in fact that is the very problem. He worries so much about the feelings of others that he refuses to put his own first until…he’s become what he is.”  
“And what is that?” He didn’t answer that and from his sudden rigid position I felt it not my place to pry.  
“To be quite frank when my daughter brought up this program I was quite skeptical. Not too many of our kind are interested in academics or the act of furthering them. Every place has their civilized nation however, to think so far ahead as peace amongst the races? Why I found it to be too good to be true. But I spoke with Diavolo earlier tonight, his vision is remarkable.” He changed the subject entirely; there was obviously something between him and Kiomè that struck a chord. If I pursued it I risked losing his favor; however I cannot ignore the things I had witnessed.  
“Yes, I stand by his goal.”   
“Now what is the reason you brought me out here.”  
“From your tone it seems you already know.”  
“I want to hear it in your words.”  
“I would like your permission to take your daughters hand.” He let out a low chuckle into his hand before running it through his long hair.  
“I assume she doesn’t know this was your plan, to get me out here, she would have intercepted us by now.”  
“No I didn’t tell her about this.”  
“But you have asked her.”  
“I have, but I will not marry her without your favor.” He took a serious expression as he sighed, thinking intently.  
“I find it ironic my twenty year old daughter would find herself smitten with a demon of your caliper. I truly expected her to marry her work instead; not someone three times my age. But then I had done the very same thing to Korrin when I told her I wanted to marry Siera.”  
“How did she accept such news?”  
“She tried to kill me, so you are getting off easy.” He laughed at that, Korrin was a fiery woman but I never took from their dynamic that there was any hostility but I suppose the time healed their animosity. He looked over to something that had caught his eye and followed it, kneeling beside a large illuminating flower.  
“It’s a Gardenia Augusta….but it’s bioluminating…”  
“Jetèa bred thirty generations in soil containing about twenty percent dinoflagellates they eventually passed on the bacteria to their offspring producing their own light.” He touched it gingery as a silence fell.  
“She used to tell me about every one of her projects…she has grown up hasn’t she?” He stood and faced me with a faint smile as he crossed his arms.   
“How far have you let her in, how deeply into the dark are you willing to let her go?” should I be honest here?  
“I told her of a murder I committed that began my initial corruption; I told her…when I kept it secret from most of my brothers for many years. She accepted me regardless; she is a very forgiving young woman.” His face was expressionless as he took a deep breath.  
“I befriended Siera as a means for revenge; I had planned to kill her to get back at her mother before I fell in love with her. She was only seven years old when I decided not to slit her throat…and when I told her the truth ten years later she forgave me of my sin…eventually. That is how I knew she would love me in ways no one can. When a woman can make even the darkest soul feel absolved even when it isn’t the case; that is someone you never let go of.” He offered his hand to me and I shook it firmly.  
“You have my approval Lucifer, if she wishes it, you may have her hand. Take care of my daughter, she is my firstborn.” I place my hand over my chest and bowed low to him in respect.  
“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything other than giving her heart its every desire.” He smiled at that and we turned to keep walking alongside each other.  
“Shuichi, I must ask you about your son, what was it that you meant when he became what he is?” He looked at me sideways and pursed his lips.  
“I love my son with my whole heart, but I do not know how to approach the darkness he carries within himself. It has since driven a rift between us, feels I disapprove of him when it is far from the case…I’m simply too proud to admit that I fear my own son. Will he hurt someone today, should I fear for his sisters, what sight or smell will trigger him today? Those are the questions I ask myself each day, and when he is in a foul mood I normally let his mother handle it. I believe he thinks I’m ashamed of him because of that; that I won’t approach him out of repulsion.”  
“Have you tried to tell him these things?”  
“Of course…he attacked me once, when he was thirteen. Something triggered him and I tried to subdue him; after the wounds had healed he hesitated to approach me. I assume it was mostly guilt and because he felt my own hesitation. I asked if you spoke of him wanting something greater than himself because he stopped thinking of a future in that sense since he felt he lost my respect. Why work toward a future when you can’t even control yourself around the ones you love? It is like he lost all reason to exist than to work toward approval he had never lost.”  
“I am so sorry…he is getting better; My brother has taught him to control his rage and there have been no incidents of any kind during his stay.” Depending on the type incident, you are referring to.  
“I am very glad for that; I’m happy he is finally making friends again. He never used to be so violent and angry; but he seems to be consumed with rage and I don’t know what to do or even why it happened. He was the gentlest boy and so kind and I gave him everything he could ever want but…”   
“Did you know that he has healing powers?” He turned sharply with knitted brows. I wasn’t even sure why I had brought it up but something had to be said.  
“What? No, he never told us anything about that; it would seem a practical ability to have when one is in battle, it explains his infatuation in anatomy. I suppose it is fortunate for him to have them, just in case.”  
“What if they are in constant battle, what if he needed it more frequently than you expect?”  
“I don’t understand.” Forgive me Tèa.  
“We have something else we need to discuss.”  
J  
“Where would mama go, it isn’t like she has a bunch of friends to hang out with!”  
“Well Mammon just said that she and Satan went off to the hospitality room, whatever that is.”  
“It’s a room you take guests to talk and be hospitable.”  
“That is dumb; you could use a living room for that.”  
“Mansions don’t really have living rooms for that Lai, just hurry up and come on!” We raced upstairs and peeked into the cracked door, our mother was sitting across from Satan waiting patiently as he bounced his foot. The room was dimly lit and I could see my mother looking at him curiously in the silence. Why would Satan bring her here, was he beating us to the punch?  
“Mirrors ready!” My sister whispered as she reached in the top of her dress.  
“What is going on Satan, is everything okay?” He looked down and continued bouncing his foot, he looked nervous and Satan was rarely nervous.  
“Elie…I am worried about Kio.” Mama straightened and played with her hair.   
“What is going on, is he okay?”  
“I don’t think so, I mean, most days he is okay; he’s joking with us and hanging out and it’s all normal but…”  
“There are days when he would rather isolate and sleep.”  
“Yes Ma’am.”  
“He is depressed, I know that, he had never gotten over Yori’s death. I had hoped that you guys would somehow bring him out of it a little but seeing him today I see I was wrong to think it would be all he needed.”  
“Well he was fine for a while he really was, but something happened and I don’t know what it is.”  
“He shuts down at times, it happens. I call it his factory reset.”  
“I’m sorry I… don’t understand.” She chuckled at that and leaned forward.  
“Kiomè is an empath, he spends so much time worrying about what other people are feeling that he ignores his own emotions. He pushes them aside to the point of martyrdom and then his mind and body just shut down and he hits a low. He usually shuts himself away for a few days and then he is back to being my baby.”  
“I can see that happening.”  
“But his anger is another matter, he inherited many traits from me but for that rage to awaken like that he had to have gone through some sort of trauma. He wanted for nothing and no one’s hurt him! I don’t understand what is on his mind and he won’t let me in.” Laika glared at me and I wanted to crawl under a rock.  
“I agree, he is suffering from depression but I am worried about his mindset too; Elie…he has been hurting himself and I don’t know what to do about it.” My mother’s face went pale, her hands shook as she tried to fully grasp what he said.  
“How is he doing it?”  
“He’s cutting…deeply…”  
“How deep?”  
“They are deep lacerations, I would say that they are well in the muscle depending on the place…he slit his wrist to his elbow once and if he hadn’t healed it he would have bled out.”  
“Kio…has healing powers??” Satan looked at her shocked and I honestly wasn’t surprised. They would never suspect he would be getting hurt if he had no way to hide it.  
“He will heal the epidermis, so it looks almost normal and let the rest heal normally. I don’t know why he does it-“  
“He can heal himself…that’s why he is so reckless!” she began to cry and Satan quieted.  
“I would just get into fights when I was pissed at the world I felt trapped in. But not my baby, he cares about everyone else…He has my rage Satan, he has my rage and too kind a heart to deal with it.”  
“When you said ‘we’ don’t talk about it…”  
“I was the only one Kio told, he thought Mama and Daddy would be ashamed of him if they knew.” Oh Kio…we are so much more alike than you think.  
“I yelled at him earlier because he broke his broke his promise to stop, but he had had so many good days that I forgot about the bad ones. I don’t know what to do or how to help him, I was hoping you knew what to do.”  
“Girls I know you’re there, just get in here.” We were busted, we should have known better than to hide from a mind reader who always keeps her surroundings under radar. We stepped into the room and sat down silently, the room thick with the weight of the news.  
“Kio was always a very anxious boy; he had this constant fear that if I was sad or angry or anything then it was because of him. He goes above and beyond to please me, he can be so doting even when you forbid it. He does that because he wants to see you smile, to feel your joy. That is just who he is; did you know he didn’t use to dress the way he does? He truly thought I would disapprove of him for his torn jeans and studded belts. I never cared as long he had a smile on his face.” He always acted like nothing bothered him when out of the three of us he was the one who worried the most, maybe if I hadn’t ruined him he would have had a chance. Instead I dragged him down the self-loathing darkness I was falling into, and it was my responsibility to drag him out.  
“He is so closed off at times that I never know what he could be feeling, I wish he would have talked to me earlier instead. I would have listened to him.” Satan looked so sad, I loved that my brother had such a friend in him, and Satan had never come out of his shell as much as he had with Kio.  
“I knew my son had been through a lot, I knew that he was hurting; but I didn’t know…I didn’t know how broken he was! He always said that he was fine, b said he was okay but he wouldn’t have wanted me to worry…damn him!”  
“Mama please don’t be mad at him-“  
“And you knew Laika!?”  
“He didn’t want me to tell and he said he always heals them, so I thought he was okay.”  
“It doesn’t matter if he heals his wounds, it’s him hurting himself in the first place! Ugh…I’m not angry with him, I promise, I just need to talk to him alone when this is over. I won’t ruin his fun tonight but this is serious.”  
“You aren’t really going to talk to him are you?!”  
“If he finds out we told-“  
“What if one day he chooses not to heal himself?! Which can you live with, him being angry or him being dead?!” Lai and I were quiet then, she was right, what if we found him dead because he didn’t get the help he needed? I began to feel sick to my stomach with guilt and put my head between my knees. Mother rubbed my back to comfort me but she had no idea the things I had been feeling.  
“It will be fine, we don’t leave until tomorrow, I will talk to him in the morning. But I can say to please be patient with him, I can feel that he trusts you Satan, or else you wouldn’t have come to me. Maybe he can trust you enough to talk about these feelings before acting on them.” Satan lowered his head, his eyes sad.  
“I hope so.” I felt my stomach lurch and I quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up. I was so dizzy that I had to sit on the floor for a minute before flushing, this night was supposed to go right, but it seemed that things were on the verge of going wrong at all angles. I washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror, I was so pale and I was beginning to sweat. I tied my hair into a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. My sister stood in the hall waiting for me, she could be sweet when she wasn’t trying to make me miserable.  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah, I think so, where did they go?”  
“Back to the party, we should too.” I felt shaky and nauseous still but I wasn’t going to let her see me like this. I kept my face straight and my head high, if she knew just how upset I was at all of this she may never let me hear the end of it. But I had to make things right with him once and for all, I couldn’t just let us stay stagnant or it would be like I’ve done nothing. I was the one who ruined him, it was only right I fixed him.  
“Okay, let’s go.” She looked at me for a second and turned towards the stairs to the ballroom.  
“You cannot fix everything Tèa.”  
“Stay out of my head Lai.”  
“I did, just an educated guess.” Well when she’s right, she’s right….  
L  
“I see…so all of this time Jetèa has been tormenting him.”  
“Well they said it ended a little over three years ago.”  
“But the damage is done and on top of what happened prior and since it does make near perfect sense now.” He sat leaned over with his hands folded. This wasn’t the discussion I wanted to have with him, but I had respect for him and his wife. He deserved to know the troubles his own children were facing.  
“Your son has a lot of pride, if what you say is true and his anger has festered beyond comprehension I have reason to believe that he fears even trying to control its full potential.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Because he first has to accept the fact that he is what he fears himself to be, a monster. He is a monster and a murderer and in order for him to control that which makes him so he has to accept this reality. I have seen how dangerous he can be, and to be quite frank I do not know how to approach him as of late either. However he has grown on me a little, he is very interesting.” He glanced at me sideways with a low chuckle.  
“You do not need to butter me up by constantly complimenting my children, you can be as outright as you wish, you are trying to join my family after all.”   
“He defies me at every turn, actively provokes me and neglects to follow the rules when he knows them better than my brothers. He even curses at me to my face and this isn’t like previously when he didn’t have control over his tongue he knows exactly what he is saying and repeats them. What’s worse is that he incites my brothers to join him at times.” I expected more worry to crease his face but instead he smiled, he looked relieved to hear his son was acting out.  
“Then you should consider that a good thing.”  
“Why is that?”  
“I have told you how desperately he needs to tend to others’ emotions, he hasn’t attacked you so that means he doesn’t hate you entirely. He will come around in time, but that doesn’t mean you should stay your hand; if he acts out, then do what you must.”  
“Why are you smiling like that?”  
“Because my son is finally acting like a teenager, my daughter missed her years entirely and my youngest started her mischievous ways early. I am glad I finally got it right.”  
“Your daughter works very hard.”  
“Of course she does, she fears our disapproval as much as her brother…what am I going to do with her? I should have watched her more closely when he was going after Laika, I never imagined she would do that to him. I will speak to him tomorrow about the matter. Thank you for informing me.”  
“Of course.” He stood, straightening his suit as he offered his hand again.   
“Let’s get back to the party and find our women, I am sure they are wondering where we are. And I am sure you do not wish to spend this entire night with me.”  
“Likewise, I have rather enjoyed this talk; getting to know you has been quite fascinating.”  
“I shall say the same for you, I can hope my daughter is in good hands”  
“Or else you shall kill me? It is what I would expect a father to say.” His expression grew dark as the air around him pulsated and shifted. His emerald eyed turned a bright golden, his stare coldblooded.  
“I once had the misfortune in coming to know a disgusting soulless wretch who found it amusing to cause the fear and suffering of others. I attached a plant to him that will make him suffer his worst fears as it slowly sucks the very life from him. being that he was a self-regenerating demon, he is still there over twenty years later and he will be there for many years to come.” And that was when he graced me with his cold blooded smile that only came from many centuries of cruelty and darkness.  
“My daughter will simply kill you, my wife, hee mother, my other children may make you suffer in doing so…but if you ever cause my daughter harm in any way…” The many plants surrounding us took on minds of their own as he looked me right in the eye. I showed no fear, on the contrary, I was impressed at just how dark he truly was. This human form he took was nothing but a cage, his humanity was his wall and the depths behind it were filled with death, destruction and blood. And yet he had the control to only let me get a fraction of a glance to get his point across.  
“You had better do your best to let them do their deeds, because once I have my claws on you, the sinning tree will look like paradise.” To fight him would be such a challenge I could revel in, he would be a very worthy opponent and one I would have respect for no matter the outcome. Pity, I will never know.  
“You are certainly understood Shuichi.” He smiled and we once again walked side by side to the party.  
“And Lucifer…”  
“Yes?”  
“Don’t ever think of calling me father.” We both laughed heartily at the humor of it, yes he was someone I could greatly respect, for many reasons.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.”


	18. Digging in Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is in full swing, and all is looking better, until everyone finds that their own personal situations may be hitting a new snag

Part 2 Chapter 18  
K  
What the hell? Where did everyone go, we were on in just a few minutes! It’s like my whole family disappeared. Not that I cared if they stuck around to listen to us, I was past caring who listened. I took another lap around the ballroom and spotted my Jiji talking excitedly to Asmo. I had forgotten how close they were, they were like two peas in a pod and yet he irritated me like hell. Asmo spotted me and his face quickly changed, but once Jiji saw me I could see she was insisting the both of them come to my direction.   
“Kiomè, mago, how is my favorite grandson?”  
“I am well Jiji, thank you.” If Asmo was still guilty he didn’t show it, he was drinking a glass of punch smiling and laughing like he was the one being celebrated.  
“You know, one thing I have always wondered; Jiji is derived from Ojiisan which means grandfather, why would you guys call her that?”  
“Because that annoying dog told Jetèa when she was in infant that was my name until she wouldn’t call me anything else!” I couldn’t help but laugh at the memory of the story. I could so see Zoie doing that to get under her skin, they never got along.  
“Are you enjoying the party?” He looked at me for a moment and then averted his eyes, he had no right to talk to me.  
“It seems everyone has disappeared.”  
“They will be back, this prince is quite amazing to have such devoted followers. They act so freely yet reverent.”  
“We respect Diavolo, he would give his life for us and vice versa.”  
“That sounds like a good demon indeed.”  
“Seems like an oxymoron if you ask me.” Syl’s parents came over chuckling, I forgot they thought I was human and of course gravitated to my family. Jiji instantly bristled at the words and as Asmo was about to open his mouth she put her finger to his lip, this was never a good sign.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Is there any such thing as a good demon? Hardly, but some are decent when they try. This Diavolo fellow seems like a decent one though.” I saw the glint in my grandmothers eyes and I swallowed hard.  
“You may want to watch what company you say such words to, they may fall on the wrong ears.”  
“Jiji would you like some punch, let’s go get a drink.” I took her arm to lead her away and she snatched herself from my grasp.  
“Quiet child adults are speaking.” The mother a dark haired woman with green eyes laughed nervously at her much taller husband’s side.  
“Yes I keep telling him that, but he doesn’t listen. But you are trustworthy I take it, we are very outnumbered here and we should look out for each other.”  
“Men are never trustworthy, I wouldn’t trust my life with yours if he spouts such ignorance I can tell you that.” Asmo looked to me and I only gritted my teeth.  
“Look, we aren’t biased honest, we sent our daughter here so she could learn about them and maybe we could too. But you have to realize that a lot of demons are evil, I mean come on why else would they be here, away from us?”  
“Because humans don’t know what fun is?”  
“But don’t get us wrong, we are very tolerant, we encourage our Sylvia to make friends with them all the time.”  
“And what if she brought one home, would you be willing to understand when she desires to make that demon a part of your family?”   
“Oh…we don’t believe in mixing; we don’t mind being friends of course, you never know what they could be born with or how they would behave. I wouldn’t know what to do with a half demon child, I fear I would have to set it loose somewhere and hope for the best.” You know what….never mind, I hope she lets them have it.  
“That is unfortunate to think about, I had to raise a half-demon child myself and though she was very…outspoken she was very intelligent and became a woman I can definitely be proud of.”  
“Well good for you, Kiomè you are lucky to have such a forward thinking aunt.”  
“I’m his grandmother.” They went pale as they looked from me to her.  
“Oh…well…very good for you… you look good for your age.”  
“My husband was human you slow insignificant twit!” Syl covered her face mortified and her parents stammered at the realization of what they said. Jiji crept closer, her silk kimono flowing as she approached the husband who trembled in fear. Her cherry lips curled in a smile as she touched his face, her pink painted claws long and sharp.  
“Men are such unruly things aren’t they? You can never control their tongues!” She took his face in her fingers and looked him right in his eyes with a smile.  
“If you have nothing uplifting to say, do not speak…ever.” He backed away and the wife took his arm.  
“Did she hurt you, she’s insane!!”  
“Your dress is very flattering honey…you should get more in this design.” She looked at him and back to my grandmother.  
“What did you do?!”  
“A favor, you will thank me later.” She waved them off and they hurried away, Syl giggled and looked at me. Her face fell and she followed her parents, she will never be allowed near me again, good.  
“Ohh, it was such an honor to see the enchantress at work! I am not worthy!” Asmo fawned over her and she fanned herself proudly; I had heard stories of her from back in her day. She could make an army of men ready to fight for her with a lullaby, but to her simply demanding everything she wanted was boring so she decided to resort to stealing her demonic jewels and treasures. I suppose making a man incapable of saying anything but compliments was nothing in comparison. Still I didn’t like that she did it whether they deserved it or not.  
“That was nothing; I could get any man to fall for me if I wanted.”  
“If Mother finds out what you’ve done she will throw a fit.” My grandmother was the very vision that inspired the Japanese Geisha, her beauty was old and very enchanting, that and her power is what granted her name. But what I hated was that she was so manipulative, and I know most of my powers came from her it’s why I would do whatever I could to not be like her. As much as I loved her, I didn’t like what she was and could be.  
“Well she doesn’t have to find out now does she? Kiomè my love, you wouldn’t tell on Jiji would you?”  
“No, I wouldn’t” She kissed my cheek and brushed my hair with her claws.  
“You are simply gorgeous Mago, you have such an exotic charm working for you, any young girl would be lucky to have you.” Of course, she is the only one that doesn’t follow the family rule.  
“Jiji please I’m not worried about that right now.”  
“I know, you have better things to think about.” Damn, how long was she reading me, does she know about Satan? Dammit stop thinking about it, why can I never block my mind from her? She hugged me close and petted my head humming a soft tune that calmed me; I hated and loved when she did that for me.  
“Kiomè, you are not to perform for some time right? How about you go and sing Jiji a nice song, not that angry noise you do. Could you please, like you used to do when you were little?”  
“No, Jiji we are at a party not our living room, I am not-“  
“What is this, I heard Kiomè could play but I didn’t know he could sing!” Diavolo came up behind me and she smiled, as I said manipulative.  
“Lord Diavolo, I really can’t.”   
“Nonsense, the boy has a voice that makes angels jealous!” She elbowed Asmo who nodded in agreement. Diavolo clasped my shoulders in his big hands and smiled widely.  
“Well then I have to hear it, come on, consider it my birthday gift. I will have Barbatos play you a tune on the piano. I would be honored if you would.” She just heard me tell her what I thought of him, how dare she do this?!  
“Yes sir, I would be glad to.”   
“Wonderful!” I followed them to the stage and stood up there alone feeling like I could faint from embarrassment. Barbatos came over and bowed politely.  
“What would you like me to play Mister Minamino?”  
“Just play, and I will follow it.”  
“As you wish.” I hated singing…it brought so many feelings out of me I didn’t want to deal with. But I couldn’t back down now, not with them watching, I couldn’t disappoint everyone…again.  
J  
We had just entered the ballroom when we ran into Mammon Belphie and Levi I hadn’t seen them since the shopping trip and I saw that they looked very nice in their outfits.  
“Hey you guys seen Satan and Kio? We looked everywhere, we ended up getting’ pushed back an hour for your present.”  
“I haven’t seen them-“ I spotted Lucifer and my father coming our way as well and Daddy looked very upset, I take it things did not go as planned. He stepped over and kissed my head as I hugged him for the first time in months.  
“I love you Tèa, never doubt that, I will always forgive you.” He backed up and looked to Lucifer with a knowing look.  
“Take care of my daughter Lucifer.”   
“Of course.” Before I could ask any questions he had gone, I assume to look for Mother. My eyes met my fiancés and he gave me that infamous smile. Daddy gave his approval, but why did he look upset?  
“Oi, what was that about?” I suppose that was all we really needed.  
“I…wanted to tell you guys when everyone was around… I pulled them into the hallway and they looked at us confused. I wanted Satan and Kio here with us as well but I know with everything going on there, neither of them would be bothered with it anyway. I looked to the three of them and then my love and sighed deeply with a smile making him give one in return. It was okay to let it out.  
“Lucifer and I are getting married, we have just received Daddy’s approval.” I watched all the air rush out of Mammon as he leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. Levi nodded dumbly and Belphie stared blankly, like the thought would never have crossed his mind.  
“I mean…I’m happy for you guys, just let me know when the date is, I don’t want to miss any events or new anime…” He trailed off and put his hands in his pockets awkwardly. He didn’t have too much to say I guess.  
“Congrats I guess, I figured it would happen sooner or later…” Belphie gave me a knowing look, he knew something and it was evident on his face. Did it have to do with Beel? Did he know what happened?  
“Mammon, what do you have to say?” He was stone silent but I saw it in his eyes, I know at this moment he was wishing he brought his sunglasses.  
“So how long?”  
“What?”  
“How long ya been plannin’ this? How long ya been going around gigglin’ and talkin’ ‘bout marriage and all and not tellin’ us?”  
“A few months I believe…” He pushed off the wall and began to curse.  
“Of course it was, of course, of course!” He smacked the wall and made a painting fall making Lucifer upset.  
“Do you have a problem Mammon, or do you have a death wish destroying things in Diavolo’s house?!”  
“Oh whatcha wanna do, beat the hell out of me again? Ya set that record straight already ya arrogant fuck!”  
“Oh shit!”  
“WFT??”  
“What the hell did you just say to me?!” He was about to change when I put my arms around him.  
“Luci stop! Calm down please, he’s just upset!”  
“Yeah…well I ain’t got a reason to be huh? I’m the one upset as you say but it’s him ya comfort…I ASKED YA FIRST! I asked ya a year ago tonight…but I’m so stupid, I couldn’t even do that right!” I walked toward him and Lucifer grabbed my hand and I pulled it away. Mammon was actually trying to calm himself down and I took his arm.  
“Mammon nothing has changed, we are still great friends, this doesn’t change anything!” He looked at me with pained eyes and lowered his voice for only me to hear.  
“Of course it does, were ya lyin’, huh? All that garbage bout me bein’ ya little crow? Was that some bull to make me feel better?”  
“No, nothing is changing between us!”  
“Who even asks permission anymore? Even ya family knows he is better in every way…”  
“Mammon you are one of my best friends, I wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world, you know that!”  
“But I ain’t good enough for you to tell before now? I wondered what had Beel all ate up for so long and here it is. If I’m one of ya best friends then why keep secrets huh?!” I couldn’t answer that, once again he let me in completely while I withheld, once again I let him down.  
“Wow…just…whatever.”  
“Mammon wait!” He was gone in a flash, once again, I upset a brother at this party.  
“Major oof.”  
“What about the others, I take it Beel knows already?”  
“Yes and Asmo does too, I don’t think Kio and Satan would really care much about it at all.” And ironically today was our anniversary, but we would be celebrating on a different day for obvious reasons. The two of them nodded and it suddenly felt awkward.  
“Turn down the lights, turn down the bed, turn down these voices inside my head. Lay down with me, tell me no lies, just hold me close and don’t patronize. Cuz I can’t make you love me if you don’t, I can’t make your heart feel something it won’t here in the dark, in this final hour, I will lay down my heart and feel the power if you want…but you won’t…” I thought I was hearing things, but it was my brother I know that voice. Kio would never sing like this if someone hadn’t twisted his arm.   
“Who is that?”  
“Is that Kiomè…I hadn’t heard him sing since our first night back together. His voice is beautiful…” we all moved out to the ballroom floor to the stage transfixed on the melody.  
“Oh wow…I had forgotten how wonderful his real singing voice was.” I moved closer to the stage to get a better look. Everyone had fallen silent as he belted out each harmonious tenor note like a string of pearls. When Kio would sing, people had said that they could feel things they hadn’t before and I had reason to believe that when he lifted his voice, his real singing voice, he could actually express his own emotion onto others in the same fashion he could feel ours.   
“That is really Kio…” Satan came up beside me unable to take his eyes off of him, my brother spotted him and for a moment they locked eyes. He closed his eyes and continued really feeling the emotion in the song.  
“I’ll close my eyes and I won’t see, the love you don’t feel when your holding me, morning will come, and I’ll do what’s right, just give me till then to give up this fight…and I will give up this fight… Cuz I can’t make you love me if you don’t, I can’t make your heart feel something it won’t, here in the dark, in this final hour, I will lay down my heart and feel the power if you want…but you won’t…” I looked to the other guests and they were either entranced in his song or silently weeping, Diavolo seemed to be awestruck and my Jiji stood looking smug as always. I looked to my brother and I was stricken at how bare he laid his feelings out…they didn’t realize that this was his heart he was singing…but that only meant he loved someone. I can feel it, he was in love and sad at the same time but who was making him so conflicted, could it have been Sylvia?   
I moved through the crowd and saw Mammon talking to Beel by the snack table who seemed to have been quickly wiping his eyes. I feel like those two are going to hate me before all of this was over.  
He finished his song and the crowd applauded as he jumped down embarrassed and I noticed Satan pulling him aside I suppose to talk. Diavolo stepped onto the stage to address the guests and he looked a little misty himself and that was when I signaled to Levi to lower the projector screen.  
“Sorry to interrupt Lord Diavolo but we have a surprise for you.”   
“What is this?” A video began to play of many of the students talking about how wonderful they felt Diavolo was. We had taken the testimony of over a hundred students and put them together into a giant happy birthday video.  
“Lord Diavolo is a magnificent demon, I am glad we have him”  
“He is the greatest.”  
“He will protect us, I feel safe here.”  
“Happy birthday Diavolo!”  
“You rock Lord Diavolo.” It was to go on for about twenty minutes but I felt dizzy and sick again and walked toward the restroom. My walk soon turned into a run as I vomited yet again, what the hell did I eat? I sat on the floor dizzy and tried to think about what dish I could have had, were the snacks expired? I pulled out my DDD and was about to send a text to Lai when something struck my mind…and then I began to panic. I opened the calendar in my DDD and scrolled to last month and then the one before that to the date I marked for my period…I was three weeks late…oh shit!  
K  
“You have a voice like that and yet you made me vocalist?” We started walking outside as Tèa played Diavolo’s present, I didn’t need to see it, I had gotten a bunch of the testimonials anyway. I was more focused on the way Satan’s eyes seemed to shine at me as he spoke. The moon lit up his hair and added to his look, he was so gorgeous, like a famous celebrity all aglow in the moonlight, it gave me butterflies.  
“My voice doesn’t fit the genre.”  
“That doesn’t matter man, you have a gift! I had never heard something so…beautiful and…” He blushed and looked away from me and my interest was officially piqued.  
“What, what is it?”  
“It was your soul…imagine an ocean of darkness and then billons of tiny golden lights just bubble to the surface and dance like…I can’t explain it better…but when you really feel something, when you really put your heart into something you sparkle like that and I love it!”  
“Oh…thanks, where did you go before, I had looked everywhere for you.”  
“Aw, you missed me, how sweet.”  
“Shut up smart ass and just tell me.” He lowered his head for a moment and turned to me, tossing his hair with a smile and then brushing it back with a wink.   
“I was working on my fan service; I figure we should make our comeback really special you think?” I was caught completely off guard, he looked really hot and he pulled it off flawlessly.  
“I’m proud, you will make everyone drool over you…” we fell silent for a second and I could tell something was on his mind, we walked in silence for a few minutes before he cleared his throat.  
“Kio?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know you’re my best friend right and I would do anything for you. You know that right?”  
“Yeah, I know, what is this about?” He was quiet for a moment and took a deep breath.  
“Listen…I-“ we heard screaming and behind us a bunch of girls were running this way.  
“Look it’s them!!”  
“That’s Satan! They are going to play again!!”  
“Kiomè is so cute, and did you hear him in there!!?”  
“I have to get a hug!”  
“We need an autograph!”  
“We got to go.” Satan took my hand and we began to run from the gang of girls, running deep into the garden until we happened upon a statue in some weird shape. We squeezed ourselves in an upside down teardrop shaped gap in it and waited for them to pass us by. Satan struggled to cling to the inside of the wall he climbed up a bit so I would fit.  
“You doing okay Blondie?”  
“Forgive me, I’m not used to having groupies.” I chuckled at him and his foot slipped making him slide down, wedging his body against mine awkwardly. I moved my face to his shoulder to make it less awkward, my cheeks hot as fire as he struggled to loosen us just a bit. I could feel his heartbeat race against me and I wondered if he felt my own.   
“Maybe we should-“  
“Shhh!!” Satan covered my mouth as the girls yells got louder; they hung around for a painful two minutes before moving on with their search. We waited a little longer in the quiet to make sure the coast was clear before he moved his hand.  
“I think we should get out of here while we can and get back to the party.” Satan was flush and his eyes looked at me shyly as he wiggled himself gently and I couldn’t help but find him so damned adorable. I found my hand brushing his hair to the side and he looked at me surprised and a little embarrassed at our closeness.  
“What’s your hurry?”  
“W…what do you mean?” I leaned in and brushed my lips against his, taking in the smell of him and already feeling lightheaded from it.  
“I mean I want to stay right here with you, just like this.” His breath caught and I pressed my lips to his, the sensation was amazing. He began to kiss me back after a moment and my mind reeled, he liked me back, was this really possible?! I gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled him closer into me as I tested him with my tongue and he accepted me and slipped his hand under my shirt. This was nothing like what I felt with Asmo, it was thousands times better. I was instantly lightheaded and all I wanted was more of him. I opened my kiss, letting my tongue deeper into his mouth as he ran his hands all over me. I felt myself shudder as his palm moved over my chest and I started to touch him too.  
I pulled back a moment and I saw how red faced he was, his eyes were dilated and watched as he tucked his bottom lip into his mouth as though to get one last taste of me. Damn he was amazing…I didn’t want to stop, not at all. I began to kiss and nibble his neck, making him groan as he began to tug at my belt.  
“Kio…”  
“You feel so damn good Sae…  
“Kio…”  
“I love you…”  
Kio! Hey do you hear me?!” He looked at me almost annoyed and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.  
“I…spaced out, what did you say?”  
“I said we should get out of here, get back to the party while we can.”  
“Oh…yeah let’s get out of here.”  
“Well you need to move your leg.”  
“Oh, sorry.” We wiggled free and he brushed himself off with a chuckle.  
“Alright, so if we use the other trail here, we should get back and avoid the girls. Sound good?”  
“Sure does.” He smiled at me and turned to walk on ahead. A hug and a few words were one thing but that…that was dangerous. This was way past a little crush and my mind was really going to mess things up for me if I wanted this under wraps.  
“Oh…shit…”  
L  
Everyone applauded the video and Diavolo began to speak on how grateful he was to have such loving denizens. He seemed very happy tonight and for that I was glad, we needed something to go right.  
“Hello, is your name Lucifer?” A blonde human woman stood behind me with a smile, odd I had never met her before.  
“Yes ma’am is there a problem.”  
“Oh no I just wanted to let you know I’m very grateful for you allowing Solomon back for another year.”  
“You…are is mother?”  
“Oh no, I am his Aunt, he doesn’t have too much family left. My husband lost most of his family as well his sister and her whole family poor things, terrible accident and mine as well. All he has left is Solomon.”  
“That is so unfortunate, my condolences.”  
“It is why I feel family is important, you must also hold your bonds very close. And I feel Solomon has made some here.” If by bonds she means pacts then yes he certainly has. Something about this woman was very off to me…  
“I am happy to hear he is enjoying his stay, your accent…is it Russian?”  
“Yes, my Husband and I come from Russia, well my husband immigrated there for a time after his family passed.”  
“May I ask…what is your husbands’ last name?”  
“Kneeler, why ask?”  
“No reason in particular, I must have been mistaken, I had forgotten you said he wasn’t Russian born.”  
“Oh no, he only lived there a time while he was abroad.” I laughed it off, I don’t know why it was suddenly so important. Diavolo stepped down and the music began to pick up pace. Everything was going well for him, and for me as well I may add, aside from my idiot brother doing what he does best. I couldn’t wait to finally dance with my beloved, I wonder where she had gone to.  
“In any case, it was a pleasure to meet you madam.” I was about to start away to look for her when the woman chuckle and wide smile caught me off guard.  
“Oh of course, Grandpapa always said to be polite and thank your host. That is the Morozov way.” NO!  
“Excuse me??”  
“Yes, my maiden name is Morozov, I am the last one I believe, I had a niece that stayed with me but she disappeared years ago. I can only pray she is alright.”  
“Yes,…I hope so too….” She smiled obliviously as I stared at the link right in the face…Solomon’s ring…his aunt was Elizaveta’s aunt…but what did it mean…?  
“I shall see you later.”  
“Yes, thank you.” She walked away and I stared at it all in the face in my mind…we believed Azrael was the sole perpetrator but the angels felt there was an accomplice if not an influencer…but that wasn’t possible unless….oh shit…


End file.
